


In The Cards

by Rosey Writes (ithefantasticfanatic), Veladryssa



Category: Cardverse - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Canon, Cards, F/M, Fantasy, Gore, Magic, Sexual Content, TW: Mentions of abuse, Tw:Abuse, more tags later? idk, tw: language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithefantasticfanatic/pseuds/Rosey%20Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veladryssa/pseuds/Veladryssa
Summary: Finally into the story itself instead of giving a backstory, like the prologue.





	1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Each Kingdom had its own set of rules. Whether it came to love, marriage, or general law of the land, no one Kingdom had the same dictation. Hearts, the religious monarchy, was the largest and most profitable land, known as the breadbasket. Diamonds, totalitarianism, complete and total dominance over their own lands. Clubs, the winter wasteland, starving and communist, but the most welcoming of people. And Spades, the true democracy. 

Lily was the princess of the Clubs Kingdom, the little snowy darling. Raven hair and hazel eyes, she greeted everyone with a smile and a wave. Often taking food and blankets from the castle and bringing it to the orphanage or less fortunate. Never once did she ask for any repayment. In fact, when magic long since dead had begun to reappear across the four kingdoms, she was often leading those with it to a safe escape. For you see, magic, being thought dead for so long, had become something of myth, of legend, and therefore was feared. Lily had no fear for herself, only the safety of those who’d had it and the mental welfare of those without. If people with magic were discovered, executions would be paramount, and public.

The soldiers and knights knew of Lily’s benevolence, as did the people. While many did not agree with magic, it was a widely accepted philosophy that what she did was for the benefit of all, and the residents were sent to neutral ground, the kingdom of Bubel. A sanctuary of a kind, where anyone and everyone was welcome. Magic was not something predetermined at birth, it manifested at any age. Young, old, or anywhere in between, it could blossom in the smallest infant or the elderly man in his home. No one was immune to it. Yet while Lily was widely known by the soldiers to get the magical residents to safety, some were not on board with the idea, making frequent reports to the King and Queen.

While the Clubs Kingdom was known for the warmth and welcome of its people, and Lily was the embodiment of such things, her parents’ demeanor was merely a facade, meant to placate the masses and deter against revolts. They’d had many years to develop such a facade, but their daughter… Lily was their scapegoat, a source for their rage and frustrations. Since she was a small child, she was subject to frequent beatings by the more cruel members of staff, or, by more cases than not, her own parents.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally into the story itself instead of giving a backstory, like the prologue.

“Princess, your parents are seeking your presence,” the chamberlain approached her one evening as she was about to retire. Lily’d had her bath and was brushing her hair at the vanity when he’d knocked and entered. This wasn’t good. She was still nursing bruises and wounds from not only him but the last infliction from her parents. Swallowing the knot in her throat, she nodded, setting her brush down and standing, her knees shaking as she bit her lip. “Where…” Lily swallowed again, not meeting his eyes. “Are they in the throne room?” “Where else would they be at this time,  _ Princess? _ ” He asked with a barely contained sneer. The only ones kind to her anymore within the castle were her maid and the cook, especially after her magic started to manifest. Uncontrollable little spurts that somehow had been reported to her parents, she just knew it.

 

The halls were cold as ever, not even the fires could warm the eternal sense of abandon that permeated the walls. Lily shivered in her robes, following the chamberlain to the dreaded throne room where her parents lay waiting. They stopped at the doors and the Chamberlain didn’t even cast another glance her way before knocking. “Liliana is here for you, your Majesties.” “Send her in at once,” the gruff voice of her father commanded. Lily jumped, clutching her sleeves to instinctively hide the bruises, flashes of her magic barely kept at bay. The large wooden doors opened before her, her sight greeted with something all too common for her. Both of Lily’s parents sat in their respective thrones, with bored and incensed looks on their faces. She trembled and bit her lip before being rudely ushered closer toward them. 

 

Silence. Dreaded silence for longer than Lily could bear. “M-Mom? D-Dad, what-”  _ Smack!  _ One of her mother’s maids had slapped her across the cheek, leaving a reddened imprint of a hand. “This will be the only time your transgression is forgiven, Liliana,” her mother replied sternly, standing from her throne and approaching her daughter, who was kneeling before them. Leaning forward, the queen took her daughter’s chin and violently turned her face upward. “Hmm. You’re a little emaciated, but your current state will have to do.” Lily’s hazel eyes sought her mother’s cruel brown ones, biting back the whimper of pain in her throat. Of course, she was small, they’d been starving her for a while. She should be curvy, but her bones threatened to peek out terribly at the joints. “M-Mom?” Lily was released just as rough, almost falling backward when her father spoke. “I won’t mince words, Liliana,” his poisonous voice resonated through everyone and everything in the room, stilling all into silence as her mother was back in her throne. “You are no longer welcome in the castle.”

 

What? What was he talking about? Before Lily could open her mouth, to ask him to clarify, he continued. “Your having magic presents only a minute problem, however, your mother and I detest harboring you for as long as we have. If the beatings haven’t convinced you to abdicate your crown and flee the kingdom, you’ve left us with one option that isn’t your death.” At that moment, a set of doors behind Lily opened with the sound of chains rattling. At the ends… cuffs. “Wh-what? What is this?” The ones approaching her were not the regular palace staff, but three men she’d never seen up close.  _ Slave traders. _ Lily had seen them a few times in the kingdom, but never in the palace. She wasn’t fast enough. Before she could get to her feet, before she could run, one of the three grabbed her arm. Thrashing against him, another grabbed her other arm when she kicked out, her eyes pleading to her parents for mercy. “M-Mom! D-Dad! P-Please! D-Don’t… don’t do this! I can… I can be good! Mom, Dad,  _ PLEASE! _ ” The third one, the one with the irons, struck Lily, busting the corner of her eye. Tears were streaming down her face already as she screamed and cried, begging her parents for a mercy that wouldn’t come. “Do not worry, Liliana, the people will not mourn your absence. The people of Clubs always did fancy an eloquent love story, no?”

 

That last remark rendered Lily completely silent, her mouth falling open in horror. Teary, hazel eyes widened and a shaking breath left her, while the only expressions worn by her parents were those of barely contained spiteful glee. They would be rid of the one nuisance plaguing their lives. The one with the irons had clasped two cuffs around her ankles in that time, locking them with pins before attempting to restrain her wrists. Lily screamed, blood-curdling in its wake, encasing the slavers holding her in an impenetrable glass. The man holding the irons looked to her parents, terrified. “Incapacitate her!” Her mother was the one to give the order. Her father, on the other hand, decided on a more frontal approach, rising from his throne and taking quickened strides toward his daughter, striking her across the face. The force was enough to shake her from the grip of the frozen slavers, crashing on the floor of the throne room, her head hitting the stone with an audible crack. Shapes blurred in her vision as she bled on the floor, losing consciousness as everything became darker. “Inform Spades that we expect to see the rest of our compensation within a fortnight.” Her father’s words were the last to reach her ears before her world became black.

  
  
  


The familiar sounds of hoofbeats on cobblestone and being jostled around caused Lily to painfully open her eyes. The sun was filtering through the pines, the rays clearly visible, but shadows still cast and she trembled, shaking from the cold. There was less snow here, but it still covered the land, and she was less than suitably dressed for such an environment. And she was still in irons, blood had matted to her hair to her head, and her eye stung. Lily sat up, gingerly placed shaking fingers to the corner, feeling the extent of the damage and hissed. “Oi! Quiet down back there!” Startled, her gaze shot up to the sound. She was in a cage. Old iron, steel, and wood all around her save for the spaces between the bars. Her head ached, her sight was bleary, but she could make out the silhouette of a man, slowly sharpening into focus.

 

“U-um.. e-excuse me? Wh-where-” The man steering the horses extended a large, meaty hand back and smacked the cage, causing Lily to jolt, but no sound left her save for a sharp gasp. “I said,  _ quiet down!  _ If you think for a moment that I-” His gaze turned back, boring into her before his eyes widened. He recovered, a sickening smile painted on his face. “Well, bless my stars, I got myself a princess.” Lily backed into the furthest corner of the cage, her wary eyes, now focused, never leaving the man. His laughter was derisive and grating… and ominous. “Now, just sit tight there,  _ princess, _ we still got ourselves a long journey before we see Spades territory.” He turned, his focus back on the cobblestone path again, and Lily shook, drawing her knees to her chest. She thought,  _ hoped, _ that she was dreaming when she heard her father mention Spades. Now she knew, the nightmare was only starting to come true. 

 

Lily’s gaze scoured the land as they traveled. The thinning snow, pines both young and old, fallen trees scattered throughout, with the wildlife more prevalent than it had been in the heart of Clubs. And of course, there was more predator than prey. Snowcats as big as bears, wolves almost as large, and the bears themselves could take trees down of their own accord. The road itself was broken, more dirt than stone, but was somehow still able to be traveled on. Lily knew the further south they traveled, the warmer it would be, but that did nothing to stave off the current chill in her bones. Her fingers were ice, pale and thin, numbing from the tips to her palms. But she didn’t cry for home. No, the place meant to be her home was not a home. 

 

The snowy forest was eerily silent for what felt like ages, only their sounds seemed to echo along the trees. Hoofbeats on cobblestone, creaking wooden wheels, and the obtuse, heavy breathing with an occasional cough from the one transporting her. To Spades.  _ Spades _ . Meant to be a democracy, but Lily heard enough tales to assume it was the opposite. The government controlled nothing, the people lived as they chose, laws were simply for decoration. A madman’s land. Slaves weren’t supposed to be legal in Spades kingdom, but that’s exactly where she was going, and her exact purpose. And of course, the like the predators in the forest, more lay along the path. 

 

“Ho there!” Lily’s head perked up at the sound of a new voice, but quickly withdrew and attempted to make herself smaller, invisible. Highwaymen.  _ Bandits _ . Several of them, and they were surrounding the cart, each of them on a horse. The driver stopped and waved his hand. “Aye there,” his head inclined in greeting, eyeing them with less suspicion than she had. “And what can I do for you lads?” “We’re, uh, investigating any and all transported items into Aces High, so no…  _ contraband _ seeps through.” Their cart had stopped, with Lily and the driver completely surrounded. What she could see of her surroundings, these bandits needed to do a much better job in their lies. She knew enough about the neutral lands, and they were nowhere close. The walls guarding them could be seen easily enough, from miles away. She didn’t like the leering stares of the ones in her vision either. Licking their lips and inching ever closer, like ravenous dogs hunting the small hare. 

 

“Cavin, have you seen this?” One of the ones staring at her called. “Yeah,” another replied, still inching closer. “Human transport. Young female.” “Oh,” the one in front, Cavin, she assumed, had replied. Lily could almost picture a smile on his face. They were all dirty, bundled in layers, only their eyes were visible. “And just uh, whereabouts are you headed?” “Spades,” the driver replied. Lily kept her head down, no longer looking at anyone, but keenly aware of their proximity. “Now, come on, good sir, you know slavery is illegal in Spades. Tell you what, for a little fee, we’ll let you pass. Just give us the girl.” “Can’t do that, lads. I’m under strict orders from the royal family to have this one taken specifically to the Spades lands.” A laugh. A short, barking, malevolent laugh and Lily heard squelching, accompanied by choking. Hazel eyes shot to the source to find the driver seizing before he fell to the ground.

 

White stained crimson and she screamed. The bandits had cut his throat without a word, giving the driver a sickening second smile. As she panicked and thrashed in the cage, two of them dismounted from their horses, searching both his body and the cart. “Oi, Cavin!” Lily whirled, finding one of them pulling keys from the driver’s body, then glancing over her, tossing the keys to him. “Looks like we can meet our…  _ quota _ after all.” More laughter, this time derisive as the leader made his way to her cage. “N-No! L-Leave me alone!” She backed away, as far as the cage would allow, when other hands came between the bars, touching her hair, face, and arms. Lily whimpered and jerked away from them when one clutched a fistful of raven hair. Crying out in pain, the movement stilled her. Eyes wide with fear, she panted, watching Cavin unlock her cage and with a foreshadowing creak, opened the door. “It’s all right, little miss, just come with us. You’re safe now. You’re  _ free _ . Come to ol’ Cavin like a good lass.” 

 

Bile rose in her throat and she shook her head. Even with the bone-chilling wind coursing through the air, the stench of cheap alcohol could still be smelled heavily on them. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she squeezed them shut, determined not to show them any more signs of fear. The one called Cavin was reaching into her cage and clutched her kicking ankle. Lily brought her heel up and connected it with his nose, a satisfying crunch reverberating like an echo. She’d broken his nose. “AH! Filthy  **bitch** !” Cavin clutched his nose, blood flowing freely as he stumbled away from her. Another one came at her as the one holding her by her hair yanked backward. Lily screamed again, closing her eyes, then… silence. Only her panting and shuffling could be heard around them. 

 

Opening her eyes, the one who’d attempted to grab her was still, but shimmering. Light reflected on him like jewels, the sunlight filtering through the pines giving way to what had stilled him so. Glass. He was encased in glass, just like the slavers in her parents’ castle. The one holding her head released her, all of them staring in shock and awe at the display before them. A few of the bandits even gathered closer to inspect the sight before them. It was Cavin who recovered first. “Don’t just stand there! Get her out! She’s got bloody magic! Do you understand the price we can get for her?” The others hesitated, their vision bouncing between her, Cavin, and their glass-encased comrade. Lily saw her chance and opted for it, shoving the glass man toward the others and bolting from the cage, rolling on the ground and tearing her dress, scraping her knees open on the stones, but still, she picked herself up and ran as far south as her legs would take her.

 

“Stop her! We need the money!” Each bandit mounted a horse, galloping after her as she fled. Tears flowed freely from Lily’s eyes as she veered off the path and toward the forest. She’d have a better chance among the snow cats than she would with them. At least their intentions were always the same. Survival. They were catching up and quickly, but she made it to the treeline. Closer to the wall. She had to get closer to the wall. The closer she was, the less likely the bandits would have anything to do with her. Too many authoritative figures at the gates. She remembered her mother complaining about that much. 

 

Rabbits, deer, and other various creatures bolted at the approach, but if she could just… reach a deeper part, in a thicker brush, she might make it. They were almost on her heels. And a growl, one that shook Lily to her very core, forcing her to stop dead in her tracks. To her left was a snowcat, and the rumors didn’t lie, it was massive, at least five times her size, and she’d made eye contact. With a few shaking breaths, she inched back, paying little mind to the approaching horses as it crept closer to her, feral and hungry, its golden eyes alive with the probability of its new kill. One more massive paw stepped forward and the galloping was too close to ignore, grabbing the massive cat’s attention. Lily bolted, infuriating the beast, but its focus now lay on the bandits chasing her. She could hear the panicked yelling and neighing squalls of the horses as it attacked. They might kill the beast, but not before losing several of their own.

 

One was smarter and kept his eyes on her. As Lily broke the treeline, he was on her, galloping after her and with one well-placed kick, sent her toppling to the ground, rattling her bones and jarring her headache all over again. “Shoulda never tried to flee, lass,” he growled. Nasally. With a small grunt, she heard feet drop onto crunching snow and she barely turned in time to see it was Cavin, the blood freezing to his face in his approach. He yanked her up by an arm, throttling her in his rage. “Just who do you think you are? You’re nothing but property, girl, and it’s time you start acting like it!” A choking sob left Lily’s throat, and all Cavin did was laugh derisively. “Come now, lass, let’s show you to obey your betters.” Throwing her to the ground again, she heard her dress tear again and knew the skin beneath had to be broken too, though she could scarcely feel it. Cavin was unhooking his belt, his smile bloody as he stared down at her. No. No no no no no no! This was  _ not  _ happening! 

 

Lily scrambled backward when one of the men shouted. Closer than the others were, and terribly wounded. “Cav, we… What are you doing?” He looked from Lily to Cavin before his own sickening smile formed. She cried, whimpering but refusing to speak. Tears froze to her cheeks, glittering like gems as she still continued to back away. Oh… something hurt in her arm. She was bleeding too, but barely. If they didn’t finish her off, some woodland animal would. Frozen sticks poked her from beneath the snow and she clutched one on instinct. Rather lengthy, at that. Wrapping her numbed, frozen fingers around the thing, she pulled it from the snow, pointing it at them defensively. In their laughter and her terror, her grip tightened around the stick with both hands and she felt something release from her. 

 

The entire stick was now encased in glass, speared to a point at the tip. Momentarily stunned, they shook their heads and advanced slowly on her. “Drop the spear, pet,” the one leered at her. “We’re just giving you your first taste of what the kingdom of Spades will bring,” Cavin added. Lily halted, seeming to satisfy the bandits and continue their approach. When they’d closed the gap, leaving no more than a mere foot between them, she thrust the encased spear at Cavin’s partner, running it through his stomach. Rivulets of blood trickled out, swirling along the spear and from the man’s mouth, steaming upon exit. It was the first time Lily intentionally killed a man. Cavin was frozen for a moment in silence, his eyes glinting with rage as he turned his focus back to her. “An eye for an eye, lass,” he growled, looming over her. Panting, she never let go of the spear, though the man attached was rather heavy. She forced his corpse aside with a grunt and stared at the one remaining. “I wonder how much you’ll bleed.”

 

No longer freezing, the exertion warming her considerably, Lily’s breath was now puffs of visible steam in front of her. “You… wretch,” she breathed, her eyes narrowing. Still trembling with fear, something else took over instead. The will to survive. “I’ve taken two of your men and you think you can threaten me.” She rose to her feet, still considerably smaller than him, but refusing to back down. She’d come too far. “You’re nothing but a filthy witch,” Cavin spat, gripping the hilt of his sword. “Magic still isn’t common, lass, you’re better off keeping it under wraps while it is still widely feared. Like those people who came wanderin’ south because of the benevolent princess. Pity, she didn’t know what lay in store for the poor fools.” Lily almost choked, her eyes widening with surprise. What happened to her people? He didn’t recognize her? “Oh, did I say something to upset you, my dear?” He sneered over her, his hand jerking out and wrapping around her throat, squeezing the air from her lungs. 

 

Lily wrapped her hands around his wrist on instinct, never breaking eye contact as Cavin still gave her that bloody, rotting smile. “Is there something you wish to say,  _ princess? _ ” She thrashed. So he  _ did  _ know. Lily kicked out as his hand tightened in its grip, leaving her gasping and choking. The tighter he squeezed, the more her own grip tightened on him. He was nose to nose with her when his eyes started to widen, then he hissed, abruptly releasing her. “What did you do?!” He demanded, examining his hand, which was now beginning to shine under the morning sun. Lily fell to her knees, clutching her throat and coughing as she brought her hazel eyes to him. Slowly, his entire form, from his hand out, was being encased in glass. It was now or never. Painfully, she was on her feet, scrambling away and toward the walls of Aces High. Maybe neutral ground would prove more fruitful for her. 


	3. Chapter Two

How long had it been? How many miles? Lily didn’t know, but the morning had long since passed. Whatever supplies were on the cart she’d taken for her own, traveling south toward Aces High on foot. But it was getting later, the sun would soon be setting, leaving her in total darkness. At least the wall was closer, the snow not as prevalent, but still. The furs she’d stolen and meager means of sustainment would mean nothing at night. She was more likely to freeze than starve at that point. The cold had long stopped the bleeding of her arm, but it was sheer exhaustion that filled the hollowing space adrenaline left behind. And truly, if her parents starving her had taught her anything, it was conservation of resources, so she felt little in the way of hunger. But she was tired. So, so tired, and with every step taken, the will to stop had grown and thrived. 

 

The wall was the one infinite black patch within the inkiness of night, revealing its presence by blotting out the stars ahead. Unable to travel another step, Lily crumpled to her knees, laying in a small patch of grass not covered by ice or snow. Cold and wet, it mattered little. The blisters on her feet ached, having popped some time ago, so many miles back. Even that cold marsh she now laid in was a more peaceful reprieve than that of her former home. Closing her eyes, Lily didn’t wake, not even as another slaver passed through, spotting her by acute vision alone. At first, he thought it an animal until she stretched herself out and shifted in sleep. Stopping his cart, he dismounted and checked over her. Unrecognizable, probably another slave. A runaway, but from where? Knowing she was alive, he attempted to wake her with no success. Instead, another thought occurred. He could earn more money if he brought her to neutral ground. Auctions were being held in a week, and she was pretty enough to fetch a fair price, even with her wounds.

 

Lifting her in his arms, the slaver tucked Lily over a shoulder and fiddled with the keys at his hip, reaching the cage door where three other women were locked away. Funnily enough, this one had no restraints. It didn’t matter, he had his own. Unlocking the cage, the other women moved aside silently as he placed Lily on the cage’s floor, grabbing restraints and binding her wrists and ankles. Still, she didn’t wake. Odd… who was this girl? He shook his head, tossing the fur back over her sleeping form and relocked the cage, returning to his seat. Clicking his tongue, the horse carried forward, further south and straight to the southern gates of Aces High. 

 

Lily only woke when she heard voices, people speaking. Instinct led her to believe bandits again and she shot up, clutching herself in pain. Chains rattled and she realized she’d been restrained. Then she realized, she’d been caged once more, and there were others in the cage, albeit a larger one, and they eyed her with as much wariness as she’d given the bandits. None of them spoke to her. But the ones speaking were the driver, a much skinnier one, and… a guard. A  _ guard _ ?! Lily couldn’t see any other surroundings and looked behind them. Plenty of distant, snowy mountains, but ahead…  _ the wall _ . They’d arrived at Aces High, south entrance, and the driver… the driver was mentioning slaves for the auction in mere days for the kingdoms, that he’d arrived early to have them prepared. Nodding, the guard signaled to someone further above, and with a thunderous groan, the doors were opened. “Welcome to Aces High, girls,” the slaver called to them. While still crass-sounding, his voice was more pleasant than the slaver who’d originally had her. 

 

It was infinitely warmer in the kingdom of Aces High than in Clubs. Lily removed the fur covering her, drinking in her surroundings as if her eyes had been granted the gift of sight all over again. Greens and whites danced in her vision, the Clubs sigil on banners as they entered the gates. Various shops aligned the path, spaced sporadically among the beige and whites of the stone buildings and paths. “About another mile or so, ladies,” the slaver called over his shoulder as they looked around in almost dreamlike wonder. “There’s still a few days til auction, so you’ll be able to get cleaned up and ready for your new masters.” 

 

_ Master. _ The reality was still sinking in, and the word ‘master’ only driving it further home. Someone was going to own her, like a piece of property. Her right to speak, her body, her life, all of it would be under the control of someone else. A knot grew ever larger in her throat the further they traveled into the city. The greens of the Clubs banners were giving way into more neutral colors, greys and more whites, and the castle of Aces High wasn’t too much farther ahead. Close to it was where they would be cleaned and prepared to be sold at auction. Lily’s eyes stung and she squeezed them tightly, only to feel comforting hands on her arms that startled her. She gasped, looking to see that it was the other girls in the cage with her, all of them crying as the tears slid down her cheeks. Neither of them wanted this, but neither of them had a choice. 

 

Passersby barely cast glances in their direction, some dressed in familiar, fancy clothing with… slaves attending them. Of course, no one would look in their direction. Merchants, nobility, anyone with a reputable source of income had a slave of their own, their collars marking the stations of their masters. Lily wouldn’t even let her own maid wear a collar, it was degrading for her.

 

“Do I know you?” One of the girls asked her. Blonde, frail, blue eyes and freckles. Pretty. Lily shook her head and kept her gaze down as the others grew more curious. “N-no,” she stammered, almost whispering. Her heart was pounding. One, a brunette with chocolate brown eyes, tilted Lily’s head up, analyzing her face. “She looks familiar, but I can’t place where.” Releasing her, the brunette sat back as the blonde and the other brunette began discussing how she looked familiar to them. Lily, uncomfortable, curled in on herself when the slaver called back. “Last stop, girls. This is the end of the ride.” Looking up, she saw the streets were crowded, packed with people from all kingdoms, a skinny redhead standing at the cage door, waiting for the slaver to unlock it. 

 

After the telltale click of the cage being unlocked, the redhead opened the door, extending his hand to them. “It’s all right, ladies, don’t be afraid. My name is Matthias, I am the Joker’s son. Welcome to Aces High.” Lily swallowed, being the closest one to the now open door and attempted to stand on her own, but found herself unable to without help. The blisters, now that she was in a place no longer freezing, had begun to throb an ache, her wounded arm now trickling blood and soaking the sleeve of her dress. “Goodness me, you’re bleeding, dear.” The one called Matthias gave her support to get out of the cage, the chains rattling upon her exit. Lily couldn’t look at him, she couldn’t look at anyone. A soldier took her arm and started walking her through the crowd, and Lily heard whispers upon her passing. Bringing her gaze up from the ground, she could see people staring at her amongst the whispering. “ _ Doesn’t that look like…” “No, it can’t be… not the snow princess.”  _

 

Her gaze was back to the ground, letting the soldier lead her to some building… a bathhouse. “Careful with this one,” the soldier said as he handed Lily to a homely looking woman. “She’s wounded.” The woman clicked her tongue, but took her arm with a nod, gesturing inside. “She’ll fetch a meager price at auction, but we’ll figure something out.” Without another word, the soldier left Lily in the woman’s care, who then led her to a room with a washbasin, soap, a grey slave’s dress, and sandals. “Now, disrobe and get in the bath. I’ll return with bandages.” Clapping her soft on the back, the woman left Lily to bathe on her own. Removing what remained of her clothing was, for the most part, easy in its entirety. The drying blood on her arm, however, made her whimper as the fabric pulled at the torn skin. Her eyes stung as she ground her teeth, staring at the walls as she undressed. Chipped stone, cold, lifeless. Much like how she felt inside. Like something was dying within, leaving her with a sense of hopelessness that made her weep. 

 

That woman, the one who owned this… bathhouse, Lily assumed, had returned when she stepped into the basin of water. She hissed, the busted blisters on her feet reacting to the heat in the water, as if they were on fire. “You’re more banged up than I thought,” the woman commented. Lily made a feeble attempt to cover herself, only for the woman to laugh and shake her head. “Child, you ain’t got nothin’ I hadn’t seen before, so just have a seat and we’ll get ya cleaned up.” Hazel eyes met kind grey ones, and Lily nodded, swallowing the knot in her throat as she gingerly sat in the warm bath water.  _ Warm.  _ It was something she wasn’t very used to, only the spare times her maid had managed to bring her some when she’d gotten ill in her parents’ castle. The woman had a footstool beside the basin and sat down, dabbing a rag in the warm bath water and cleaning Lily’s wounded arm. She also had needle and thread, and a candle. “Looks like I was right, love,” she sighed, putting gentle pressure and around the gash. “You’ll need mending. What’s your name, poppet?”

 

Lily’s eyes hesitantly met the woman’s again and started shaking, biting her lip and averting her eyes, like a frightened animal. The woman laughed. “You musta been beaten real good before you got here. Come now, I don’t bite. Aye, tell ya what. My name’s Christine, and this is my bathhouse. Is that better? Now can you tell me your name?” She nodded shakily, her breath rattling. “L-Lily, milady,” she said softly. “M-My name is Lily.” Christine hummed in response, looking over her thoughtfully. “That’s quite the name there, Lily,” she said more kindly. “What did you do to get yourself so beaten up?” That’s when Lily refused to answer, and Christine didn’t push. Instead, she started sterilizing the needle with the flame of the candle, threading it soon after. “This will hurt, love. I have balms and herbs for your feet, but this arm of yours needs a good stitch.” Another nod and Christine took her arm, sighing in preparation. “Brace yourself, love. I ain’t got no milk of the poppy.”

 

Gritting her teeth, Lily bit back a yelping whimper as Christine sewed her arm. She was used to having beatings inflicted on her, ones that led to broken bones, but that didn’t make things hurt any less. This was… a pinch, followed by a lot of pulling and more pinching. “You’re not much of a crier,” Christine commented, briefly gazing at Lily and returning back to work. “That’s good. Them royals and noble types don’t like the crying ones.” After a few more minutes, she’d finished and patted Lily’s arm. “Finish up, love, I’ll put the fire on and get some stew made. You’ll be staying here ‘til the auction.” Without another word, Christine left her to finish bathing. 

 

Lily scrubbed everything, picking the dirt and dried blood from her matted hair, tearfully combing her fingers to untangle the knots and not tug on the busted, scabbing part of her head when she fell. Her face was next, cleaning and scrubbing, carefully cleaning out the cut beside her eye. After scrubbing down the rest of her body, the water was murky, dark. A reddish-blackish brown that looked almost the same as rust, but she was clean. Taking the linen to dry herself, she gingerly stepped out of the basin. Her feet didn’t hurt near as much, but it was still a hassle to keep her balance. 

 

The slave dress. Lily swallowed the rising knot in her throat as she took it and examined it in her hands. Wool, her back would be exposed to a degree, and it tied around her neck. With a heavy sigh, she put it on, Christine entering just as she had finished. Lily turned, hearing her voice. “Lily? You’ve been in there for some time. Oh, don’t tell me you’ve- ah, there you- BY THE GODS! Princess Liliana!” She was on her knees almost faster than Lily could blink, head to the floor, bowing to her. “N-No, please,” Lily was in front of her, hands on her shoulders, trying to get her up. “Please don’t bow to me. I-I-I’m n-not a princess anymore. M-My…” How could she say it? That her parents sold her into slavery, forging an excuse that Lily had left the kingdom for love?   
  
It was a task in itself to make Christine stop bowing, to get her to her feet, but she did it. Christine shakily met Lily’s gaze but kept her head bowed. “Princess Liliana, I…” Lily pressed a finger to her own lips to hush the woman, peeking out of the windows to be sure no one had heard. “I’m not a princess anymore,” she repeated solemnly, then sighed. “C-Can we sit down? It… it’s a long story.” Nodding, Christine awkwardly gestured to the wooden chairs in the kitchen. “I-I apologize for the lack of finery in here, my lady,” she stammered quietly. Lily’s eyes filled with tears, from the woman’s kindness and graciousness. “I like them,” she said with a comforting smile. “They’re comfortable and I wouldn’t change it. But please, I’m not a princess anymore.”    
  


The two sat down together and Lily started explaining. Her life in the castle, the most recent events, and how she finally found herself in that cage. She only omitted that she had magic, knowing it was still widely feared throughout every kingdom. After, Christine nodded, shakily standing and moving to the fire, where a kettle was hanging over, the smell of something simply divine coming from it. “S-Stew’s about ready P-Princess- I-I mean, Lily,” she gave her a shaky smile and Lily stood, limping toward her. It was the first time she’d felt welcome anywhere. “Thank you for taking care of me,” Lily said sweetly, patting her shoulder and looking into the pot. When was the last time she had a hot meal? Her stomach rumbled ravenously from the scent alone. “You look hungry, dear,” Christine said, seemingly more calm than before. Lily nodded and smiled sheepishly. “Yes ma’am.”

 

Wooden bowls and spoons were set out already when Christine grabbed a ladle and started filling the bowls. “Eat, child,” she said softly but sternly. “You look as if you’d been starved.” Oh, if only she knew. Lily took one of the spoons and dug in, bringing the steaming food to her lips, blowing to cool it down. One bite in and… “Mmm! This is really good!” Her eyes were bright and she smiled happily, digging into the rest without another word. She finished the bowl in minutes but was still hungry. “There’s plenty more if you like, Lily,” Christine replied with a grin, about to get up to get her more. “N-No, I can… I can get it,” she insisted happily. Gritting her teeth with the effort, Lily grabbed her bowl and limped to the pot, ladling herself some more and limped back. This continued through two more bowls until she felt too full to stomach another bite. Christine laughed, finishing her second bowl and cleaning out the pot. “Go rest, child,” she gestured to a door with a nod which Lily went to. A bed. Lily had never been more grateful to see a bed in her entire life. With a heavy, tired sigh, she lay down and closed her eyes, asleep instantly. The next two days passed quietly.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is now in Bubel, or Aces High, central and neutral Kingdom of all five lands. Her first attendance to the annual festival, and she is being sold as a slave. What fate awaits her?

“Are you sure I shouldn’t notify the Joker, Lily? You could have a better life. Slaves anywhere are treated like… like…” Lily exhaled a short breath and took Christine’s hands in her own. It was the morning of the auction, of the Royal Flush, the annual festival that was always held in Aces High. Lily had never been, but she always heard amazing things from the nobles in Clubs. Some even brought her back little trinkets. Biting her lip with a small smile, she squeezed Christine’s hands kindly and nodded. “I’ll be okay,” she promised. “And I can’t have you in trouble for thinking I’d been kidnapped.” A knock sounded at the door, and Lily’s heart jumped in her chest. The two cast startled glances at one another when she nodded. Christine left her side and answered the door. “It’s time. Make sure she’s ready and we can take her to the auction house.”

The corner of her eye was still healing, her arm wrapped in gauze and bandages to keep the stitches covered, and her feet still ached, but Lily was ready. Giving Christine a nod, she limped past her, hazel eyes connecting with the blue ones of the soldier still standing there. His eyes widened. “P-Princess!” Panicked, Lily shook her head rapidly, grabbing his arm before he could kneel. “N-No, stop!” She insisted in a whisper. He stopped, his eyes meeting hers wearily once more as he removed his helm. He was handsome, to say the least. And tall. Black hair tied at the nape of his neck, his eyes a kind, sapphire blue. Lily swallowed, feeling more and more eyes upon them. “Please,” she peered up at him, still whispering. “Please don’t make it known. I don’t… I can’t…” The soldier began to stammer and try to apologize, drawing more stares. The whispers were starting. “Just… please… act like I’m a stranger.” Utterly perplexed, the soldier stopped apologizing but nodded. Lily kept her head down as he clasped the irons on her wrists and ankles. When he straightened, she saw his cheeks were wet and he couldn’t meet her gaze. Throwing a brief glance around, colors were  _ everywhere _ . Blacks and blues for Spades, golds and ambers for Diamonds, reds and golds for Hearts, and… greens and whites for Clubs. Her parents would be there. They always went before but never took her. This was going to be utter chaos. 

“What happened, Princess?” The soldier murmured quietly as he escorted her through the various staring, whispering crowds. “Why are you not with your family?” His gaze was further ahead. Following his line of sight, Lily fought the urge to turn and run. Several yards away, in front of the auction stage, were the royals from each kingdom. Her parents, who were making polite conversation with the Ace of Spades, while King Starkweather was speaking with his fiance, the Prince of Hearts, Fiyero Deamorte. That was an arranged marriage, everyone knew, and Fiyero looked every bit like the brat prince people often called him. Lily kept her head down as she was led to the stage, keenly feeling more and more eyes turn in her direction. “It’s the snow princess,” she heard one whisper. “I heard a rumor that she’d been brought here, but I never thought…” “This must all be a misunderstanding, Princess,” the soldier commented, looking down at her kindly. Lily shook her head. “It’s not,” she said quietly. Her gaze picked up, instinctively looking at her parents to find them not only ignoring her, but flagrantly laughing and enjoying themselves. The other royals though… their eyes were locked on her, never leaving her.

On the stage, the soldier held her arm, leaning forward to peer into her eyes. “You seem to have trouble walking, milady,” he said quietly. The other girls up for auction were huddled together, whispering amongst themselves and pointing at her. “Do you need me to stay?” Lily shook her head, giving him a small, half-smile. “No, thank you, though.” He’d left her side, but not before making sure she could stand on her own, then left her alone on the stage, with every pair of eyes burned into her. Once again, she kept her gaze to the floor when a few of the girls approached her. “I thought I recognized you,” a familiar voice was in front of her. One of the girls from the cage when they entered the city. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Lily was shaking, hearing whispers as the nobility of the kingdoms was gathering, all of them pointing at her on stage. “I-I-I couldn’t… b-because of th-this.” 

The other girls looked to the crowd, their shoulders squared defensively, standing in front of Lily and blocking the nobility’s sight of her. Her eyes stung, but she couldn’t cry. She felt so humiliated, unable to cover herself, unable to run or get away. Head down, shaking like a leaf, she waited there for what felt like an eternity before another set of steps echoed, silencing the crowd. The auctioneer. “If I could have everyone’s attention, please!” Slowly, it became more and more silent, but Lily still couldn’t look up. “Right then. The auction will begin straightaway, but first, some guidelines are in order. The first, you all remember the bidding rules. After a set amount of time, if no one has outbid you, you win. Second, we understand that you all don’t get along half the time, but do not damage the property in the auction house. Very Well. Let’s begin. Our first girl for sale…”

Lily tuned everything out, not hearing names or bids or anything, when finally, she heard her name. “And finally, our last girl up for bid is… my gods… ladies and gentlemen, the final girl up for bid is the Clubs’ very own Princess Liliana!” The crowd roared, different opinions being shouted simultaneously. “Release her!” “She should be clubbed!” “This isn’t right, she’s the princess!” The auctioneer was trying, and failing, to keep the crowd under control. Lily’s tearful hazel eyes looked to the crowd to find them fighting. Her parents had quietly slipped away, no longer in the auction house. When did they leave? Not that it mattered much. Nobility and royalty from Hearts seemed to try shying away from the situation, either clueless or cowardly. The brat prince, however, stayed firmly in his chair, eyes locked with hers. Lily looked away when the nobility from Diamonds began hurling things on stage, namely, stones and rocks. 

One connected to the side of her face, impacting at the corner of her mouth and busting her lip. A small, pained cry left her as her face turned on impact, blood trickling down her chin. The guards were doing absolutely nothing to prevent this from happening. More stones came, one hitting her bandaged arm, ripping the skin through the bandage. Her stitches had torn. Finally, the tears came. Lily fell to her knees, huddled against herself, her shoulders shaking. Maybe this is where she would finally die… “If this is the sort of thing I have to look forward to upon our betrothal, King Starkweather, I'm going to start rethinking our arrangement.” The crowd fell silent once more and Lily's eyes found the source. Fiyero Deamorte, Prince of Hearts, had called a stop to the current events. King Starkweather held up a hand to silence his nobility.

“Then tell me, dear Prince, what would you have me do?” Fiyero clicked his tongue, audible enough for her to hear and approached the King of Diamonds. “Continue the auction. Surely, a member of my Kingdom could use her.” Murmurs of agreement echoed in her ears. King Starkweather sighed, casting his gaze around before rolling his shoulders in frustration. “You’re living up to that brat rumor more and more each day, you know, but so be it. My nobility and I are done here.” That meant the only remaining people were the few from Clubs, still calling for her release, Spades, who were still hurling slanders at her, and Hearts, who were thrumming with excitement at the prospect of owning a princess. Lily watched Fiyero signal to the auctioneer to continue and sat down, keeping his gaze locked on her the entire time.

The bidding started. Spades threw in the lowest numbers possible, meant for insult, whereas Clubs were still in outrage over their princess being sold as a slave. Hearts, meanwhile, kept making high bid after high bid, the numbers making Lily’s head spin. It kept going, higher and higher, before that familiar voice silenced them all, throwing in the highest bid in record history. The auction was done and sealed, Lily had been sold. To Fiyero Deamorte. Hazel eyes immediately snapped to him, to find he still had that same, arrogant demeanor. In fact, he looked cruel. While he was the most handsome man in any kingdom, it didn’t change matters that he was still the brat prince, and he was getting on stage. 

“Get up,” even his voice was nice, biting and cruel as it was. Lily flinched, whimpering and unable to meet his gaze. Fiyero sighed, seemingly aggravated and grabbed her arm, roughly lifting her to her feet. “Look at me.” Slowly, hazel eyes met… emerald, and the most beautiful shade she’d ever seen. He was more attractive up close than from a distance. His face was twisted into a sneer, but his eyes were unreadable. “Well? What are you waiting for?  _ Move. _ ” She jumped, startled, and limped off stage. Gods… why of all people did  _ he  _ have to make the winning bid? How fast would she die this time? Lily held herself, gaze to the ground as she limped past everyone in the hall, only to have someone tug on her hair. Her face contorted in pain and a small cry escaped her as she was turned. Fiyero. Of course, who else would it be?

“Where do you think you’re going,  _ slave _ ?” His eyes were emerald fire, burning into her with such an intensity, she had forgotten that her scalp was bleeding again. “I-I-I…” Fiyero rolled his eyes and removed his hand from her hair, wiping them on his pants. He was almost snarling. “Enough with your whining, the carriage is this way.” A gesture of his head and Lily followed meekly, still limping and avoiding the stares she was given. As hard as she shook, her chains rattled, but she kept herself from crying. “Could you  _ be  _ any noisier? What kind of life did you lead before you got yourself sold like common burlap?” Lily bit her lip to stop it from quivering, but it was getting harder to keep the tears from falling. Still, she followed him, to the most extravagant carriage she’d ever seen in her life. 

Vibrant red with intricate gold inlay, white horses with gold attachments to the carriage. This carriage had to have cost more than half her parents’ castle. The coachman had stepped from his platform, bowing low to the Prince and opening the carriage door. “My apologies for being so bold, your Highness, but shouldn’t she be riding in the slave carriage?” Fiyero shook his head, his demeanor still haughty. “No,” his voice was curt. “She rides with me. It would seem as if I need to have some words with my new… acquirement.” Lily swallowed, shaking even more. “And do get me the keys for her shackles. The rattling is un _ bearable _ .” Another bow and his fist over his heart, the coachman left them to retrieve the keys. “You will be seated next to me, is that clear?” He’d turned, was facing her, but Lily couldn’t meet his gaze. The cruelty in his voice alone made her shrink into herself, but she nodded. 

With the crowd, Lily was almost forcefully shoved into the carriage, sitting beside Fiyero in shaking silence even as the coachman returned, keys in hand. “My apologies for the delay, your Highness, the auction house is still in a state of unrest.” He unlocked the shackles from her wrists and ankles, pulling the chains and cuffs away with a finality that settled into her bones. “Think nothing of it,” Fiyero said, waving his hand dismissively at the building. “We’re free from that requirement for the day.” “Yes, your Highness. Did you wish to have this one sent to the castle for preparations?” “No, I find myself rather bored with this year’s events. The excitement is now over.” Nothing more was said, the carriage door closed, sealing Lily alone with Fiyero for how long of a ride, she didn’t know. 

Head down, she squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her jaw as she clasped her hands in her lap, fighting every urge to shake and cry. Here she was, a slave, to someone who was quite possibly even more cruel than her own parents. “Liliana.” Soft. That voice was so soft, so gentle, it made Lily snap her eyes open just to see where it came from. It couldn’t… No. Not Fiyero. Not the brat prince. Yet the proximity left it to be no other possibility. “Liliana, please look at me.” Her eyes stung. He was still being gentle. She didn’t understand. This was a completely different person than he’d been moments ago. Hesitantly, her eyes met his. Even his expression was different. No longer stern and cold, but warm, welcoming, inviting. A soft, beautiful smile illuminated his features, made his emerald eyes almost sparkle. 

“Did I hurt you, darling?” Lily inhaled sharply, her face twisted with panic. Fiyero turned, so he could better face her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. His fingers brushed her cheek ever so softly and Lily flinched away from him, causing him to sigh. “Look at you, love. You’re terrified of me. May I see?” She bit her lip, looking down, but made no attempt to move away as he came closer. “Would you turn for me?” Turning as he said, she felt Fiyero’s fingers trace the exposed skin of her shoulders and neck, feeling a chill run down her spine. His fingers were warm, seemingly hot over each part he traced over before he moved to her hair. How did she not notice before, when he grabbed her arm? 

Gentle fingers slid across the back of her neck and she heard him sigh. “You’re bleeding. How did this happen, darling? Who hurt you?” Lily choked on a sob, a few tears finally falling as he ran his fingers through her hair, checking her scalp. Her shaking worsened, and Fiyero removed his hands from her hair, rubbing her shoulders lightly instead and pulling her back against him. “Shh, it’s all right now,” he whispered, tracing her arms. “I’m sorry I hurt you, Liliana. Please, tell me what I can do to fix this. How can I make it better?” Tears fell faster and the shaking continued, even more when Fiyero turned her to face him and held her, rubbing her back with slow, comforting movements. “I’ll make this better,” he swore softly, leaning back to cup her face. He kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger, hot against her skin, then pulled her into his lap. “I swear I’ll make this right, love.” 

Why was he doing this? Which one was the real Prince? The cruel and callous man she’d initially met, or this gentle one? The one so adamant on making things right for her? Fiyero continued to hold Lily as she cried, rocking her in his arms, stroking her hair and skin lightly as he murmured reassurances only she could hear. “I have you, darling. It’s all right now. Please don’t cry.” Somehow, the outward display of comfort made Lily hold onto him, crying into the crook of his neck. He didn’t stop comforting her. Not even as she passed out in his arms.

 

* * * * *

 

_ Ugh.  _ Fiyero stood in front of the full length mirror in the royal changing room, sneering at his reflection. Impeccably dressed, as usual, but to attend a common  _ festival _ ? Surely, he could throw a party more grand than that, and he had. He would do it again too. But, for the sake of appearances, he would attend. After all, depriving the entire nation of his incredibly handsome face should be a crime in and of itself. Who was he to make such a grievous error? His staff was in a flurry with preparations, but they were all smiling. Well, his slaves were, anyway. And why wouldn’t they? He was a slave just like them, in his eyes, at least. His face was everywhere, and appearance was crucial. Skipping meals, no regards for his own health, nor his own pain or pleasure. It wasn’t allowed. Oh no. If he’d done anything, even for the briefest instant, that was meant for himself, his mother would see him punished in the harshest degree. 

He’d been whipped, tied to racks during someone’s outlandish fantasies, the list continued, and he was meant to endure it all.  _ “Do what you deem necessary, but don’t touch his face. He still needs to make public appearances.”  _ His mother’s words burned like acid in his mind, but Fiyero kept that same cool and haughty air that he was so good at faking, even adding to it to a certain degree. Slaves that weren’t his own were treated harshly, and he would often make their jobs worse or harder. Always demanding the best, and damn the poor bastard who didn’t have what he’d requested done right the first time. So, with a sigh, knowing he looked his best, he pasted on that familiar haughty smile and left to attend that forsaken festival. 

Busy as usual, and the  _ commoners _ . Ugh… Fiyero sneered, his guard ensuring he had enough room to not have contact with any of them when he heard the whispers. The princess of Clubs had been brought to the city in a cage. Odd. He’d heard rumors of her, though no one had ever seen her face. Said to be a beauty, one that would rival even his perfect appearance. Well, we’ll have to see about that then, won’t we? Fiyero had also heard of the mistreatments she suffered from the King and Queen, her own parents. So… her treatment was similar to his own, huh? Was she expected to give her body to the highest bidder, the same as he was? A lot of wondering was done on his part, but no thinking. No, he wasn’t permitted to think. It was inconceivable and outlandish. 

Fiyero was ushered in the auction house by his guard, finding many of the nobles of his own kingdom and several others gathered inside, clamoring together and murmuring excitedly. Ahh, so the Clubs kingdom showed up after all. Namely, the king and queen. But where was their daughter, the little snowy darling? Fiyero sighed. All he had to do was make an appearance at this slave auction and be done. Just an appearance, then he could leave. The murmurs started to quiet as the slaves were escorted in, then broke into an uproar upon the last slave’s entrance. Fiyero perked up the instant he heard the whispers.

Long hair, black as a raven’s wing, pale, creamy skin, full pink lips and large, bright eyes. Was that her? She was wounded, a soldier supporting her weight as he brought her to the stage. Bandaged arm, a cut beside her eye, and limping. She was so small, shrinking into herself to make herself even more so as the other slaves up for auction approached and surrounded her. So… they knew who she was and stood in front of her defensively as the auctioneer called for quiet. Fiyero never took his eyes off of her. From the moment she entered, there was something that made him focus solely on her. 

Word had only begun to spread of her disappearance from Clubs. Rumors of kidnapping, along with the web her parents had spun of her abdicating her crown for love…  _ love. _ Exactly what Hearts represented, what Fiyero Deamorte himself represented. There was also the rumor, and seemingly the true tale, that the princess had been sold to slavers, adding insult to injury to her parents’ treatment of her. Speaking of which… he’d cast his gaze around briefly to find her parents had long since disappeared. It seemed as if someone had some things to hide. 

With the auction starting, the bids went by fairly quick, and the reason why was obvious. Everyone, Fiyero included, could see the appeal of owning a princess. Was it cruel? Maybe, but everyone had their own sick thrills that needed attention at some point. Within an hour, two at most, the other slaves had been sold to various kingdoms, leaving only her, Princess Liliana. Even the auctioneer was stunned, checking his list, his eyes wide and staring at the girl. He recovered quickly, just as soon as the uproar had started. Clubs demanding her release, Spades shouting lewd remarks, the men especially, while Hearts were clamoring together excitedly about potentially owning her. Diamonds, however, escalated the situation and started throwing stones at the girl.

This situation was wearing on Fiyero’s nerves and quickly. One stone managed to strike Liliana’s face and bust her lip, another larger stone impacting with her bandaged arm, blood instantly seeping through the wound. Was it pity that made him stand abruptly and threaten his marriage to Jason Starkweather, King of Diamonds, if the display wasn’t ceased? General annoyance? He was the brat prince, after all, and image meant everything. At least, according to Mother, it did. But he couldn’t let anyone else take her. Mother, let it be anyone else, but not Princess Liliana. She was far too pretty, words of her benevolence far too great to let another kingdom, let alone his own nobility have her. She was his. She had to be. Possessive on his part, sure, but at that moment, nothing else registered. 

If Fiyero was being honest with himself, the display of the Diamonds nobility was rather dull and childish, but, the important thing was, they’d left. Those that remained from the other kingdoms were buzzing. The Brat Prince had thrown another tantrum. And yeah, it’s capitalized now. If it’s going to be widespread, why not make it a title? Now it was time to actually settle the matter of who would have her. The Kingdom of Clubs was still outraged, but had quieted considerably. That left Spades and Hearts. Spades made demeaning and crude prices, whereas Fiyero’s own nobility, those of Hearts, escalated bid after bid in hopes of owning her for themselves. Enough was enough. One brief call of a number, lower than he intended to call and the entire auction house was silent with awe. He’d just made history with the bidding price. With no one even trying to outbid him, the auction was over. Princess Liliana now belonged to him. 

Disappointed murmurs and whispers of shock could be heard buzzing throughout the auction house as slowly, people started to clear. Fiyero, eyes still locked on her, ignored them all and made his way to the stage, her eyes cast down until he was beside her, standing above her. An urge to scoop her into his arms passed through him, but he had to remember who he was first and foremost. Sneering at her to get up, she whimpered, flinching away from him. Odd… an ache settled in his chest, one he was very unused to feeling, and, upon gazing to the rest of the room, remembered his position once more and snatched her arm, pulling her to her feet. That was when their eyes met. Hazel, large, clear and bright, seemingly fashioned after the finest cut opals, or did the stones weep at her beauty and try to replicate themselves? Fiyero didn’t know, but managed to keep his facial expression the same even as he studied her. 

The rumors didn’t lie, she was a beauty, one he’d never seen before. Almost losing himself for a moment, Fiyero snapped at her to move and the moment she did, he noticed her limping, even as he rubbed his fingers together, still inwardly marveling at the smoothness of her skin. But she was moving in the wrong direction and he had to stop her. His fingers twisted in her hair, pulling her back, eliciting a cry of pain.  _ What happened to her?  _ Instantly filled with guilt, he released her, gesturing, rather harshly, where the carriage would be. Liliana followed without another word, chains rattling as she shook with each step. Fiyero heard her gasp quietly when they were in front of his carriage, then glanced to see her beside him, her large hazel eyes widened in surprise. How had she not seen the state of a simple carriage? What did her kingdom do to her? She was of royal blood, she had to know finer things in her life… right?

The coachman, noticing her wounded state, barely suppressed his sneer before asking if she should be in the slaves’ carriages. Not this one. The instant his slaves saw her, there would without a doubt be more unrest amongst them. Men and women alike in his employment, but the instant they saw Liliana, she would be done for. Fiyero shook his head, fully aware of the stares and glances thrown in their direction. He insisted to have a key brought for her shackles, and while his tone and demeanor reflected annoyance, he couldn’t bear to see her in such a state. The coachman left without a sound, allowing Fiyero to, while he didn’t wish to, rudely shove Liliana into the carriage. He could have sworn he saw something red on the back of her neck, waiting until they were inside to even have a look over her. She wouldn’t speak, let alone look at him, trembling as if he’d struck her, every muscle in her small frame shaking and tense. 

Just as Fiyero raised his hand, to brush the skin of her shoulder, the coachman returned, keys in hand. He withdrew his hand, watching as the man unlocked her cuffs and pulled them away. Fiyero felt his heart stop. Her wrists were marred with black and purple, her skin bruised in a way he didn’t think possible. Those marks weren’t just recent, they’d been there for some time. Once the door had closed them off from the spectating eyes, he looked over her again, only to see her huddled against herself as if she’d be attacked by him at any moment. Hair over her face like a curtain, hands clasped together, the knuckles white with pressure, shaking worse than ever.  _ “Liliana,”  _ Fiyero spoke so softly, but she tensed anyway, curling in even more on herself. The sharp inhale of breath and he watched as she slowly lifted her head, eyes open, cheeks wet.  _ “Liliana, please look at me.”  _ It took some time, but finally, she did. Those hazel eyes were still so beautiful, even reddened from crying. He smiled, hoping it would calm her, reaching out to her as he asked if he’d hurt her.

She flinched from him. Liliana flinched, causing Fiyero to momentarily clench his jaw before realizing: she was  _ afraid _ . He hurt her. He knew in some way that he’d hurt her and had to check. As he had Liliana turn for him, Fiyero saw blood trickling down the back of her neck and realized that must have been when he tugged on her hair. Immediately guilty, he became closer to her, feeling her wrack with tremors and silent sobs as he rubbed her shoulders. It only got worse as he pulled her against his chest, tracing the faintest lines across her arms. Fiyero kept his voice soft as he apologized, promising to make things better for her, promising he’d make up for his actions toward her. She still cried, even as he turned her, cupping her cheek and kissing her forehead. When he pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair, still murmuring softly, she continued to cry, but this time, she held onto him.

Fiyero ran his fingers through her hair, lightly going over her arms as she continued to shake and cry, even as she cried herself to sleep in his arms, her head on his shoulder as the carriage continued the long journey back to the kingdom of Hearts. Cradling her, Fiyero leaned back, going over her sleeping face softly, his mind made up the more he gazed at her. She would be solely his, kept close by if not by his side at every moment, given her own room and treated like the queen she should be, not a slave. He knew no one else would be all too thrilled by his decision, but he didn’t care. No one would hurt her again. He would be sure of it.


	5. Chapter Four

Lily woke to a setting sun, and someone alternating between cradling her face and running fingers through her hair. As her eyes fluttered open, she was greeted by emerald and crimson.  _ Fiyero Deamorte _ . The Brat Prince of Hearts. Inhaling sharply, she tried her best to back away, but he was holding her to him, hushing her as her panic grew. “It’s all right, love,” he said softly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “I will never let any more harm come to you, ever again. You’re mine now, do you understand?”  _ His. _ Like property. As of that moment forward, that’s all she’d ever be, Fiyero Deamorte’s property. Tears stung her eyes again and she nodded, whimpering as she bit her lip. With a brief, quick motion, Fiyero brought her to his chest, his arms wrapped around her in an embrace as he stroked her back, leaving a gentle kiss on her shoulder. “Don’t be afraid of me, darling. I won’t hurt you.”

 

As she shook, he still held her, but this time she made no attempt to get away. She didn’t relax, however, wondering what his intentions were. His movements changed, from running his hand across the skin of her back to massaging with gentle pressure. Gradually, her shaking stopped, his hand returning to brushing across the skin of her back as he hummed thoughtfully. “There we are. You  _ can  _ trust me, love, even if the rumors would say otherwise.” Lily pulled back slightly, staring into emerald eyes, searching for any lies. “I… I couldn’t even trust m-my own parents. H-How… how can you tell me this and… and expect me to believe you?” Fiyero pursed his lips as he gazed at her and sighed thoughtfully. “I suppose then, that I’ll have to show you.” His charming smile was back and cupped her cheek. Unconsciously, she turned into his touch, unused to such a warmth or tenderness from… from anyone, really. 

 

“Why are you being so nice? N-No one… no one’s ever been nice to me before. Why you?” “Ah, she speaks,” there was a tease in his voice, those emerald eyes twinkling as he smiled. “Darling, those who have been anything less than kind to you or treated you without the reverence you so deserve shall be met with swift punishment. You’re not a slave to me, my dear, you are a  _ queen _ .” “Wh-what?” Lily choked, blinking rapidly as she tried to process what he’d said. She knew what she heard, she just thought she’d misinterpreted it. “You’re a queen, darling, and you’re going to be treated like one.” Immediately, her hazel eyes stung once more, threatening to spill over. “But, in public, I  _ will  _ have to refer to you as my slave, unfortunately,” there was an apologetic tone in his voice, one Lily didn’t think she’d hear from anyone. “I’m terribly sorry about this, love. It seems you and I… you and I are more similar than you might guess.” Her eyebrows knit together in confusion, biting her lip before opening and closing her mouth a couple of times. “What… what do you mean?” 

 

Fiyero smiled tenderly, brushing the skin of her shoulder, still keeping her in his lap. “I’ve heard the tales of your own upbringing, my dear, and after seeing you for sale at the auction, I knew they were true. Your parents and their treatment of you…” Darkness clouded his vision, his jaw clenched, but was gone almost as instantly as it appeared. “Anyhow, we’ve crossed the border into my lands if you’d care to see before the sun sets.” Curious of what he might have said, Lily sniffed and chewed her lip, but didn’t say anything. Instead, her focus turned, hazel eyes gazing out of the carriage where he’d gestured. Gasping sharply, hand over her mouth, it was as if she’d stepped out of her world and into a dream. 

 

Everything outside was lush and green, the scents of something beautiful wafting into the carriage. Lily’d never smelled anything like it before. Light, refreshing, as if whatever that scent was could take all the weight from her shoulders. She had to get closer. Adjusting herself, she leaned forward, just to get more of a view and take in more of that scent. Fiyero chuckled, skimming his hands down her sides as he kept her in his lap. “What… Um, what is that- that smell? It… it’s so beautiful.” Hazel met emerald, finding the prince smiling softly. “Those are flowers, darling. Have you never smelled flowers before?” Lily shook her head. “N-No, I… I haven’t. I-I’ve never seen them before, either. What… what do they look like?” Something akin to bewilderment flashed in his eyes. “There are different kinds, darling. If you’d like, I can show them to you. The palace has a garden filled with them.” The corners of her mouth twitched upward into a soft smile and she nodded. “I-I’d like that, v-very much and… and thank you, your Majesty.” 

 

“Oh, my dear, sweet Liliana,” Fiyero sighed wistfully and pulled her back to him, cupping her cheek, their eyes staying connected. “With you, my title does not exist. You may use my name, darling.” Lily’s heart skipped in her chest. There was an earnestness there that shot straight through her, leaving her unable to refuse. “Y-Yes, y-your M- Fiyero.” Pink dusted across her cheeks and she tucked her head down. Thumb stroking her cheek, he tilted his head and bit his lip. “You only have to be formal in public, my dear Liliana. All right?” Their eyes met again, and she placed her hand gently over his. “L-Lily.” “I’m sorry, love?” “You can… you can call me Lily.” He was so warm, she couldn’t help but turn her face into his hand, sighing with content, even shakily. “Very well then,” returning her smile, Fiyero brought her closer to his chest. “Lily it is. You might not be aware, love, but your name is also that of a flower.” Her eyes widened briefly. “It is?” Another laugh. “It is, and they just so happen to be my favorites. Imagine my luck.” 

 

“What do you mean, F-Fiyero?” Stroking her arm with featherlight touches, Fiyero kissed her forehead. “What I mean is that now… now my favorite flower just so happens to be in my arms.” Burying her face in her hands, Lily turned crimson, peeking at him through her fingers when he gently pulled her hands away. “I mean every word, love. You shouldn’t hide yourself, especially not from me.” She bit her lip and gave a small nod, feeling anxious all over again. He held her hands, massaging them as she began to fidget. She was born a princess, beaten like a slave, and sold the same way. Lily didn’t understand Fiyero’s kindness, but it wasn’t unwelcome. Quite the opposite, even if it was unnerving. Still, she was expecting him to turn back into the Brat Prince at any moment. 

 

Something draped over her shoulders, breaking her reverie. A cloak, made of the softest and most plush material she’d ever felt in her life. Crimson, embroidered with roses surrounding a crowned heart. The inner layer brushing her skin was the softest fur she’d ever felt in her life, and it smelled  _ wonderful _ . A scent she couldn’t quite place, but one that brought her absolute comfort. A heavy sigh of content left her and Fiyero smiled again. He seemed to be doing that a lot. Smiling. It suited him, made his eyes sparkle. “It’s really soft. What… what kind of fur is it?” Tracing the cloak’s lining with a single finger, going over the stitching with almost reverence, he spoke quietly. “Rabbit fur, I believe. The royal seamstress crafted and dyed it by hand, presenting it to me for some reason or other. My name day, I believe, but there are so many looking to gain favor with the royal family that I might be mistaken.” He paused a moment, as if he were taking the sight of her into memory. 

 

“Red suits you, darling, I think I’ll keep you in it.” All Lily could do was nod, seemingly reminded of her new position.  _ Slave _ . Then again, she never had a choice in Clubs either, so there was little difference really, save for Fiyero’s kindness. Peering through the opening of the carriage, he sighed, rubbing her arms with a small smile. “We’ll be on stopping for the night shortly, love. There are, however, only a few things you need to remember once we arrive, both at the inn and the palace: you are to remain at my side at all times in public, don’t speak to anyone that isn’t me or a member of staff without me present. If anyone gives you anything, be it a gift for yourself or anyone in the palace, don’t accept it. I’m sure you can understand why.” She nodded and Fiyero rested his hand on the back of her neck, thumb under her jaw, tilting her face up to his. “In… in case someone w-wants t-to kill you, r-right?” 

 

Fiyero pressed his lips to her forehead. “Partially, love. You’ll know the rest later, hm?” Lily nodded, letting him hug her to his frame. Flinching once more as she bit her lip, she tucked her head down, resting it on his shoulder. “I… I’m s-sorry.” Gently, as to not injure her further, he threaded his fingers through her hair, humming softly. “It’s all right, darling. You can explain once we get you settled in the palace. We should arrive in about… two weeks. For now, let us try and get past this awkwardness. You’ll have a warm bath and join me for supper, and I’ll have you sharing the room with me as well. Your face is highly recognizable, and I can’t have you at risk. Diamonds like to loiter around the borders.” Lily tensed, clinging to him unconsciously and trembling, remembering the auction as if it were only moments ago and not the day before. She nodded as he rubbed her back. “I-I understand,” her murmur was shaking, quiet. Fiyero hummed, leaning back to look her in the eye. “I know you do, darling.” There was no condescending tone in his voice, only agreement. 

 

The carriage came to a stop, and Lily heard the coachman stepping from his platform. Assuming she had to separate herself from him, she tried removing herself from Fiyero’s lap only for him to hold her there. “Not to worry, love, no one will mind this.” The carriage door opened, and Lily saw the coachman staring between her and the prince with disbelieving eyes before he shrugged. “Have you taken a liking to her, your Majesty?” Fiyero bristled, adjusting himself to step from the carriage first and offering Lily his hand. “Never you mind, coachman,”  _ there  _ was the biting cruelty from the auction. She hesitated, waiting for him to turn that demeanor toward her, but it never came. “Come darling, it’s all right.” Even more confused, she extended a shaking hand, taking his with uncertainty and tugging his cloak tighter around her frame. 

 

His strong hand enveloped hers, leading her down slowly and watching her as she limped down the steps, keeping his other hand outstretched in case she lost her footing. Another thing she didn’t understand. She was his slave now, his property, why was he helping her? “Wh-why? Why are you h-helping me? I-I’m y-your slave now. Y-You shouldn’t-” “Ah, ah, darling,” wrapping an arm around her waist, Fiyero supported her, encouraging her to lean on him as he smiled again, his eyes glittering. “What were my words in the carriage?” “Th-that…” Lily swallowed, realizing she needed his support more than she thought. “That you d-don’t think of me as a… a slave.” She winced, her feet and ankles giving her more pain than she imagined. Still, amidst the pain, his words were utterly foreign to her. How could he think of her as a queen? She knew his reputation, knew the tales of his temper. Between those and actually meeting him, however, she was beginning to think they were two different men.    
  
“Right you are, love,” Fiyero’s smile was ever-present, even as he lifted Lily into his arms, carrying her inside the inn,  _ The Flaming Rose _ . She yelped, arms around his shoulders as she tucked her head to his neck, trembling. “Wh-what?” “How did you get so injured, darling?” He wondered, turning to his side to enter the inn. “I noticed your limp and find myself curious. Care to indulge me at supper?” The innkeeper was approaching, a stout woman, reminding Lily of Christine in Bubel. “Welcome back, your Highness,” even the voice was similar. While she kept expecting Fiyero to set her down, he didn’t. The innkeeper didn’t seem deterred and continued on. “Your room is waiting, filled with everything you’ve specified from your last visit. Was there anything else you needed?” Adjusting Lily, he shifted his weight for a moment. “Bring the best soaps you have for a woman, oils too, as well as bandages and salves. She’s injured.” While not as cruel as he had been to the coachman, Fiyero’s voice still had a bite to it, an arrogance. As the woman turned, he called after her. “And something to make her pain more bearable! If she so much as hisses from an annoyance, I’ll see to it this inn is shut down-  _ permanently. _ ” 

 

Ah, now Lily knew why the rumors existed. The innkeeper scurried away in a flash, and the prince started upstairs, cradling Lily in his arms. Why was he so nice to her and no one else? It was a nice inn as her gaze scoured the halls and stairs before entering the room, the prince’s room. Spruce walls with things burned into them that she’d never seen before, creeping along everything in tendrils. A hickory floor, well worn from foot traffic, and the distinct scents of… that smell.  _ Flowers, _ Fiyero called them. Flowers. Pretty, she wondered if the sight would be just as pretty as the name. There was also the scent of food, baking bread and cooking meats, and Lily’s stomach rumbled loudly. Entering the room, he laughed and gently placed her on the bed. “You sound famished, love,” he stroked her cheek, almost with reverence, and sat beside her, easing the cloak from her shoulders. “A-A little,” she admitted softly, her face flushed. Not only was she incredibly nervous, but these lands were much warmer than Clubs. “Well, you’ll have a bath drawn shortly, and the kitchens never close. How does a bath sound before we eat?” 

 

She nodded, her hazel eyes brightening considerably, almost excited. “Y-Yes please, y-your Maj- Fiyero,” Lily swallowed and cast her gaze downward once more, causing Fiyero to tilt her chin up. “Don’t fret, darling, it’ll take time, and I have no qualms in waiting for you.” Hazel searched emerald and she found no lies, only genuine sincerity. A knock on the door. Lily attempted to stand when he placed a hand on her leg. “No, love,” he stood and started for the door. “You’re injured. I insist you rest for now.” She bit her lip and nodded. “What is it?” That harshness was back and Lily flinched as the door opened. A young boy, dirty and disheveled, carrying a basin on his own. The boy looked to be struggling and her heart clenched. Even his voice was small as he tried bowing and speaking to Prince Fiyero. “I’ve come to start the bath as requested, your Majesty! Innkeeper’s orders!” Lily saw the prince’s jaw clench, but, remembering his orders, didn’t speak up. “She sent a  _ boy _ , to assist in bathing a  _ woman _ ? Boy, I should have you flogged for agreeing to this!” “W-Wait!” The child had flinched from Fiyero when Lily called out. 

 

Two sets of eyes snapped toward her and she stood on wavering legs. “I-I m-meant… I-I’m n-not sure if he kn-knew exactly wh-who the bath w-was for.” “N-No ma’am!” The boy’s voice cracked and she saw tears in his eyes, her heart instantly torn. “Honest to gods, I didn’t know! She just sent me up with the basin, that’s all! I ain’t got nothin’ else!” “Lily,” Fiyero’s tone was a warning one, but she limped closer, even as he tried to stop her. “Lily, sit down, love.” “I-I can d-do this, y-your Majesty,” she replied shakily, approaching the small boy. He couldn’t have been any older than seven. His lip quivered as she leaned forward. “What’s your name?” Lily’s voice was light, trying her best to smile through her pain. She shook as she took the basin gently from his hands. “B-Braeden, miss,” a few tears spilled out and he wiped them away roughly, sniffing as his blue eyes found hers. “Braeden’s a nice name. Thank you for the basin, Braeden. I can take it for you.” Immediately, the child brightened and held out his hands. “Not at all, miss. ‘Tis my job, but I ain’t got the soaps. Innkeeper’s bringin’ those.” A small smile graced her face and she nodded. “Well, by all means, you’ve got a job to do, right? Can’t take that from you, now can I?” 

 

Braeden shook his head, giving her a bright smile as she gave the basin to him. “‘At’s right, miss! I’ll set it up and be out of here in a flash, you’ll see!” Lily stepped aside, hazel eyes finding Fiyero’s emerald ones. He’d been silent, watching the two interact when he finally moved for the boy to come through. The boy ran straight to an adjoining room, one she could only assume was a washroom. Tinkering and clattering could be heard as she wavered again when Fiyero caught her. “Darling, you…” He was frustrated, Lily could see it and fully braced herself for punishment when he took her in his arms, carrying her to the bed once more. “You’re injured, love. Why did you… and I told you the rules. Why did you directly disobey me?” A sob caught in her throat and her eyes stung, trembling as he held her. “I… I’m sorry! I just… I-I c-couldn’t s-see a child th-that way. M-My parents…” 

 

A few tears escaped with a sob. “Oh, Lily… Lily, darling, please don’t cry, love. Do you think I’ll hurt you again?” “I-I d-don’t… kn-know,” she choked out and he brought her to his chest, rubbing her back and kissing her temple. “I-I’m u-used to it, s-so I should e-expect it, but I-” “I’m not going to hurt the boy or you, love. You have my word. You’ll never be hurt,  _ ever  _ again. Not while you’re with me.” Lily sniffed and pulled back, teary hazel eyes meeting calm, comforting emerald. Fiyero smiled softly and brushed his fingers over her cheeks, wiping the tears away. “I’ll make you an offer, darling. The rules still stand, but I’ll let this incident pass. The rumors didn’t lie about your benevolence, love.” Sniffing quietly, she could still hear Braeden in the adjacent room, but something wasn’t adding up with Fiyero. “Wh-what’s y-your offer?” 

 

“Stay by my side, and no matter what comes, never run from me. That’s my offer.” He’d been nothing but kind to her since the auction ended, what reasoning did he have for making that offer? In order for him to overlook what she had done, she had to promise to stay with him. That seemed fairly redundant, considering he owned her. Lily bit her quivering lip and gazed at him for a moment. “I… I p-promise,” she agreed, keeping shaky eye contact with him. “I-I’ll s-stay with you.” Satisfied, his arms were around her in an embrace that seemed… warm, inviting even. Tucking her face in the crook of his neck, she returned his embrace. He smelled wonderful, the same scent as those… those  _ flowers _ , and something else. Something sharp, smooth, and masculine. “The bath is ready, Your Highness,” Braeden’s voice was closer, both Fiyero and Lily lifting their heads to see he was now in the room with him. Hesitant, the small boy took a few steps forward. “What else is there?” Fiyero asked, the bite in his words still present but not as cold. “If… If I might be so bold, your Majesty, I know how to bandage and mend wounds. Once the lady has her bath, I can come back and apply the salves and bandages.” 

 

Lily wanted to speak, but she knew his rules. Not knowing exactly what he was capable of, only rumors, she kept her mouth shut, resting her head on his shoulder and fighting a yawn. Fiyero trailed his fingers down her back, silent for a moment before answering. “That will be fine, boy. Come back when the lady is dressed from her bath.” Braeden bowed lowly, eyes bright as ever. “Yes, your Majesty! I’ll be back then!” Without another word, the boy took off, gently closing the door behind him. “You did well, darling,” he was almost whispering, breath hot against her skin just before he kissed her shoulder. The innkeeper knocked shortly after, entering once Fiyero answered. It was time for her bath. While he helped her to the washroom, he did not enter. Instead, he turned his gaze away, much to the innkeeper’s confusion. “Your Majesty, the girl is yours to look at and do with what you choose.”   
  


“She is a lady and deserving of respect,” Fiyero replied curtly, stepping from the washroom. Lily sighed shakily, not meeting the eyes of the innkeeper. “All right, child, undress.” Swallowing, she untied the knot of the dress from behind her neck when the woman stopped her. “Ay, miss, look at me.” She stopped, biting her lip as she turned her gaze to the woman, who immediately became awestruck. “P-P-Princess! There- there must be some sort of mistake! You can’t-” “Th-there’s n-no mistake,” she said quietly, fingers fidgeting. “I… I belong t-to the prince now.” “Princess, how did this happen?” “W-Well, I… it-it’s a long story, s-so…” The innkeeper shook her head sadly and placed a comforting hand on her arm. “Then the rumors were true. Weren’t they, love?” Lily tilted her head, confused. “P-Prince Fiyero m-mentioned rumors, t-too. Wh-what rumors were those?” “Into the bath, Princess, and I’ll explain.”

 

Without another word, Lily undressed completely and with the help of the woman, was in the basin. The water was warm, borderline hot as she stepped in. It was new for her. Even with Christine in Bubel, the water was never this warm. Braeden had skill, that much was for sure. The innkeeper, whose name was Ingrid, told Lily the rumors circulating about her in the kingdom of Clubs. That she had abdicated her crown and position next in line for the throne, leaving for love, and that her parents regularly beat her, if not the staff in the palace. The instant Ingrid mentioned that Lily had been sold to slave traders, she tensed, swallowing the knot in her throat. Her eyes stung from the memories. It was only weeks ago, not months. 

 

Ingrid washed Lily’s hair with soap, replenishing the texture with a wonderful smelling oil before she bowed to take her leave so she could finish bathing. “Be sure to use that oil on your skin, love. Keeps it soft, as per the prince’s orders.”  _ Why does he want my skin soft? Does he intend to keep touching me?  _ Anxious, Lily swallowed the growing knot in her throat again and nodded. Never knowing a man, she shook, now more timid of him than before. Scrubbing as much as possible, she wasn’t surprised to see the filth that had polluted the water, her skin pink from the water’s temperature and the vigorous scrubbing. Gingerly stepping from the basin, Lily retrieved her slave dress, but was unable to find her undergarments. She bit her lip to suppress the whimper of panic, putting the dress on with quaking hands as she grew even more fearful of the prince’s intentions with her.  _ You don’t have a choice anymore, Liliana.  _

 

Twisting her hair into a knot behind her head, she used the scented oil as ordered and left the washroom to find Fiyero was waiting patiently for her, a soft smile on his face. He stood to greet her, arm around her waist as he led her to a table and chairs. “You’re glowing, darling, and the scent from the oil suits you.” Biting her lip, Lily nodded silently as he helped her sit on one of the cushioned wooden chairs. “I’ll call the boy to redress your bandages and then we’ll have supper.” Fiyero left the room briefly, leaving her in solitude. Eyes stinging, a few tears fell as she took shaking breaths to calm herself. He returned with Braeden as she wiped her eyes. “Darling, what is it? Why are you crying?” Instantly at her side, he took a knee, taking her hands into his. Lily flinched and shook her head, fighting the sob threatening to rip from her throat. Emerald searched hazel and he cupped her cheek.

 

“Lily,” sighing thoughtfully, Fiyero stood and kissed her forehead, brushing his fingers through her damp hair. “Talk to me, love. What brings such a distraught expression to such a lovely face?” “What… wh-what do you intend t-to do with m-me?” Perplexed, his eyebrows knit together in concern. “I intend to give you a better life, darling. One where you’re not mistreated, to treat you as the queen you should be.” Stifling a whimper, Lily nodded again as Braeden cleared his throat. “It’s all right, miss,” he said cheerfully, blue eyes twinkling. His blonde hair shone like spun gold in the torchlight, but his face… Braeden’s face looked to be younger than seven. “What the prince says is true. I know when someone lies, and he speaks the truth.” The knot was back as more tears rimmed her eyes. Children often were brutally honest. Fiyero eyed the boy warily, but stepped aside to let him bandage her, carrying a basket of linen, cloth, and tubs of various herbs and salves. Smiling bright, Braeden set the basket to the floor and joined it, plopping himself down and going straight to work. 

 

“Now, don’t you worry about a thing, miss! This won’t hurt a bit!” Braeden’s smile was infectious, and it was hard not to smile along with him. Taking one of the tubs from the basket, the boy was quick to open it, applying the salve to her feet and ankles, then to the stitched gash on her leg. It was warm, but soothing. Quietly, almost inaudible, Lily could hear him speaking and a small glow emit from his palms. The boy had magic. Unsure if Fiyero heard or not, she cast a tentative glance toward the prince, finding his expression somewhat frustrated and bored. So either magic was known in Hearts or he didn’t know. As the warmth increased on her feet and ankles, Lily began to notice the rate at which the marks were fading, disappearing without a trace. Even the wound on her leg was rapidly fading, the stitches popping from the skin and falling to the floor. A few grateful tears slipped down her cheeks and she choked on a laugh, smiling through watering eyes. 

 

Fiyero’s hand shot out like a striking snake, clutching Braeden’s wrist, jaw clenched and his emerald eyes burning. “Boy, you had one warning. Now you come back and inflict pain on my flower. I should-” “N-No! Stop!” Lily grabbed Fiyero’s arm, her heart slamming as he turned his gaze on her. “H-He… he didn’t h-hurt me! I-I’m s-sorry I disobeyed you again, but I… he’s just a child! He didn’t hurt me! P-Please… please, I-I’ll t-take any p-punishment, but d-don’t… don’t hurt him…” Stunned, he released Braeden, whose blue eyes were now rimmed with tears like Lily’s. “Darling, this is the second time you’ve disobeyed me,” there was an underlying threat in his tone, causing Lily to tremble and nod. “You had better give good reason for this, love. Otherwise, I’ll keep you isolated for my eyes only.” “Y-Your Majesty, I…” It was Braeden that spoke, and Fiyero grinded his jaw as his eyes found the boy.    
  
“I’m supposed t-to keep it secret… N-Not s-supposed t-to tell nor show anyone, no sir, but the lady… the lady’s good and she won’t tell. I kn-know s-she won’t and-” “Out with it, boy,” Fiyero sneered. “What are you saying?”  _ He doesn’t know, but how lenient will he be if we tell him the truth? _ Braeden stood, shoulders back as if he were a soldier despite his quivering lip and spoke in a small voice. “I can… I can show your Majesty if you’ll allow it.” Fiyero’s gaze was suspicious as he exhaled a heavy breath. “Make it quick, but if so much as another hair on her head is harmed, and it comes from your hands…” The boy quickly shook his head and was at Lily’s side in an instant. “W-Watch, good prince.” Rubbing his hands together, Braeden placed one on the cut beside her eye, all under the watchful stare of her master. Hazel met emerald and she bit her lip, but didn’t look away. He was so angry with her, she knew for sure once this was over, she’d be punished, and harshly. 

 

A sharp gasp left Lily as the boy’s hand warmed against her skin, the glow from his palm bright in her peripheral. The gasp immediately turned to a sigh, relieved. Emerald eyes widened at the sight before him, leaving Fiyero awestruck as Braeden quietly stepped back with a gentle smile. Placing trembling fingers where the cut should have been, a small, elated giggle erupted from her throat. She couldn’t believe it. The skin was completely smooth, as if the cut had never been there in the first place. “What is this?” Fiyero was whispering, inching closer and taking Lily’s face in his hands, running his thumb over where the wound should have been. “M-Magic, my good prince,” Braeden replied, bowing his head. “That’s not possible,” still whispering, he went over Lily’s healed skin with reverence and briefly glanced at the small boy. “Do it again, please. Show me.” That put a bounce in the boy’s step, instantly in front of Lily when Fiyero backed away. This time, Braeden healed her busted lip, then moved to her wrists and arms, and finally, her head. Every mark, every wound or bruise or scar, vanished before his eyes. 

 

In a trance, Fiyero slipped into the chair across from Lily, hand over his mouth in wonder. “Magic is dead,” he said softly, disbelieving. “Magic has been dead for centuries. How…” “No one knows, your Majesty,” Braeden went over Lily’s still shaking form, checking for any spots he might have missed. “It’s been cropping up in different places. Young and old alike are finding they’ve got powers. They’re scared.” Regaining a little composure, Fiyero leaned forward, puzzled and mystified. “Why would anyone be frightened of possessing magic? It’s a gift.” Braeden sighed, looking far older than the child he was as he locked eyes with the prince. “Not to everyone, your Highness,” he replied sullenly. “It’s not common, and most people fear it. Bounty prices are much larger when a person has magic.” The room was eerily silent, neither of them speaking for some time. Remembering her own ordeal before she arrived in Bubel, Lily chewed her now healed lip and kept her hazel eyes cast downward. 

 

“You should come with us to the palace,” Fiyero’s offer came out of nowhere. Both Braeden and Lily’s eyes shot to him in surprise, their mouths falling open unceremoniously. “I wouldn’t lie or jest about something like this. Come with us, you could benefit greatly as the royal apothecary.” “You’re very kind, your Majesty, but my place is here for now. Ingrid’s not my ma, but she takes good care of me since my folks passed on.” Fiyero’s emerald eyes found Lily’s hazel ones, searching briefly before he gave a small nod. “Then I won’t force the issue upon you, Braeden. However, the offer stands whenever you should accept.” Smiling brightly, the boy bowed to both the prince and Lily, gathering the basket and salve. “Thank you, your Majesty! You are too kind! I have to go, I promised Ingrid I’d be down shortly and she said something about bringing your supper.” With another low bow, Braeden left, wishing the two a good night and a peaceful rest.

 

Once he’d left, Lily couldn’t meet Fiyero’s eyes. “Lily.” Even though he didn’t sound as such, she feared him becoming angry with her now that they were alone. “Lily, come here, love.” Lily stood, tentatively, surprised there was no longer any pain as she took the few steps remaining between her and Fiyero. Taking her hands, he silently marveled at her wrists, not a bruise or scratch in sight. “Beautiful.” A gentle murmur, his fingers brushing over the smooth skin in wonder. Trembling still, Lily inhaled shakily when his head rose, emerald eyes meeting hazel. “I won’t hurt you, darling.” She knew the smile on his lips was meant to be reassuring, but instead, she felt guilt. “I… I’m sorry,” it came out choked, her shaking worsening in front of him. “I… I know you’re angry and I… I’m s-so sorry. I j-just… couldn’t l-let him get h-hurt because of m-me.” Tears fell and Fiyero stood, wrapping his arms around her as she cried into his chest. 

 

“I’m not angry, love,” leaning back, he brushed the tears from her face and kissed her forehead. “I was at first, make no mistake, but you… you’re showing me things I’ve never seen before.” Fiyero clasped their hands together, his forehead leaning on hers. “Compassion is not something I’m accustomed to. I hope you’ll forgive my outburst, darling. I’ve no wish to frighten you, and it seems I have done so more than once. For that, I am terribly sorry.” Lily shook her head vigorously, sniffing, her reddened eyes finally meeting his. “Th-there’s n-nothing to forgive. You… you didn’t know.” 

 

Another knock on the door. Their food had arrived. It seemed Ingrid knew Fiyero’s preferences, entering once he’d given permission. Lily then remembered her hunger, her stomach clenching in knots as dish after dish was displayed on the table. Never in her entire life had she seen so much food. Fiyero’s laugh startled her from her reverie, not even noticing that Ingrid had already left. “Hungry, love? Take a seat, choose whatever you like and as much as you want. You need to eat.” Pink dusted across her nose as her stomach growled, and she hesitantly went to her seat, looking over everything with hunger in her eyes. “What do I… what do I choose?” He laughed again, sitting across from her. “Anything you like. Do you see anything that you want the most?” Lily pursed her lips, going over each dish all over again. “I don’t… I don’t know. I’ve never… had anything this nice before.” Fiyero stopped just as he was about to cut into a dish of meat, staring at her quizzically. “What do you mean, love? Haven’t you ever had roast duck or a cut of beef?” 

 

Lily shook her head, avoiding his gaze. “I wasn’t… I wasn’t allowed. M-My parents s-said t-to let me have anything so extravagant was a waste of food.” What she didn’t tell him was the food she was able to get had to be snuck to her room by her maid or from the villagers she often helped escape the kingdom. Peering up, she saw Fiyero look angrier than he’d been at Braeden earlier and shrank into herself. “They starved you?” Lily didn’t reply. “Oh Lily, darling…” Without warning, little bits of everything were placed on her plate: different cuts of meat, a hunk of bread, and greens she’d never seen before. “Eat, love,” his voice was stern, but his eyes were pleading. “Lily… that’s an order. I need you to eat. For me.” Nodding, she took her fork, skewering a small piece of browned meat and brought it to her lips, keenly aware of Fiyero watching her as he added food to his own plate. 

 

“Mm!” The moment the food touched her tongue, Lily couldn’t suppress the groan emitting from her throat. Flavor burst in her mouth with every bite and he smiled. “You like roast beef, hm? Good, I’ll remember that for later.” Swallowing, her eyes brightened and she smiled. “It’s really good! Um… and… and I’m allowed to eat this?” “Darling, I…” She tucked her head down, afraid she’d said the wrong thing when his hand reached across the table, his palm up. “Give me your hand, love.” Lily did as he’d said, timidly placing her hand in his. “Whatever you want, it’s yours. You will never go hungry or cold so long as you stay with me. Do you understand, Lily?” She nodded slowly. “I-I think so.” A half-smile and gentle squeeze of her hand, Fiyero released her, nodding to her plate. “Feel free to have as much as you like. It won’t ever be taken from you.” Taking her fork again, she tried each piece on her plate, seemingly enjoying each piece more than the last. She was able to eat most of it before pushing it back a few inches, rubbing her stomach. “That… that was all so good! Is it… is it like this all the time?” Fiyero’s eyes sparkled. “For you, my darling princess, it can be.” He stood with a wink and pulled a string, calling to have the dishes taken away. 

Once the dishes were taken by Ingrid and Braeden, Fiyero led Lily to the massive, plush bed and, as he removed his coat, took something that shimmered in the torchlight from its pocket. Pale gold and circular, she tilted her head in confusion as he sat beside her, running over the thing with absent minded touches. When she saw the front of the thing, Lily knew what it was. A collar,  _ her _ collar. The lock binding it together was an intricate heart, but she knew enough from the politics with her parents what such a symbol meant. “Wearing this, everyone will know you belong to me, love. No one else can touch you or give you an order without my consent. Whosoever tries will be met with a fate worse than death.” Her hands clenched briefly before she released them, nodding to what he’d said without a word. “Chin up, darling.”

Lily swallowed, hesitantly obeying as he closed the distance between them. Fiyero’s touch was gentle as he slipped the collar around her neck, locking the clasp at the hollow of her throat, leaving a kiss on her neck just above the heart’s resting place. “We’ll need to rise early,” he whispered, straightening to look over her before standing and removing his shoes. “Sleep as much as you can, love. I’ll be here through the night, I promise.” Nodding, Lily stood and pulled back the blankets, shaking as she climbed into bed. Straightening herself, she saw he was removing his shirt and clutched the covers, heart pounding as he came closer. “I’m not an animal, darling,” He must’ve seen her fear as he joined her, laying down and patting the pillow beside him. “I won’t force myself on you.” As she lay down, her back to him, Fiyero’s arm was around her stomach, pulling her close and leaving a kiss on her shoulder. “Sleep, princess. We’ll continue on in the morning.” With a heavy sigh, Lily finally closed her eyes. The heart over her throat felt just as hot as his skin, the heat sealing her fate permanently as she fell into sleep.


	6. Chapter Five

It wasn’t the chirping of birds that woke Lily the next morning. It was warmth, it was softness, it was someone running their hand down her side. Blinking rapidly a few times to clear her head, she realized it wasn’t a dream. She was really in a warm bed. A comfortable one, at that. Then she remembered, the collar around her throat weighing down on her neck. She was a slave. The hand that had skirted along her side had wrapped around her, pulling her back against a warm, almost hot chest as kisses peppered her shoulder. “Hm, good morning, darling,” Fiyero’s voice, thick from sleep, sounded behind her and he nuzzled against her, sighing as if content. Unsure of what to do, Lily kept still. “G-Good morning, y-your Majesty.” Clicking of his tongue and his head was beside hers. “Now, now,” he replied with a smile. “We’ve discussed this, love.”

 

She blushed, biting her lip and tucking her head down. “Y-Yes, I… I’m sorry, your M- Fiyero.” Propping himself on his elbow, he gently pulled her back to stare up at him, stroking her cheek. His eyebrows knit together in concern, emerald eyes meeting hazel. “What have they done to you?” Heart slamming, Lily felt her eyes sting with unshed tears. His own flit to her hand and back again, his fingers tapping the bed beneath them. “May I?” Confused, she continued to bite her lip but nodded, unsure of what he was asking when he took her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Once we arrive and have you fitted, I think I would like to take you to the palace gardens. After you’ve been properly fed, of course.” 

 

The smile on his face was nothing less than reassuring and warm, causing a few tears to fall as she choked on a small laugh. Fiyero kissed her forehead and straightened, getting to his knees and bringing Lily up with him. He wiped her cheeks as she tucked her legs behind her, the smile never faltering from his lips. “Might I ask a favor, darling?” “What… I-I mean… y-you don’t have to, you can-” Words failed her. The prince, her master, wanting a favor? She was in no position to refuse, but he had more than every right to make demands of her. The collar around her neck was proof of that. “Talk to me,” he said softly, rising from the bed, bringing her to the edge and cupping her cheek. “Whatever is on your mind, whatever problems you may have, I want you to tell me because I can and will fix them. A queen shouldn’t have to carry her troubles alone.”

 

Fresh tears fell, hot against her cheeks and Lily wrapped her arms around him on impulse, her face in the crook of his neck. Fiyero rubbed her back, gently as she shook, kissing her shoulder. “It’s all right now, darling. I’m here. I won’t let anything bad happen to you ever again.” She seemed to hold on tighter, afraid that if she let go, he would disappear. Leaning back to take her in, Lily sniffed, her eyes not meeting his. “I… I’m sorry. I don’t… I don’t know what came over me.” Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek, his breath hot in her ear. “Don’t ever be sorry for relying on me, my dear. Isn’t it the duty of a prince to ensure his princess’ well-being?” A small smile, a teasing one this time, made his eyes glimmer as he kept their eyes connected. “But… But I’m not-”

 

“You are. You always will be- well, not always. You won’t always be a princess because… because you’re my queen, love.” Unsure of how to reply, Lily remained silent, hazel searching emerald. Removing herself from him, she watched as he gathered his shirt and other belongings to change clothes. Her own father often had his servants dress him completely and she wondered if Fiyero would be the same. To her amazement, he wasn’t, even if he seemed to struggle with the laces on his shirt and jacket. She eased herself from the bed and approached him timidly. “Something wrong, my love?” Lily felt as if her heart flew into her throat, beating wildly under the gold one that still felt too warm for common metal. Fidgeting, she opened and closed her mouth a few times in an attempt to speak. “C-Can I… Uhm, can I… h-help you?” Confused for a moment, he checked his shirt and laughed to himself. “You know, I could never get the strings through properly.”

 

Lily brought her hands up, reaching for the strings as he put his hands down and watched her. Hands shaking, she swallowed past the knot in her throat and started at the bottom, the way she remembered watching her own maid tend to others. Tight enough so it wouldn’t come apart, but loose enough so the fabric would still breathe. “You’ve done this before,” his voice was low, and her hazel eyes rose slowly to meet his emerald ones. “I… N-No, I-I haven’t. I’ve watched my…” Swallowing again, she exhaled a shaking breath and braced herself. “I used to watch my maid do this for others in the… in my parents’ castle. Among other things.” Holding her wrists, light enough for her to break out of, Fiyero kissed her hands and placed them over his chest. “You’re not back there anymore, darling. Please believe me when I tell you that you will  _ never  _ go back there.  _ Ever  _ again.” 

 

Relief and something akin to nervousness settled in her chest. Shoulders sagging ever so slightly, the corners of Lily’s mouth twitched upward in a small smile that showed teeth and she nodded, chewing her bottom lip as a more pronounced sense of comfort washed over her. “U-Uhm, F-Fiyero?” “Yes, darling?” There was something in his eyes that made her more relaxed, similar to the expressions on the faces of the girls being sold alongside her in Bubel. Protectiveness. Funny, she never thought remotely anyone would ever be protective over her. Even her own maid never did such a thing, bringing her scraps of dried and hardened food. Shaking the memories from her mind, she shifted her weight as she peered up at him. “M-May I?” Fiyero tilted his head, slight confusion in his eyes. “Of course, my dear.” 

 

Hands splayed on his chest, Lily stood on her toes and inched closer, her face next to his when she left a soft kiss on his jaw, then his cheek, lips just meeting at the corners when she stood back slightly, bashfully looking away. Pink dusted across her nose and he smiled, showing teeth far too white to be considered common. Taking her hands, he laced their fingers together, pressing his forehead against hers. “Let’s get you a change of dress, hm? I’m sure you wish for something more comfortable than what you have.” If Lily was being honest with herself, the wool was definitely suited for colder climates, despite the amount of skin that could be seen. It itched, something she wasn’t used to and nodded shyly to his offer. 

 

Fiyero led her to a wardrobe, opening it to display dresses in materials she’d never seen or felt before. Eyes wide, she stepped closer in wonder, fingers tracing over each one admiringly. “What… what are these made from?” Hands on her hips, he rested his chin on her shoulder, and Lily could see him smiling in her peripheral. “Silk and satin mostly,” he replied quietly as he ran his fingers along her sides. “Did Clubs not have these materials?” Shaking her head, still gazing at the dresses in wonder, she was surprised at the amount of red, and different shades of it too. “We… we did, but… but it was always so cold, it was usually just for show or… or my parents wore it to display their power.” She withdrew her hands for a moment and chewed her lip, turning to meet his gaze. “Why… why me? Wh-what makes me so special?” 

 

“Because not only do I have a love for beautiful things, which I believe we were brought together for that reason, but I also know you deserve more than your past led you to believe. Let me take care of you, Lily.” Fingers filtered through raven tresses and cupped her cheek, and Lily turned into his touch, a sigh escaping as hazel once again met emerald. “I… th-then I n-need t-to take care of you, too. Y-You  _ did  _ buy me, after all.” Guilt could be seen in his eyes and Fiyero embraced her, tight against his frame. “You don’t have to do anything,” almost whispering, he leaned back, holding her face. This time, his eyes were pleading. “But stay. Stay with me, Lily. Please.” It struck her as odd, as if the choice rested with her. She didn’t have that freedom, and they’ve known each other all of two, maybe three days. She didn’t understand. 

 

Hesitantly, almost pulling back, Lily’s fingers threaded softly through his hair and he swore under his breath. “I… I don’t understand, but… but I’m not going anywhere. And… and some part of me  _ wants  _ to take care of you, to… to show you the kindness you’ve shown me.” Emerald eyes searched hazel, almost frantic in their movements and, threading his fingers through her hair once more, brought their lips together. The gesture in itself seemed frantic, almost desperate, his fingers tightening in her hair. Lips so soft she could have sworn they were made of the same silk as those dresses, Lily gasped, shaking in his embrace. Her first kiss. Eyes fluttering closed, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he teased her lips apart with his tongue, granting access to hers. 

 

Warmth flooded through her as their tongues danced, even as something hard pressed against her back. The wall. A faint cry of surprise left her and she held on, movements mimicking his as her knees threatened to give out. A knock on the door and someone entered. The coachman. “Your Majesty, the carriage is just about…” He saw them. Lily knew he saw them: Fiyero pressing her against a wall and kissing her the way he was, but he didn’t stop, and she couldn’t tear herself away. “Your Majesty?” Still, he acted as if he’d never heard him, still cradling the back of her head and keeping their lips molded together. Without another sound, the coachman left, not even closing the door behind him. 

 

Breath frail, it continued, Fiyero supporting her weight and wrapping an arm around her back, keeping her pressed to him. The warmth enveloping her became an inferno, making her whimper. Slowly, it stopped, his lips breaking apart from hers with a satisfied smile. Lily wavered, clutching his forearms as she stared up at him, pink lips swollen and tingling as she panted. “It would be pointless if the carriage left without me, darling,” he chuckled and pressed their foreheads together. “Though I imagine we should depart soon. Take whichever gown you prefer, or even all of them. You’ll only see the finest from me, love.”

 

Once he was sure she’d regained some composure, he loosened his hold on her, backing away slowly as he released her. When Lily didn’t move for a few moments, concern etched into Fiyero’s chiseled face. “Darling,” he cupped her cheek, emerald searching hazel. “Lily, did I hurt you, love?” Her breathing hitched, but she shook her head, biting her lip and clutching the skirt of her dress. “I… N-No, you didn’t… you didn’t hurt me.” Closing his eyes for an instant, relief washed over him and, taking her hands in his, left a kiss on the knuckles. “I just wanted to be sure, darling.” Lily nodded, absentmindedly rubbing her legs together. Face flushed, she tentatively stepped away from the wall, unable to tell him her thighs were slick. That she wanted him to keep going. 

 

Fiyero led her to the wardrobe again, standing behind her as she tried to pick something to change into. “I don’t… I don’t know which one to-to wear,” she admitted shyly, fingers tracing over the silk and satin. Hands on her hips wrapped around her waist, hugging her to him as he gazed into the wardrobe with her. “If I might, love?” Lily nodded and let him take over, searching through the dresses hanging inside. In an instant, satin the color of wine was draped in his arms before he displayed it to her. “This one. Though I’ll have to keep a close eye on you, love. While the collar might be for protection, someone may just forget themselves.” Once again, she wasn’t sure what he meant, but took the dress with shaking hands and a nod. 

 

The dress was  _ beautiful _ , the color, with pale gold accents and intricate hearts stitched in. There were buckles under the bust and around the waist. Why, she wasn’t sure. Not immediately. Lily excused herself to the washroom, listening to Fiyero move in the other as she changed. Then, she noticed why he’d made his remark and what the buckles were for. Save for the skirt and bust, she saw her ribs down to just below her hips would be exposed, skin touching the open air. And the bust…  _ What is this?  _ Tight enough to hug her breasts together, displaying a fair amount of cleavage. Buckling one of the clasps behind her back, Lily realized she’d need help with the one under her bust.  _ Damn it. Gods… did he do this on purpose? I think he chose this on purpose. Why? Dear gods, why?  _ Flustered and frustrated, she stepped from the washroom and cleared her throat.

 

Instantly, he took all of her in, emerald eyes raking over every inch from top to bottom. Fiyero smirked and exhaled heavily, his eyes glimmering in a ‘come hither’ manner as she fidgeted. “I… I need help… th-the clasp…” Laughing quietly, he nodded and closed the distance between them. As Lily turned, his fingertips grazed the skin of her sides and he hummed softly. “It’s beautiful on you, darling,” a murmur as he buckled the clasp she couldn’t reach on her own, and Fiyero took her hair in his hands, pulling it up gently. Lily didn’t move, confused at what he was doing until he stepped away, hair still up from her neck. “What-”

 

Nodding to the looking glass against the wall, she stepped forward and gasped at her reflection. Visible skin, but the way he had her hair… she really felt like a princess, even with the collar around her neck. “You’re stunning, love.” He was behind her again, draping his cloak over her shoulders and offering his arm. “Shall we take our leave?” Feeling as if she’d been given the wrong impression of him, Lily nodded and took his arm, keeping her head tucked down as they left the inn. Braeden waved excitedly as they stepped outside and called them back. “Your Highness! Good lady! Just a moment before you go!” Fiyero kept his arm around Lily’s waist as they stopped, turning toward the small boy bounding up to them. A basket, filled with different goods: breads, dried meats, and pastries and sweets nestled in the bottom. 

 

“My thanks, Braeden,” Fiyero knelt down and smiled, pulling coins from his pocket. “Take these and enjoy, hm?” The child’s eyes lit up and he tucked them away, his smile widening as Fiyero straightened. “Yes, your highness! Thank you, your highness!” Braeden scampered away and Lily giggled, her cheeks flushed when Fiyero’s eyes met hers. “Ah, that’s a sound I think I’d like to hear more often. Come, love, let’s be on our way.” 

  
  
  


Fiyero kept her close in the carriage, fingers laced together as she stared through the window in awe. Everything was so  _ green _ , vibrant and bold as the horses’ hoofbeats sounded on the cobblestone road. “Is it… is it all like this?” Lily’s hazel eyes met Fiyero’s green ones curiously. She’d only seen snow and the city of Bubel, having slept in the carriage most of the way to the inn. “Like what, darling?” “So… so green and… and pretty. I… I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Humming thoughtfully, he watched as she took everything in with rapt fascination. “Most places are,” he replied with an exhale. “Though I believe you’d adore the city, my love.” Still unused to the term of endearment, Lily blushed again as his hand gently squeezed hers.

 

“What… what’s the city called?” She needed something to distract herself. The longer she looked at him, the more her gaze drifted to his lips and she remembered that kiss. Heart slamming, she hoped he didn’t notice. “Haven’s Twilight. The most well protected city any of the kingdoms have ever seen, and the shops draw in a lot of tourists.” That sparked more interest. Lily inched closer, hazel eyes shining with more curiosity. She’d never had time to browse the shops in Alpine Square, the village below her parents’ castle. She’d been too busy helping villagers escape. “What kind of shops?” Fiyero seemed perplexed for a moment. “Did you never see a market or bazaar before, love?” 

 

Shaking her head, Lily let him free his hand to wrap around her instead and close the distance between them entirely. “Y-You told me about… about the rumors you’ve heard about m-me, right?” He nodded, prompting her to continue. Her hands twisted in her lap and she took a deep breath. “W-Well, I… wh-when I’d sneak down to the village, t-to help the villagers with magic escape, I… I never had the chance to see the shops. And…” A gentle squeeze of her side. Hazel met emerald, seeing reassurance that gave her comfort. “It’s all right, darling. You can tell me.” Lily nodded. “I… Most of the shops, even passing by, they were… they were either shut down or destroyed. N-No one had anything, or… or any money t-to leave, so I…” A knot swelled in her throat, tears stinging her eyes, but she continued. “I… I stole f-from my parents’ treasury to help them. And… and when m-my parents sold me, I… I found out th-that…” 

 

A tear slipped down her cheek and Fiyero took her into his embrace, rubbing her back tenderly as he kissed her temple. “Shh, it’s all right now, honey. You don’t have to say any more.” Lily shook her head, burying her face in his chest and took a few breaths before straightening. “N-No, I… I have to… I found out th-that either none of them made it or… or very few did. And… And I knew some of them. They were brilliant, so… so them being attacked by bears or snowcats doesn’t make sense to me.” A brief flex of his jaw, his hold tightening around her protectively. “Lily, my love, what happened?” “I-I don’t… I don’t know,” she admitted quietly with a sniff. “Wh-when I was being t-taken, th-the bandits that tried to take everything t-told me th-they never made it.” 

 

Save for the clopping of hooves and the occasional cough from the coachman, it was deathly silent for a few moments. Emerald eyes darkened ominously, causing Lily to tremble. “F-Fiyero?” “Did these bandits hurt you?” The question startled her and she flinched. “Lily, darling, was it the bandits that hurt you before you made it to Aces High?” Hesitantly, she nodded. A threatening rumble sounded in his chest, one akin to a demonic growl, causing her to shake. “J-Just… m-most of it w-was m-me trying to escape and… and j-just the cut on my arm b-before Braeden healed it, th-that was f-from the bandits.” His eyes searched hers, seemingly a fraction brighter, but his jaw still clenched. “Come here, darling.” 

 

Arms around her, Fiyero brought her against his chest, refusing to release her. Lily said nothing in her worry, but rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back in slow circles. “I-I’m sorry…” She said it softly, still afraid of his anger when he leaned back, confused. “Why are you apologizing, honey? You’ve done nothing wrong.” “F-For making you angry. I-I didn’t mean to.” Confusion gave way to realization. Kissing her forehead, he brushed his fingers against her cheek and gave a thoughtful smile. “It wasn’t you, love. I give you my word that it wasn’t you. Put that thought from your mind, all right?” Relieved, Lily wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his jaw as she lay her head down once more. She was asleep in minutes.

  
  
  


Even with the two of them sharing, the basket from Braeden seemed to last quite awhile into their journey. Halfway, to be exact, even with the stops at taverns and inns in little villages along the way. Lily never realized just how big the land was and tried to take in everything she saw, earning a few chuckles from Fiyero. She never left his side, staying next to him as he ordered and not behind him. “I’m asking, not ordering you, darling,” his voice was soft, head leaning next to hers as he kept his arm around her in a village a week away from the palace. “But… but th-the villagers, they… they’re staring and… and talking.”

 

“Let them talk,” Fiyero kept his head high, giving only Lily his attention. No one looked directly at him, clearing a path as the two walked through the market. It seemed he only showed kindness to her and no one else, judging from the looks of worry and even fear on some faces. “What does it matter, love?” “I-I just… y-your m-marriage to the… the King of Diamonds, I…” “I’ll call it off,” he replied with an amused grin, bringing her closer to his side. “Don’t worry, darling. I’ll handle it.” Lily bit her lip and nodded, drawing his cloak tighter around herself. She wasn’t sure what he meant, but she knew one thing: marriages weren’t just called off. Not ones of great importance. Sheltered as she was from news of the other kingdoms, even she knew the deal of such an affair. One of them would have to be dead. 

 

In the middle of the market, Lily could hear various people shouting, trying to sell their wares when someone roughly bumped into her. A child. A little girl. Her eyes immediately found Fiyero and her lip quivered, curling around herself. Kneeling beside her, Lily helped the little girl stand. When she met the prince’s eyes, his jaw clenched, but his eyes were unreadable. “It’s okay,” she whispered to the girl, picking her doll off the ground, dusting it off and handing it back. “You’re not hurt, are you?” A few tears escaped the little girl, who shook her head furiously. Lily’s heart broke. “It’s all right,” she promised, smiling comfortingly as she brushed a lock of brown hair behind the girl’s ear. “No one’s hurt. Ah, wait. Take this.” 

 

Reaching into the satchel on her hip, Lily pulled the last pastry from the basket Braeden had given them and handed it to the girl. Large brown eyes, still rimmed with tears, met her hazel ones hesitantly. “A-Are you the princess, miss?” Voice small, the girl clutched her doll tight and sniffed a few times. Puzzled, Lily tilted her head slightly when Fiyero touched her shoulder. “What do you mean, sweetie?” Sniffing again, she nodded to the prince. “A-Are you his princess? Did he marry you and… and make you his princess?” Face scarlet, she almost choked when he answered behind her. “We’re not married,” he said earnestly, gently squeezing Lily’s shoulder. “At least, not yet. Why do you ask, child? Do you think she’d make a good princess?” There was no malice in his tone, only simple curiosity, prompting the girl to continue. She nodded vigorously and did a small curtsy, just before accepting the pastry. 

 

“I do, your highness, sir! She- she’s pretty and kind and she didn’t get mad when I ran into her!” Lily giggled in her hand, looking up to Fiyero. Even he was amused, offering Lily his hand to get to her feet. “Well,” he sighed, his emerald eyes thoughtful and he bit his lip. “It’s a bit soon to think about something like that already, but… who knows? Perhaps one day.” Face deepening in crimson, Lily hid behind her hands as a knot welled in her throat. Marrying the prince? That wasn’t possible. She’d been sold as a slave, and slaves were forbidden to marry their masters. The little girl laughed happily and ran in another direction. Cupping Lily’s face, Fiyero turned her head up to his. “Does the thought humiliate you, darling?” She choked. 

 

“N-No! Not… not at all, y-your Majesty,” she tried to speak softly, politely, as there were still plenty of eyes on them. “It’s simply… well, it’s forbidden, isn’t it? Just… I belong to you, but as a slave. I’m not… I’m not a princess anymore.” Odd. Her heart twisted. In only a few days shy of a fortnight, and she couldn’t understand why. “Ah, but you forget, love,” his smile widened, confusing her further as he raised her hand and left a deep kiss on her wrist. “You were  _ born  _ royal. Regardless of the acts of treason committed by your parents, royal blood is royal blood.” “But, I-” He shook his head, lacing their fingers together and leading her throughout the market. “But nothing, my dear. If my arrangement were to be called off this instant, I could wed you here and now, because your station is equal to mine, no matter what events have taken place.”

 

The glint in his emerald eyes wasn’t amusement any longer. Fiyero was serious. Lily didn’t think it was possible. Then again, she’d never known a royal to be put into slavery before. But while he treated her with kindness, marriage- love even, was another matter altogether. The smell of baking bread and cooking fish distracted her and she realized they were close to a fishery and another inn. “Are we… are we stopping here for the night, your Majesty?” His jaw flexed and Fiyero closed his eyes, sighing heavily. While she knew he didn’t like it when she called him by his title, they both knew that being in public, there had to be some boundaries. “Not here, love, but I heard your stomach so we need to stop for some food and provisions.” She didn’t even notice her hunger. The moment he approached the door, someone opened it for him and bowed low. Fiyero said nothing, didn’t even acknowledge the man’s presence and continued through the door, keeping their hands laced together. 

 

They were given a private table, out of the watchful eyes of his guards, who seemed content to eye anyone that got remotely close to them. It was another unusual circumstance Lily wasn’t used to, but she didn’t say as much. Their food was brought to them, but she realized there was only one meal brought for each course. Fiyero had an amused twinkle in his eyes, watching her fidget once again. “Eat, love,” he urged gently. “You need your strength.” It was too much. She couldn’t eat all that food on her own. Instead, she put the plate between them. “W-Would you, uhm… would you share it with me? I-I can’t… I can’t eat this much on my own.” Keeping his arm around her waist, he picked up the fork, stabbing a few pieces and held it to her. “You first, darling. It was meant for you, after all.” 

 

Lily nodded, meaning to take the fork when he drew it back teasingly. “Ah, ah. Let me do this, love.” Blushing, she couldn’t stifle the giggle but allowed him to feed her the first bite. “I’m supposed to be taking care of you,” she protested playfully, fingertips touching the heart of her collar. “And you are, my dear, but the blush in your cheeks is beautiful, and I intend to see how long I can keep it there.” She inhaled sharply, bashfully looking away and causing him to laugh happily. “There we are.” 

 

After their meal, as he’d said, they left to continue through the market. Passersby still gawked in awe and Lily squeezed his hand in her nervousness. Finally, they arrived at a stall that smelled sweeter than the pastries Braeden had given them. Fiyero was speaking with the merchant when someone tugged on the cloak she was wearing. Turning, it was the little girl. She put a finger to her lips and held something to her, wrapped in linen and scampered away. Whatever it was, it was in pieces. Confused, Lily unwrapped the linen, finding brown crumbles with the same smell as the stall they were at. She could only assume the little girl had stolen it and tucked it away, watching as Fiyero bought more pastries to share with Lily on the road. 

 

“And I specifically said  _ flour  _ pastries. If I find anything with ground meal in them, I’ll have this place demolished in an instant!” Keeping her gaze to the ground, she didn’t speak against him as the merchant scrambled to get what he’d ordered, back in his arms as he held one open for her. “We’ll leave shortly, darling. Just getting something for the road.” Lily nodded, hiding her face from the stares of onlookers. Once the merchant had shakily handed the sweets to one of the guard, they left for the carriage. Still wondering about what it was that the little girl had given her, Lily pulled the linen from her satchel again, going over it curiously. Ah, now she recognized that smell. Chocolate. That was a luxury even her parents couldn’t afford. 

 

Heart slamming in her chest, she realized the implications if the little girl had been caught and sent a silent prayer to watch over the child as she shook her head. “What’s in your hand, darling?” Hazel eyes met emerald, and while she knew he’d been nothing but kind to her, she didn’t know how he’d react to her receiving stolen chocolate. Stealing in Clubs usually meant flogging or whipping, and Fiyero’s reputation was worse than her parents’. Swallowing the knot in her throat, she held the open linen out to him. “Chocolate.” Lily braced herself, waiting for punishment. Silence. For a moment, she worried that he’d already spoken and she missed it. His normally clear eyes were red as he gazed at her. Unable to read his expression, she opened her mouth to speak when his next words froze her completely. “I love you.”


	7. Chapter Six

“Wh-what?”  _ “I love you.”  _ Fiyero’s words rang in her ears as he repeated himself. Tears, barely visible, slipped down his cheeks as he took her hands, chocolate between them and pressed his forehead to hers. “I love you, Lily.” “I… I don’t under- understand. Wh-what do you mean?” Smiling through his tears, ignoring the coachman who currently held the carriage door open, his words were the same. “I love you.” At this rate, Lily was sure that the slamming of her heart would be constant. There was something else, too. Joy, elation, her eyes stinging for reasons she didn’t understand, even as hope surged in her chest. 

 

No one, in her entire, short life of eighteen years, had ever said those three simple words to her. She didn’t even understand how it was supposed to work. What did it mean to love someone? The thought in itself was overwhelming, but… “I-I love you, too.” A soft reply, but it felt right, as if it justified every emotion raging inside her when she had no other words. Love was thought to be magnanimous and understanding, a colossal epiphany between two souls. Was this love, between her and Fiyero? After only days shy of two weeks in each other’s company? Lily didn’t know, but the confession, the truth of its delivery, left her shaking. 

 

Kissing her forehead, he led her to the carriage when the coachman stopped them. “So it’s finally happened, your Majesty?” “It has,” Fiyero admitted, laughing quietly as Lily held his hand to enter the carriage. “That’s wonderful, your highness. Truly, but might I make a suggestion?” Feeling, rather than seeing him bristle, she heard the edge in the prince’s words. “Very well, but you’ll remember your place when making this suggestion, coachman.” “Yes, your Majesty. It’s simply… mind your mother, both in matters of the heart and the sweets you’ve acquired.” A click of a tongue and a scuffle. Peeking from the window, Lily gasped, seeing Fiyero hold the coachman by his collar. 

 

“My mother will die by my own hands if she ever comes near her,  _ do I make myself clear _ ?” “Y-Yes, your Majesty, I… F-Forgive me!” Trembling, she gripped the seat as she watched them, careful not to move. Even her breathing had quieted. Abruptly, the coachman was released and Fiyero stepped into the carriage, bringing Lily into his arms once he’d sat down. Another thought came to mind: he said he loved her, but would he still once he learned of her magic? He’d called it a gift, but…  _ Time will tell, Lily. Breathe for now. _ “It’s all right, my love,” Tucking an arm under her knees, he pulled her into his lap, brushing her cheek with reverence. “I’m not going to hurt you. You know that, right?” Turning into his touch, she nodded, sighing softly. “Y-Yes, I… I know. Y-You h-haven’t yet.” Smiling gently, she leaned forward to kiss his cheek when his head turned, bringing their lips together. “Rest, darling. I’ll be here the entire time.”

  
  
  


“U-Um… F-Fiyero?” “Yes, darling?” The question had been in her mind for almost a week. They’d be at the palace soon, and Lily still didn’t understand… why did Fiyero say he loved her? What was with the chocolate? “I-I, um… I-I was wondering, um…” Concern knit his eyebrows together and he leaned back, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “What is it, my love? Why are you so frightened? You can tell me anything.” Lips to her forehead brought a sense of calm and she nodded, her hands twisting in her lap before he softly held them still, emerald searching hazel. “I w-was just wondering, um… wh-why me? I-I mean… wh-why d-do you love me and… and th-the ch-chocolate, I… I’m so confused and I… I just want you happy and-” 

 

Lily’s eyes stung and she trembled, biting her lip when he took her wrists in his hands. Light enough for her to break away, but firm enough to let her know what he had to say, he meant with absolute earnestness. “Darling,  _ you  _ make me happy. In just under a month, I… you’ve given me something no one ever has. Fire, my love. A fire needs kindling, darling, air and heat. You’re my sunshine that sparks the flame, and I love you dearly for it.” Her breath caught, raising her hazel eyes to meet his emerald ones and a few tears slid down her cheeks. “F-Fiyero…” Voice broken, she choked on a mix of a laugh and a sob and she sniffed. His smile was a soft one, kissing her hands before bringing her into his arms, running his fingers down her back. “I-I think… I think that if-if anyone could be a flame, that… that it would be you. I-I know it-it may not seem like it but… y-you s-saved me.” 

 

Holding her a little tighter, Fiyero kissed her temple, then her cheek, humming softly as he reclined in the seat, prompting Lily to rest her head on his chest. “Then I give the gift of my flame to you, my love,” fingers threading through her hair, his voice was soothing as he held her. “Because I couldn’t imagine its’ worth without someone for it to warm.” A cooing sound stuck in Lily’s throat and, burying her face in the crook of his neck, wrapped her arms around him. Even the heart of the collar, nestled at the hollow of her throat, felt warmer, almost hot as the two stayed entwined together. “Can I let you in on a little secret, sweetheart?” “Hm? What… what secret?” 

 

“The chocolate,” stroking her back absentmindedly, his voice was soft, almost a whisper. “I don’t think I’ve been allowed something like that in all my life, you know. Mother… ah, Mother never allowed it. She says it’s too sentimental, and a public figure needs to maintain an image, but… I see others, in villages and other cities, sharing it with someone they love and to me, that chocolate symbolizes that love. True love, even devotion, and just the mere thought of you handing it to me, I…” He trailed off, and Lily couldn’t speak, eyes welled with tears and she held onto him, embracing him as if he was life itself. With a heavy sigh, he stroked her cheek. “So, love, can you keep this between us?” Sniffing quietly, she nodded, leaving a kiss on his neck. “Of- of course, I can.” 

 

They wouldn’t arrive in Haven’s Twilight for another day, but word spread like wildfire. The Prince had acquired a new slave for the palace, his first personal one, being given the only heart bound collar in existence. Not only that, but his slave was none other than the princess of Clubs, the rumors even crazier the more they spread. Everyone in the kingdom, no matter their rank, spoke in hushed, excited whispers as they awaited the new arrival. From twos to tens, villages close to Haven’s Twilight all bustled around more, hoping to catch a glimpse of the royal carriage, of the Prince and his new acquirement. Even if it meant invoking the Prince’s hostility, people couldn’t help themselves. 

 

Fiyero knew what to expect, draping his cloak over Lily’s shoulders. “Don’t stray from my side,” he urged softly, cupping her face as the carriage slowed, stopping in front of an inn. She nodded, but her gaze was one of confusion. “I-I won’t leave your s-side, but-” Something in his gaze lingered, cutting off her question. While it wasn’t threatening, it seemed almost… pleading. Lily bit her lip, hearing excited buzzing just outside. A crowd was gathering. “Wh-what’s going on? Why… why are all these people gathered?” “Word traveled faster than I hoped it would,” Fiyero sighed, squeezing her hands. “Darling, I want you to listen to me. Don’t leave my side for anything and don’t speak to anyone. Do you understand?” 

 

“Y-Yes, but-” “No ‘buts’,” the carriage had stopped, and the buzzing was louder as more people gathered around. The coachman could be heard shooing people away. “Bloody vultures! Clear the way for His Majesty, The Prince! Go on, the lot o’ ya! Ya wanna get flogged?!” A little quieter, and some retreated, but the buzzing continued as Fiyero pressed his lips to her forehead. “Forgive me, darling.” “Wh-what? But I-” The carriage door had been opened, the prince leaving the carriage first, almost dragging Lily by her arm. Holding onto her tightly, he still kept his head high, blowing past the stares and not so subtle whispering. “...that’s the princess...” “...Prince Deamorte owns her now, wonder when he’ll...” Someone grabbed her, spinning her around, almost pulling her from Fiyero’s grasp. 

 

Frightened, Lily struck out, slapping the man that grabbed her. Something pulsated both within her and the collar at the moment of impact. The man groaned in pain and before the prince stepped in front of her, and blood could be seen trailing down the man’s cheek. Lily inspected her hand to see small shards of glass that dissipated instantly. Panic welled in her throat, simultaneously praying Fiyero didn’t see and curious of how he’d react to her magic. “Are you mad?” His voice, deathly calm in its tone, had stilled the air around them and she shook behind him. “Y-Your Majesty?” His guard had approached, hands on the hilts of their blades when he spoke again. “You’ve touched what belongs to me. Have you lost your mind?” “N-No, your Majesty, I-” Straightening, the prince waved a hand to his guard, putting his arm around Lily. “Execute him.” 

 

“N-No! S-Stop!” Terrified hazel eyes met stony emerald, pleading as she bit her lip and put herself between the guard and the man that grabbed her. “Liliana,” some of the anger had dimmed, but not entirely. The crowd around them had grown, silent whispers of awe being carried away by the wind as they stared in rapt fascination. “H-He was… was just trying to see if-if I was really the… the princess,” Lily’s knees quaked, threatening to give out, but she didn’t move. Instead, she turned to the man, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You were, weren’t you?” Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he hesitantly met her gaze and nodded. “Y-Yes, princess, I… I was. I am only a simple three, your Highness, I meant no harm.” 

 

Turning back to Fiyero, she swallowed the knot in her throat, her breath shaking. “D-Don’t… don’t kill him. P-Please.” A muscle twitched in his jaw, his eyes hardening as he searched her pleading ones. With a small nod to his guard, they stepped back, giving the man room. Taking Lily’s arm, he proceeded to almost dragging her once more, his grip tighter than it had been. Just as he reached the door of the inn, he cast his gaze back. “Whip him.” An outcry sounded behind them, the man shouting as the guard dragged him away. “Thank you for sparing me, princess! Truly a benevolent soul! My wife and children will-” Unable to hear the rest, the prince had pulled Lily further inside, the door slamming behind them. 

 

Anger radiated from Fiyero in waves as he took her upstairs, to yet another extravagant room, that door slamming like the first. Anyone they’d passed cleared a path, eyes fearful and pitying. He released her immediately in the room, turning away from her as she cowered. Pacing, he wouldn’t meet her gaze. “F-Fiyero?” On her in a flash, he pinned her wrists by her head against the wall, pressing his heaving chest against hers. “What do you think you’re doing?” Emerald eyes blazed into her hazel ones and Lily squirmed, trying to free herself but remained unsuccessful. “I-I don’t-” “You think it’s okay to let another man touch you?” She froze, breath shaking once more. “I…” Confused and afraid, she didn’t understand, staring up at him. 

 

“You’re  _ mine _ , Lily. That farmer is only alive because of you, but I will not tolerate it again. Do you understand me?” Lily nodded on instinct, blinking rapidly. “Y-Yes, I… I understand. C-Can you… can you l-let me g-go?” A dark chuckle emanated from his chest, his grip easing on her wrists. “I really don’t think you do, love,” one hand held the back of her neck, tilting her face up to him. “But you will.” His lips were on hers, bruising and harsh as his other hand moved to her hip, fingers digging in. Wincing, she pushed against his chest, to tell him he was too rough, but he wouldn’t budge. Knees weak, Lily pulled at him, responding to it when he turned and pushed her on the bed. “No other man is allowed to touch you,” both of them panting, Fiyero closed the distance with languid strides, leaning over her. “Do you understand me now, darling?” 

 

As she nodded once more, he turned her head, granting access to her neck and bringing his lips to the skin. Breath hitching, Lily clutched his arms, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt, shaking as he sucked and nipped at her. Then, it stopped, a throaty chuckle leaving him as he brought his lips to her ear. “And letting you go won’t happen, love.” Backing away, Fiyero tilted his head slightly, a satisfied gleam in his eyes. “If the collar doesn’t convince others to not come near you, perhaps that will.” He was positioned between her legs, something pressing against her inner thigh and she swallowed, staring up at him as she trembled. Heat coiled like a spring and she squeezed her thighs together once he’d removed himself from her. Lily bit her lip, her eyes stinging when his entire demeanor changed once more. 

 

His anger disappearing entirely, Fiyero’s eyebrows knit together in worry, pulling her into his arms. “Did I hurt you? Oh, Lily, my love, I am so sorry.” She shook her head, still chewing her lip as her hands fidgeted. “N-No, you didn’t… you didn’t hurt me. I… It just… s-scared me, th-that’s all.” He didn’t seem to hear her, apologizing over and over when she took his face in her hands and kissed him, silencing any further word from his lips. Soft, lingering, Lily threaded thin fingers through crimson tresses, holding onto him and she kept their lips together. Slowly separating, her eyes wouldn’t meet his. Fiyero tilted her chin up. “Look at me, my Sun.” His own gaze had softened considerably, once again the man he’d been with her. “I-I won’t… I won’t let anyone touch me. I… I’m sorry.” her whisper had him embracing her, calming noises sounding in his chest. “No, darling, don’t apologize. I should be the one telling you this. I frightened you.” 

 

Lily shook her head again as he held her, lacing their fingers together. Relief flooded through her. She didn’t anger him as bad as she’d thought, still reliving punishments from her parents. Calming further, Fiyero kissed her temple, releasing her only to call for a bath to be ran for each of them and their supper. “We’ll need to get an early night,” he called from the other side of the door. Their meals had been finished and Lily was in the bath, finishing up as she rubbed the oil on her skin. “We leave at daybreak.” “I… all right,” she called back. One thing she realized about the collar: only Fiyero had the key, and it wouldn’t come off otherwise. At least, she was sure he had a key. There wasn’t one in his hand when he’d put it on her. And it was still warm, pulsating even, as if it had a life of its own. Shaking her head, she quickly finished, joining him on the bed when he beckoned for her, falling asleep moments later. 

  
  
  


It was as if Haven’s Twilight had been expecting the prince’s arrival before they’d even gotten there. Red and gold rose banners hung everywhere, the people bustling, preparing their shops should anyone of importance pass through. “This is… this is incredible,” Lily was in awe, her eyes trying to drink in everything through the small carriage window. “It’s so bright and beautiful!” Laughing, Fiyero slid his arm around her waist, marveling at her enthusiasm and rested his head on her shoulder. “I’m pleased you like it, darling. If you look there,” nodding to the East, he smiled when her eyes widened. “There’s the palace.” “It’s so much bigger than my parents’,” whispering, she couldn’t take her eyes off the colossal structure. Even from the distance they were at, she knew it was at least three times larger than the Palace of Clubs, red stone lashing against the sky like a beacon. 

 

“You’ll have your own room,” Fiyero kissed her shoulder, explaining her duties and anything else she needed to be aware of. “Mine will be right next to it. I won’t allow you to stay in the servant’s quarters. And you’ll still attend me throughout the day.” “Yes, your-” “Ah, ah. Lily,” emerald eyes glittered, smiling through a playful warning. Pink dusted her nose and she tucked her head down. “I-I’m sorry. When, um… wh-what will you do about… about your arrangement?” He kissed her temple, a slight squeeze on her side to reassure her. “Don’t fret, darling. I’ll have it taken care of.” “I… Okay.” Unsure of how exactly he meant to take care of it, all she could do was nod, anxiously twisting her hands as the palace drew near. 

 

The palace was even larger than she’d originally thought. Towers upon towers, expanding as far as the eye could see. Once the carriage had stopped, Fiyero stepped out first, offering Lily his hand. Shaking, she took it, biting her lip as she gazed up at the colossal palace. “Breathe, darling,” he smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist as the doors were opened before them. “I’m right here, my Sun. It’s all right.” With a shaking exhale, Lily nodded, walking alongside him, past the incredulous stares of the guard and palace staff. The eyes of everyone quickly averted elsewhere, not looking directly at her, especially not the prince. “Welcome home, your Majesty,” an elderly man approached, dressed as if he were nobility and bowed low. Even he stared at Lily in surprise, but said nothing. “Chamberlain, is my mother home?”    
  
Fiyero made no attempt to unravel his arm from her waist. Instead, he drew her closer. Lily saw several people running throughout the palace, most of them staring at her upon passing. Nervous, she kept her head down. “I’m afraid not, your Highness,” he replied, gesturing further inside. “Though I can see your trip to Bubel proved fruitful. Shall I show this one to-” “No,” voice firm, Fiyero shook his head. “No, this one is mine and she’s to have the room next to mine. Nowhere else.” Without hesitating, the Chamberlain nodded, and Lily could have sworn she saw the man smirk. “Very well, and what accommodations shall I give this one?” “Anything she requires, and I require a messenger.” Another nod. “Yes, your Grace. Might I ask the purpose?” Kissing Lily’s temple, Fiyero laced their fingers together. “I need an assassin. Consider my arrangement to King Starkweather null and void.” 

 

Lily’s eyes shot up in surprise.  _ This is how he’s handling it? Sending an assassin?!  _ Her mouth opened and closed several times, but no sound emerged. The two followed the Chamberlain through several halls and corridors, allowing her to marvel at everything inside. Shades of red, dominantly the color of blood, adorned the walls and furniture, inlaid with gold, with various portraits of previous generations. Most, if not all of those in the portraits, had hair the same shade as Fiyero. “My family dates back almost a millennia, darling,” still kind as he explained, she took every bit of information in. It was all too important to forget. “Some were even dragon hunters, foolish though they were.” 

 

“Dragon hunters? But… I…” Tearing her eyes away from the portraits, Lily found Fiyero looking… disappointed? “They haven’t existed for centuries, that’s right. Shame, really. Magic could be so useful in this day and age.” She remembered hearing of dragons. Great beasts with wings that were the true holders of magic, hunted out of fear of the power they wrought. Dragons were embodiments of pure magic, but… if she had magic, that must mean- “Ah, here we are, your Grace.” The Chamberlain had stopped in front of two sets of doors, ornate with red and gold inlay, hearts and roses adorning the frames. Twisting the handles, which appeared to be no more than golden vines, they entered a room more grand than Lily had ever seen in her life. 

 

The ceiling was high, with a painted scenery that appeared to be people dancing around something she didn’t recognize. Beautiful, but eerie, as if something darker lay just beneath the surface. Large portraits in golden frames hung along the walls, intermittent between bookshelves and floor length windows that bowed outward, allowing a curved bench to be placed in them. The bed itself was much larger than the one her parents had, four poster with red sheer curtains and golden blankets, roses and hearts stitched into the fabric. “This is your room, Lily.” Whirling, Lily clamped a hand over her mouth, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Hazel met emerald to find Fiyero smiling affectionately at her before bringing her into his arms. “Welcome home, my love.” 

 

All the air had left her and she wavered, clutching his arms as she stared at him in wonder. “H-How can I… I-I can’t…” “Of course, you can, darling,” his smile was gentle as he stroked her cheek, pressing his lips to her forehead. “You’re my queen, remember?” Lily bit her lip, eyes stinging and forcing herself not to cry. Never in her life had she had something so nice, so…  _ royal.  _ “It suits you, love, and mine mirrors yours.” On impulse, her arms were around his shoulders and she cried, feeling his hands rub her back in small circles. “You’ll only see the best from me, sweetheart.” “I… I love you,” her voice broke when he tilted her face up to his, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I love you, too, Lily.” 

 

The food at supper was richer than the inns had been, and Lily found herself full before she knew it. It also made her dreadfully tired. There was a knot, however, that formed every time she passed one of Fiyero’s other slaves. She couldn’t shake the sense of hostility she felt from them, and the glares were enough to rival daggers, each of them staring at the collar around her throat then menacingly at her face, careful to avoid the prince’s notice. He kept her close the entire time, standing when she did. As if she held more authority than him, adding to her discomfort. As he walked her to her bath, arm around her waist, she avoided his gaze when he stopped her. “Darling, look at me,” hesitantly, her eyes rose to meet his concerned ones. “What’s the matter? Was something not to your liking?” 

 

Lily shook her head. “N-No, e-everything was…  _ is  _ fine. I, um… But I-I’m your s-slave and… and I s-shouldn’t be given this much.” His lips pursed for a moment as he watched her, then continued with her down a few more halls and corridors. “What have I told you on several occasions, love?” She sighed, knowing what he’d say. That she wasn’t a slave to him, that he was no better than she was. “All right, then. No more fuss, all right?” The door to the bath opened for them, allowing her to step inside. “I… a-all right.” Satisfied, Fiyero kissed her cheek and nodded to the steaming water. “Enjoy your bath, darling. I’ll be right outside.” Lily nodded. The bath itself was a hot spring, the side having soaps, oils and linens for her. Chewing her lip, she undressed, silently going over how her bones weren’t protruding as much and tiptoed into the spring. 

 

After, once she’d finished, he walked with her to his wing of the palace, stopping at the doors of what was now her room. “If you can’t sleep in there, tell me. I’ll have done whatever you want, darling.” Taking her hand, Fiyero kissed her knuckles, smiling and bringing his lips to hers. Panicked, her eyes darted around before closing, thankful no one had been there to stare. When the kiss broke, she was panting, her eyes dreamy. “Goodnight, my love.” Lily nodded as he chuckled, stepping across the hall and into his room. She quickly entered hers, hand to her forehead as she tried to regulate her breathing. Even she had to admit the bed was the most comfortable thing she’d ever laid on, groaning the moment she reclined against the pillows. Eyes closing, Lily drifted off to sleep almost instantly. 

 

Hours later, the handle to her room had turned. Tiptoeing inside, it was Fiyero’s servants, each of them wielding something in their hands. Finding her fast asleep, one rushed up to her, clamping a hand over her mouth. Startled, Lily’s eyes snapped open, struggling against it when she felt something sharp at her throat. “This will go a lot faster if you don’t scream.” The voice was menacing in pitch blackness, and it was female. She still struggled when something struck the side of her head, dazing her. “All right, get at different ends. Let’s make this quick before the Master wakes.” Grimy hands gripped her wrists, another covering her mouth to muffle her screams as one by one, Fiyero’s servants struck her repeatedly. 

 

The pain was agonizing and she did exactly that. Lily screamed, trying and failing to bite the hand that muffled her cries when something cut her side. She whimpered, sobbing as something heavy hit her legs, bruising them as whatever it was made repeated impact from her ankles to her thighs. The same heavy object was used on her arms, hitting her with enough force to break her skin open. A weight pressed on the bed, towering over her and someone tore her dress, exposing her to the open air. Lily thrashed, screaming all over again before someone hit her once more. “You don’t get to come here, from out of bloody nowhere, and get what each of us has worked so hard to achieve!” The hissing whisper was back in her ear. Shaking, she still thrashed, trying to break free when the doors to her room slammed open. Candlelight made her squint momentarily before she realized who’d entered. Fiyero, angrier than she’d ever seen him.


	8. Chapter Seven

The air left the room. Lily’s gaze snapped to the weight above her to see it was a man, naked and… she gagged, tears streaming down her face. No one moved. No one, except Fiyero. Taking one step into the room threw the scene into chaos. Instantly released, she curled in on herself and sobbed when he called for her. “Lily,” his voice was devoid of any emotion, but her sobs stopped abruptly. “Lily, my love, get out of here. My room is across the hall, darling, remember? I want you to go in there. Can you do that for me?” Nodding, covering herself as much as possible, she stumbled from the bed, her legs aching terribly, and limped to Fiyero’s chambers. “Close the door, sweetheart.” She did so without a sound. Breath shaking, she swallowed several times, the knot in her throat growing infinitely larger as the collar’s pendant pulsated and heated. What was this thing?

Each servant of his that had been present was instantly on their knees, begging for forgiveness. Emerald eyes had deadened, hardening. The muscle in his jaw twitched and flexed as he tightened his grip on the candelabra. Never one for violence, brute force at least, his knuckles turned white as he attempted to restrain himself. “Who. Did. This.” Voice strained, he paced in front of them, daring one of them to look him in the eye. Neither of them spoke and he repeated himself. “Answer me. Who did this?” Still, no one spoke. “I took each of you in, treated you like human beings as opposed to the filth that runs through this palace or the city, and this is how you repay me? By taking it upon yourselves to assault the one that I’ve brought into this palace? Out of, what? Spite? Petulance? Come on, now,  _ speak! _ ” 

The man that had originally been on top of Lily crawled forward, head down, unwilling to meet the prince’s eyes. “Y-Your Majesty, when… when we saw her, we thought… we thought that-” One of the women came forward, head down to match that of her accomplice. “We thought she was a concubine, your Grace, that you had no real-” “If you finish that sentence, your skin will be flayed from the muscle where you stand.” Whimpering, the woman quieted, backing away slowly to where she’d been. Fiyero turned his focus to the man, leaning forward. “Look at me,” visibly shaking, the man whimpered at the proximity of his voice. “I said,  _ look at me. _ ” Tentatively, the man did as ordered, lip quivering as tears streamed from bloodshot eyes. Fiyero smiled, menacing and cruel. “That’s better. Now, care to indulge me as to why you tore the gown from my darling flower and almost had your way with her?”

He swallowed, sobbing as his head fell. “Ah, ah, I didn’t give you permission to look away. Answer me.” Meeting his emerald eyes, the man choked on his sobs, urinating on the floor. Fiyero sneered, lip curled in disgust. “Y-Your Majesty, I-” “I think I see it now,” he straightened, still tightly holding the candelabra as he began to pace once more. “You wanted to fuck her, didn’t you?” The other servants sniffed as the man hiccupped and sobbed, unanswering. Each of them in tears, but he didn’t care. This wouldn’t go unanswered. “Go ahead,” stopping in front of the man again, Fiyero leaned forward once more, tilting his head as if curious. “Say it. You wanted to  _ fuck her. _ ” While the man didn’t answer, he nodded, his sobs worsening as his entire body quaked. 

Straightening once more, he abruptly stepped from the room. The servants looked to one another, confused and terrified, only for him to return moments later with several guardsmen. “Take them to the dungeons until I decide their fates.” As the guards entered, the servants cried out, pleading and begging for mercy. The wicked glimmer never left his eyes as each one was forcefully brought to their feet and dragged from the room. Several of his female servants screamed, only adding to malicious glee. This did, however, present a minor problem. Every servant of his would need to be replaced, as each one of them had been in this room, hurting Lily, showing her no kindness, no mercy. Well, they certainly had nerve asking him the same. 

Returning to his chambers, Lily couldn’t be found immediately, but he heard her crying. Fiyero’s heart twisted, following the sound to find her huddled in a hidden corner, naked and trying to cover herself with the remaining rags on her body. He knew she was filling out, she’d been eating better as per his orders, but she did nothing to deserve this. “Lily.” She yelped, arms instantly covering her head when she stopped, timidly peeking up to see him on the bed above her. Cheeks soaked, her hazel eyes were bloodshot, fearfully meeting his eyes as she bit her quivering lip. Fiyero quickly averted his eyes, immediately removing himself from the bed and walking to his wardrobe. Lily sniffed and hiccupped, arms over her chest as she raised her head to see where he’d gone. 

Gaze avoiding her frame, he returned to the bedside with one of his shirts, holding it out for her. “This should cover you, darling. Change and we’ll talk.” He sounded apologetic, but she knew it wasn’t his fault. Shaking fingers timidly reached out, seeing Fiyero’s bare chest heave in the candlelight, his shoulders shaking. Instead of immediately taking the shirt, Lily launched herself into his arms, her bare chest pressing against his as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Flustered, he stammered a few times, his face scarlet as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. “Darling, I… the shirt. Lily, I…” He’d lost his composure. Someone finally managed to make him completely lose his charm. 

He didn’t want to let her go, for more reasons than he’d ever openly admit to and shifted uncomfortably. The mauve peaks on her chest were hardened and pressing against him, tormenting him as he struggled to restrain himself. “I… I love y-you,” her voice shook, but her crying had stopped. Fiyero inhaled deeply and immediately wished he hadn’t. She smelled of spring, of jasmines and honeysuckle. “I love you, too, darling. It’s all right now, I’m going to make it better.” Murmured words of reassurances seemed to calm her further and she nodded as he rubbed her back. Finally, after moments that seemed like eternity, she withdrew, meekly taking the offered shirt to cover herself. He swore under his breath, relieved and agonized. She had no idea the effect she had on him.

“Th-thank you,” the moment Lily pulled away, Fiyero cast his eyes in another direction, giving her at least a modicum of privacy. What remained of her dress was cast to the floor and he swallowed, closing his eyes to avoid the temptation of looking. “You don’t need to thank me, sweetheart. I’ll have something more appropriate for you brought immediately.” Lily took his hand, squeezing reassuringly, and cupped his cheek. “I-I’m covered now. You can… you can open your eyes.” Slowly, and without trying to seem too eager, he did. Emerald eyes met hazel, still bloodshot, with damp cheeks and a soft smile. She was trying to reassure him.  _ Him.  _ After what she’d been through…

Fiyero took her into his arms, thankful his shirt went to her knees, and ran his fingers through raven tresses, kissing her temple repeatedly. “Darling, I am so sorry. I know I can’t ask you for forgiveness, but  _ please _ … please don’t leave. Stay with me.” Confused, Lily leaned back and gazed at him thoughtfully. “It… it wasn’t your f-fault. Why… why are you b-blaming yourself?” “Because I should have known,” he took her face in his hands and put his lips to her forehead. “I should have known something was wrong at supper. I should have-” Lily put her fingers to his lips and shook her head. “S-Stop. Y-You couldn’t have… n-not even I knew, s-so please… please don’t blame yourself.” Fiyero held her fingers there, exhaling heavily through his nose, drowning out the world around them to focus solely on her. “You’ll be staying with me from now on, darling,” he said softly, emerald eyes dreamy as he gazed down at her. “I love you too much to allow the possibility of this happening again.” 

There were those words again.  _ I love you.  _ Her heart fluttered from his admission, a gentle smile twitching at the corners of her lips. “I… I love you, too, and… and I understand.” Lily wavered, her aching legs threatening to give out from under her when he caught her, hands on her waist. “Lily… Lily, my love, did-” Fiyero cleared his throat, quelling the rage threatening to boil and churn in his blood as he kept his eyes locked on her face. “Did that man-” Quickly, she shook her head, hands on his arms to steady herself. Sitting on the bedside, he brought her to do the same. “N-No,” voice shaking, she barely met his gaze. It wasn’t a lie, however. “H-he tried, but… but you g-got there before he could.” Deflated, but still enraged, he took her into his arms again, tucking his arm under her legs to drape them over his lap. He held her close as thoughts of her being violated swirled in his brain, causing bile to rise in his throat. “This will never happen again, my love.  _ Never. _ ”

Slowly, unwillingly, he loosened his hold on her and pulled back the furs and silk on his bed, allowing her to cover herself and get the sleep she should have been having at that moment. “Sleep, darling. I’ll be here through the night to watch over you. I’ll send a guard for the seamstress and be right beside you shortly.” Lily sniffed, taking his hand as he stood, eyes searching, almost pleading. “Don’t… don’t leave me alone. P-Please, I… I’m so scared.” “Sweetheart, I’ll be right outside the door.” That was enough for her. With a nod, she sniffed again, responding to his kiss when he leaned toward her and brought their lips together. With a soft smile, he cupped her cheek and stepped out of the room briefly. The instant any movement had been spotted from him, a guard was quickly marching toward him. “Your Grace?”

“Bring me the seamstress. After the events of tonight, my flower’s in need of a new wardrobe and it must be dealt with immediately.” Fist over his heart, the guard left without a word. Satisfied, Fiyero returned to his chambers, finding Lily curled around herself, shaking. Her eyes were red when they met his. “Darling,” Closing the distance between them in quick strides, he lay in bed with her and opened his arms. Without thinking twice, she latched onto him, head on his chest as she shook and cried. “Darling, it’s all right now. I’m here.” Nodding, she wiped her eyes. “I-I’m sorry. I-I don’t know why I’m s-still crying.” “Shh, it’s all right, love,” he kissed her crown, fingers threading through her hair. “It’s being handled. This won’t happen again.” And it wouldn’t. 

By the time the seamstress had arrived, Lily had fallen asleep in Fiyero’s arms, still holding onto him as if her life depended on it. “Come in,” calling as quietly as he could, he allowed the frail woman to enter his chambers. Elderly woman, older than the Chamberlain for certain, she stepped into the room as fast as her weakened bones would allow, bowing her head in respect. Frail though she was, Fiyero knew she was a lot stronger than she looked and had a resilience that some of his guard lacked. “You sent for me, Your Grace?” Though he nodded, he refused to remove himself from Lily and gestured for the woman to come closer. “She’s been injured. How adept are you at measuring a sleeping person?” The seamstress perked up, stepping closer, looking over the small woman attached to the prince, studying her. 

  
“Fairly well, Your Grace,” she replied quietly. “I’ve had to measure you since your birth.” Fiyero smirked, stroking Lily’s hair and kissing her crown. “Try not to wake her, she’s been through enough and I will not let her feel violated again in my care.” A nod from the elderly woman and she set to work, memorizing sizes with her hands instead of twine or string. The best seamstress in any kingdom. A sympathetic sigh left the woman as she brushed the hair from Lily’s neck and shoulder, taking the measurements of her arm. “So we know now that some of the rumors are true, then.” Lily made a pained whimper in her sleep, squeezing her arm around the prince and he rubbed her forearm as the woman continued measuring. “The ones of her parents selling her? It would seem so.” Straightening, she locked eyes with the prince. “Your Majesty, may I be frank for a moment?” Cocking an eyebrow, Fiyero pursed his lips, then waved his hand in a ‘go ahead’ gesture. “It’s never stopped you before, Ingrid, I don’t see why it would now.”

The woman smiled at the prince’s use of her first name and nodded. “It’s more than just the king and queen of Clubs selling their own princess, Fiyero. This girl knows a slave’s life better than most of the palace servants here. Even their own Chamberlain lived with more prosperity than she did.” Emerald eyes hardened, focused. Fiyero was dreading the woman’s next words, but he had to know them. “What do you know, Ingrid?” Ingrid bit her lip, her eyes red as she blinked rapidly, looking at Lily’s sleeping form. “They’ve caged her, beaten her, refused to feed her. It was the villagers she helped escape that kept her alive. Even her own maid wasn’t so kind, only bringing her scraps of what no one would touch or things that were left to rot.” A tear slipped down her wrinkled cheek and she sniffed, wiping her face and continuing her work. His jaw set, blood boiling as he realized just what Lily had been through. While Braeden healed her scars, there were some wounds that would never go away. “That won’t happen again.”   
  
“I know, Your Grace,” Ingrid smiled sadly, but still did her duty. “You’ve taken very good care of her thus far, see that you continue to do so.” “What are you implying?” His voice had a slight tease to it, childlike in its delivery, his smile matching. Laughing softly, she shook her head. “You can fool everyone else, child, but not me. I’ve raised you more than your own mother and I’m telling you now, if you don’t do right by this girl, you’ll hear of it from me, regardless of your crown.” His face softened as she finished and bowed her head. “If I don’t do right by her, I’ll forsake my crown. I’m as much hers as she is mine.” Ingrid smiled where he couldn’t see, leaving the room as more tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

 

The next morning, Lily woke to Fiyero stroking her hair, watching her with a tender expression. Heart thudding, she felt the collar’s pendant pulse and rubbed her eyes, smiling softly. “G-Good morning, y-” “Shh,” he brought his lips to hers, then rubbed his nose against hers. “Use my name, love. You don’t know what it means hearing it come from you.” Pink dusted across her nose and she nodded, blinking at him slowly. “H-Have you… have you decided on…” Trailing off, he knew what she was asking. If he’d decided on the fates of his servants. Lips set into a thin line, he sighed. “I did,” laying on his back, he put Lily’s head on his chest. “And I’ll require you to be with me. Cover your eyes if you wish to look away, but darling, the punishment for anyone doing wrong by you will not be a quick or painless death.” Her breath caught, but she didn’t reply, instead tracing her fingertip along the contours and ridges of his muscled chest and abdomen. 

“You also have new clothing, love,” his tone changed to a more cheerful one and she raised her head curiously. “H-How? I was asleep and…” “And the royal seamstress works wonders,” he replied with a laugh. Sitting up, Fiyero brought her up with him, nodding to the wardrobe. “Have a look. Let me know if it’s to your liking.” Lily bit her lip, eyebrows knit together as Fiyero helped her from the bed and walked her to the wardrobe. Keeping his hands on her hips, he stood behind her, head over her shoulder. “Open it.” A murmur, one that made her more anxious. Fingers shaking, she rubbed them together and put her hands on the knobs, opening the doors. A gasp fell from her lips. There were several different dresses, some of them were even gowns meant for someone higher than her current station. “F-Fiyero, I…” 

“Fit for a queen,” kissing her cheek, he nuzzled into her hair, inhaling deeply as he brought his arms around her. “ _ My  _ queen. I love you, Lily.” Her eyes stung and she put a hand over her mouth, choking on a mix of a sob and a laugh. “Fiyero, I… I love you, too. Th-this is… this is too much. I’m just-” “You’re  _ just  _ the woman I happen to want to give the world to, darling. Dry your eyes, love. The seamstress will be in to help you change and determine if anything needs altered. Which, by her skill, I don’t think she will.” At that moment, a knock sounded at the door, but he didn’t release her. Lily was grateful for that, knowing she’d hit the wooden floor if he let her go at that moment. A guard opened the door. “Your Majesty, the seamstress has arrived.” “Send her in.” Again, fist over his heart as he bowed his head, the guard stepped aside to let Ingrid pass. 

Lily turned, face to face with Fiyero and looked over his shoulder at the woman entering. Taller than her, even if she was hunched over, with black and silver hair tied in a loose bun and in simple peasant garb, carrying a small basket she could only assume was for sewing or hemming. “Have you found something that catches your eye, child?” The woman’s eyes met hers, and Lily was stunned to see they were a hazel in color, more golden than her dominant green shade. “Th-there’s so much,” she replied, turning and facing the wardrobe again. “I… I don’t know where to begin.” Smiling with a soft hum, she stepped to them, setting the basket aside on Fiyero’s desk upon passing it. She took Lily’s hands in her own. “I’m Ingrid, little one.” “Y-Your name is-is the same as my middle! I-I’ve never met… a-anyone with the name Ingrid before.” A half-smile and she turned to the wardrobe, releasing Lily’s hands and she did the same. Fiyero’s arms were still around her as they went over the new additions. 

“My, there is a  _ lot  _ of red, isn’t there?” Ingrid cast an impish glance at Fiyero, who simply shrugged and nuzzled into Lily’s neck. Blushing, Lily tucked her face in her hands, causing both Ingrid and the prince to chuckle. “Well, then, I suppose… this one will be appropriate for the day’s events.” Without sparing a second glance to the dress she’d grabbed, the seamstress held it up, displaying it to the two. No other color adorned the dress. Flowing skirt, the bust would hug her breasts, and the straps were intricate roses. A gown meant for a princess. “I… I can’t wear this,” Lily tucked her head down, shuffling. “I… I’m not a princess anymore, and… and that’s who the gown is meant for.” Fiyero tilted her chin up, turning so she could meet his gaze. “Darling, once a princess, always a princess. And you just so happen to be mine.” “Silks and satins and everything in between,” Ingrid huffed, putting the garment against Lily’s chest. “And these were made with my own two hands, so if you’d be so kind as to not insult me and who I choose to make clothing for, I’d be grateful. Now, give me your hands, and young prince, you’d do well to avert your eyes or leave the room.”

Lily swallowed, instinctively clutching Fiyero’s arm. “It’s all right, my love, she was my nanny for years, so I trust Ingrid with my life.” A shaking breath left her and she relaxed, releasing his arm. She gave her hands to Ingrid unsteadily, amazed at the woman’s strength and allowing Fiyero to step away. The dress still had her attention, so deep of a bloody red, the same shade as his hair. It was beautiful. Once Fiyero had turned his gaze, back to them, the seamstress nodded toward the bed. “Sit down so you’re able to undress without falling, dear.” The entire time, Lily had been chewing her lip, unendingly anxious. As she sat down, her fingers pulled up at the hem of Fiyero’s shirt and pulled upward, exposing her naked body to the cold air in the room. Ingrid made a choking sound, eyebrows raised, causing her to cover herself in shame. Bruises and cuts littered her stomach and legs. Tiny bruises, large enough just for a finger to fit perfectly over, marred her breasts and thighs, along with compound ones from blunt trauma. Bricks. 

“Oh... Oh, my dear, sweet child,” Ingrid’s voice broke and she covered her mouth, blinking rapidly. “Oh, sweet little princess… you poor thing.” Lily’s eyes stung and she squeezed them shut as the seamstress cast a hardened stare to the prince’s back. “Young prince, see to it those cretins are given no mercy.” “That was my intent,” he replied firmly. Lily shook, afraid of what was to come. While she felt an innate sense of calm with Ingrid, she knew the day would be a bloodbath, and the seamstress only encouraged it. What kind of kingdom was this? She heard the rumors well enough. As the seamstress helped her dress, she tried to recall what she could: religious monarchy, rumored to perform ritual sacrifices for multiple reasons and on a regular basis. A lot of times, the rituals themselves would take place in the middle of the city. “There we are,” Ingrid’s soft tone broke Lily’s chain of thought, gazing over her with pride. “Beautiful, just beautiful. Red suits you, child. You may look now, Your Majesty.”

Fiyero turned, emerald eyes doing a double-take on Lily, roving over each and every part of her with slow purpose. She had definitely filled out, the dress accentuating each and every curve that he wanted to sink his fingers into, keep her in his bed constantly. He needed to mark her again. “That’ll be all, Ingrid. I can tend to her footwear.” “Now, your Highness-” Emerald eyes narrowed and locked onto the elderly woman as he approached, taking Lily into his arms. Flushed, she hid her face against his chest, admiring the warmth he emanated. “I said, that will be all. You’re dismissed.” Though she was his nanny, she knew better than to argue and bowed, taking her basket upon leaving. Turning his focus back to Lily, he tilted her face up to his. “You have no idea the lengths I’m taking to restrain myself from making you wholly mine here and now, darling, and if I’m reacting this way, others will too.” 

“Should I… should I change into s-something more appropriate?” A deep chuckle sounded in his chest. “Not at all, love. Let them admire your beauty. Let them look. So long as they know you're solely mine.” Tilting her head to the side, the mark on her neck was darker than others he’d seen on… well, than on others he’d had previous experiences with. “Is… is something wrong?” Fiyero hummed softly, eyes flickering back to her. “Hm? Oh, no darling. Everything is fine. However, I notice that not many are paying attention to one simple mark as well as the collar. May I?” Unsure of what he meant, Lily nodded, allowing him to turn her head in the opposite direction and bring his lips to her neck.  _ Oh.  _ He sucked and nipped at the skin, gentle, but his grip tightened around her waist and tugged her closer. Lily whimpered, holding onto him and biting her lip as his lips moved a fraction and continued, heat swirling through her. 

Suddenly, it stopped, but his arm never left her waist, even if it did loosen to give her room to breathe. Hooded emerald eyes met dreamy hazel. She was panting when his swollen lips met hers, more gentle than he’d been on her neck. Lily could  _ feel  _ the affection in his kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. She’d never experienced something so tender in her life. Lips parting, his forehead rested against hers and he ran his fingers across her cheek. “Steel yourself today, darling,” Fiyero murmured, his own breathing had increased ever so slightly. “You may look away if you wish, or even hide behind me, but I cannot let what they’ve done go unpunished. You understand, don’t you, love?” Eyes stinging only a fraction, Lily nodded, slow and almost imperceptible. Several people were about to die because of her. “I… I’m s-sorry, Fiyero.” 

Cupping her cheek, his lips pressed against her forehead and confusion knitted his brow. “Whatever are you sorry for, my love? You’ve done nothing wrong.” Her breath caught. “I… I exist,” a tear ran down her cheek and he wiped it away. “If it… if it weren’t for me, y-you wouldn’t have to… to… and-and I-I don’t… I don’t want to be a burden on you, so if… if you s-should decide t-to eliminate me as a problem instead, I’ll… I’ll understand.” Her lip quivered, and Fiyero’s emerald gaze went from confusion, to concern, then heartbreak. She really had no idea. Both arms around her, he held her tight, stroking her hair and kissing her temple with deep presses of his lips. “No,” vehement, almost a growl, his hold tightened around her still. “No, I will not end your life because of the jealousy of others, nor for any other reason. You… you’re giving me something I’ve never had before and I can’t stand the thought of it going anywhere. I want you, Lily. I need you.” 

She wanted to break down right there, overcome with emotion and affection only for him, but there would be another time for that. A guard knocked on the door. “Your Grace, preparations are in order and the carriage is ready to depart.” “Very well,” Fiyero called through the door, hugging Lily to his frame still. “We’ll be out momentarily.” His eyes flicked over the wounds that could still be seen along her arms and pursed his lips. “I hope you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me, love. Seeing you this way, it… well, I’m not changing my mind.” She sniffed, seeing the hardened determination set in his eyes, but never argued against him. Leading her to the door, he opened it to find a guard waiting, with two cloaks. One for him, and the other for her. He smirked. It seemed Ingrid was also concerned for Lily’s dignity. The guard draped Fiyero’s over his shoulders and moved to Lily when the prince stopped him. “I’ll take care of her.” Stepping behind her, he draped the satin material over her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Arm around her waist, he gestured down the hall. “After you, my queen.”

* * *

 

The city was clamoring, people almost running over one another to get the best view. The alleys had been removed of citizens without a reason. Nobles and peasants mingled as one, wondering and speaking lowly amongst one another of what had them all gathered. When the royal carriage arrived, the noise grew silent. Only the movement of guards could be heard. Carriage door opening, Fiyero stepped out, head high, stopping and offering his hand to someone inside the carriage. Murmurs of curiosity buzzed through, which turned into breathless silence once Lily had taken his hand and joined him outside. The stares of awe and wonder rattled her, and she heard murmurs of some close by. The nobles remembered her, but their stares were the same as the palace staff: incredulous at seeing her present state. 

“She was all skin and bone in Bubel…” “...what made her special enough to…” “...I can guess. Look at her neck…” More and more murmurs continued and she pulled the cloak around her frame tighter, head down when Fiyero tilted her chin up. “Head high, love. Don’t be ashamed, you’re the most well-protected soul inside the kingdom, save for my mother and I.” Lily swallowed, nodding and following him to the stage. Seats had been placed under an awning, overlooking the crowd around them and a massive, cleared space directly in front. “Have a seat, darling. The crowd needs addressed.” Nodding, she removed his cloak and sat in the chair to his right, as directed, keeping her head down as her hands fidgeted in her lap. Head high, eyes set, not even the wind blew when he began to speak, the crowd waiting with bated breath to find why they were called out. 

Fiyero’s jaw flexed when he spoke. “I won’t mince words. You were all called out for a reason today, ordered to halt your everyday tasks and duties regardless of your station to attend this gathering. As some of you know, the Royal Flush was held in Aces High, the capital city of Bubel and I was to attend. My acquirement is the woman you see attending me. She has been given my seal, and this entails that no harm come to her or face the consequences. Some didn’t feel inclined to abide by the law and attacked her in the middle of the night,” with a gesture, guards opened wooden cages, yanking several people out. Lily counted at least twelve, men and women about equal in number. Finally able to see the faces of her attackers, her eyes stung and she gripped his cloak, biting her lip as the prince continued. 

“My very own servants thought themselves above the law and did exactly that. One of them even felt inclined to strip her of her garments and attempted to force himself on her. Should any of you, whether a two or ten, should so much as breathe wrong in her presence, harm her in any way, this will be your fate,” a man was shoved forward, falling on his knees when a guard pulled him up by his hair. “This was the one I caught on top of her, pawing at her worse than an animal. We’ll begin with him.” The man was sobbing, begging for mercy as the guard continued to hold him up by his scalp when another approached, unsheathing a dagger and cutting the burlap garment from his overfed form and exposing him to the crowd. Nausea bubbled in Lily’s throat, but still, she found herself unable to look away. The same guard who’d cut his garment grabbed between his legs when the man screamed. “No! Your Grace, I beg of you, have mercy!” Fiyero scoffed. “This  _ is  _ mercy.” 

Without hesitation, the guard holding the man’s genitals swung his arm down and Lily heard a squelching in the dead silence, followed by agonizing screams from the man who’d almost… She gagged, finally looking away. The crowd didn’t so much as breathe, the only sound was screaming. Screaming and crying, fraying her nerves. Looking to the crowd, not a one seemed phased. Blood streamed and sprayed from between the man’s legs, pooling at his feet and running in small streams through the cracks of cobblestone. Wavering, even the guard holding his hair gagged when Fiyero barked at him. “Hold steady! Your job has not finished!” A gesture of his hand and a woman was pulled forward. “This one has spoken slander against the woman you see accompanying me.” 

The woman, who tried to retain some composure, had tears streaming down her cheeks. A guard approached her, flaming pincers and a dagger in each hand. There were two guards for every servant brought forward. The woman who’d slandered Lily never even had a moment to speak. Fiyero wouldn’t allow it. Instead, her jaw had been pried open, the flaming pincers forcefully extending her tongue from her mouth as the blade, dulled and rusted, hacked and cut the muscle from her head. More screams. Choked and gurgling and she was thrown forward, busting her nose on the stone below. One of the guard mercilessly ground his sabaton into her back, holding her in place. So, it continued. Most of the servants had lost fingers, even hands or arms, guards restraining them as others inflicted the punishments the prince ordered. Blood flowed through the cobblestone, under the feet of the attending citizens, who had no reaction to the sight before them. Limbs and appendages missing, the agonizing shrieks rising into the air and echoing on the wood and stone, Fiyero finally held up a hand.

The guards stilled, but kept the servants restrained. “Take them to the sewage cells. The rats can have their worthless flesh while it festers and rots below the city. Be sure to keep the grates open for other citizens for continued use, and their screams as they’re being eaten alive will serve as a reminder.” Bowing their heads, the guards dragged the servants, pushing through the crowd as they marched through the alleys. Some citizens took it upon themselves to spit on those that had hurt her, even kicked them. Lily’s stomach churned, trembling and afraid. She flinched when Fiyero spoke again. “Should any citizen properly recognize and obey the law, positions in the palace need filled.” Murmurs and whispers buzzed, the city finally being revived and overriding the screams that had begun to fade. Turning his gaze to Lily, his face softened, but she could barely look at him. She was terrified, taking his hand when he offered it, her own quaking in his gentle hold. 

Back in the carriage, Fiyero took her face in his hands, leaving gentle kisses over her face. “Lily, my love, are you all right?” Closed off, her eyes stung, and she couldn’t keep the tears from falling, tensing every time he touched her. “N-No,” voice cracked, crying hazel eyes finally met his concerned green and her lip quivered. “A-Are you… Are you g-going to… Are you going to h-hurt me? Th-those p-people, this… this is all my fault.” Curling in on herself, she didn’t even have the strength of will to push away from him when he pulled her into his arms and on his lap. Lily sobbed as he rubbed her back, face in her hands. “What happened was not your fault, darling. It was mine. If I’d have paid more attention, then you wouldn’t have been hurt.” Shaking her head, she didn’t respond, continuing to weep as he cradled her. 

“Use me.” Those two words stopped her crying abruptly and she sniffed, bringing her hands down to look at him. “Wh-what?” “Use me,” he repeated, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Break me, make it so I can’t even move. You can strike me, cut me, skin me alive if it makes you feel better, but I can’t give you up, Lily. I… I know you might want to leave, but that won’t happen, darling. You can abuse me for the rest of my life if you think it justifies anything, but I don’t regret what I’ve done and I’ll do it again if someone makes another attempt. Am I clear?” Though his voice was gentle with her, the edge in his tone was still present. Her gaze searched his, finding the affection stronger than ever, and she put a shaking hand to his cheek, fingertips tracing his cheekbone and jaw. Lily realized he was only gentle with her, and he had been ever since he bought her a month before. 

Slowly, she nodded, biting her lip as she sniffed, relaxing enough to lay her head on his shoulder, her hand resting on his chest. “Y-You… you did it b-because… because you love m-me, right? And… and y-you wanted t-to g-get revenge?” Arms around her, Fiyero sighed and kissed her shoulder. “That’s right, darling. As a punishment and a warning to anyone else who thinks they can get away with it.” A sob stuck in her throat, threatening to choke her. Lily held onto him, eyes stinging once more. “I-I’m just property,” raising her head, hazel searched emerald. “I-I was sold as such almost two m-months ago, e-even… even more so when y-you paid for me. N-No one’s ever… I-I’m n-not worthy of-of being loved.” “Darling,” she saw the pain in his eyes as she spoke, but it was the truth. What she believed to be true. “You’ve never had kindness in your life, have you?” When she shook her head, he continued, eyes still pained.

“Listen to me, love, and please take what I say to heart. I  _ love  _ you. I will never hurt you, and I promise only the best, because you deserve no less. You’re mine, and you  _ can  _ rely on me, princess.” A hiccup escaped and she bit her quivering lip, chewing on it as she searched his gaze. “I… I never met anyone n-nice until… until m-my parents sold me, and… and what you’re giving me, everything you’ve done, I… I’m n-not used to it.” Her admission made him smile softly, cupping her cheek and letting his thumb run over the satin skin. “You know,” Fiyero hummed quietly, both of them jolting a little as the carriage moved, taking them back to the palace. “That just tells me all the new things I can show you. My life… well, to be perfectly honest, my life has become quite boring until I met you, darling. And seeing you, your bright, beautiful eyes going wide at things you’ve never seen, the complete wonder on your face has me completely enraptured. It’s become a habit, I’m afraid. Almost as if I’m seeing it all for the first time with you.” Lily smiled softly and tucked her face down, sniffing as a rosy pink colored her cheeks. 

 

* * *

 

The palace was bustling more than usual with the staff running to and fro, tending to the prince’s needs until his servants could be replaced. “Your Majesty,” the Chamberlain approached, walking on his left side as they strolled through the corridors, arm around Lily’s waist to support her until she’d healed. She almost wished Braeden was with them. “We’ve… found a messenger, of a sort. Someone to… handle your arrangement to King Starkweather.” Lily kept her head down as Fiyero smirked, his eyebrow raised curiously. “Is that so? When can I expect him?” Clearing his throat, the Chamberlain shook his head. “ _ She  _ will arrive within a week. An assassin, as per your orders.” “Excellent,” there was more of a bounce to his stride, despite the slower pace he took for Lily’s sake. “Wonderful news. My thanks, Chamberlain. Oh, and do tell me when any newcomers arrive. It seems the positions of my servants need to be refilled.” 

The Chamberlain’s step faltered, and Lily could see the panic in his eyes, prompting her own curiosity. “Your Grace?” Fiyero halted, his gaze never breaking eye contact with the man. “I had them killed, Chamberlain. Do you find fault with my decision?” It was a challenge, Lily could hear it and desperately hoped the man wouldn’t argue. She didn’t want any more blood spilled. “No, Your Grace, none at all. It simply… surprised me, nothing more.” Satisfied, Fiyero once again began walking through the corridors and halls, keeping Lily at his side as the Chamberlain followed. Something was wrong. Looking back, she saw the Chamberlain clench his fist, his jaw set, eyes burning into the back of Fiyero’s head. A knot twisted and grew in her stomach when he finally stopped following the two, turning on his heel and marching in the other direction. She felt the rage and pain radiate from the man in waves. Was he close to those people?

“Darling, you’ve been fidgeting all evening.” Night had fallen, and Lily was in his chambers again, twisting the linens that covered her legs as Fiyero removed his shirt. It was an official order he’d given her, to stay in his presence at all times until further notice, so he could ensure her safety. While she understood that, the menacing glare from the Chamberlain still had her on edge. “What’s the matter, my Sun? Talk to me.” Hazel met emerald, eyebrows knitting as she struggled to find the words. “I-I’m just… th-the Chamberlain, was he… was he close to any of th-those people?” A heavy sigh left him as he joined her in bed, laying on his back and taking her into his arms. “You’re very observant, love. He wasn’t just close with one of them, he was intimate with one. Rather indiscreetly, if we’re being honest. While that wasn’t so much of a problem, their proximity to one another left them unable to properly perform their daily tasks. The one who slandered you was the one he’d been coupling with.”

Gasping, Lily raised her head to look him in the eye. “D-Do you think… do you think he loved her?” Fiyero stroked her back, returning her gaze of curiosity with one of uncertainty. “I’m not sure, darling. It’s possible. However, she was the one to not only slander you, but strike at you with a blade. Love or not, I do not regret my decision.” She averted her gaze briefly at his bluntness, looking back to see he’d never broken eye contact, uncertainty replaced with finality. He really didn’t regret what he’d done to that woman. Unsure of how to reply, Lily rested her head on his chest again, her arm wrapped around his torso before she fell into a fitful sleep.

The events of the previous night and course of the day left Lily exhausted, but her mind reeling. Try as she might, sleep would not come, even if the warmth radiating from Fiyero was welcome. He clung to her in his own rest, as much as she’d done to him as of late, his deep and rhythmic breathing the only thing keeping her calm enough to not shake from everything she witnessed and experienced. Light footfalls were heard outside the door, footsteps that didn’t belong to a guard.  _ Not again.  _ Lily’s grip tightened around Fiyero, her trembling returning as the steps stopped in front of the door. A quiet push, and his door had opened. She could just make out the silhouette of the Chamberlain from the torchlight when he shut the door, still inching silently toward the bed.  _ No! No, not again!  _

Blaming herself all over again for the events that had taken place, she kept her eyes locked on his advancing figure, coming nearer and nearer to the bedside when he stopped, pulling something from his vest and continued his approach. Frozen to the spot, she couldn’t speak, couldn’t even move as the Chamberlain closed the distance, lit the candles in the candelabra with flint and steel, never once noticing Lily’s state of being awake. Face red, eyes puffy, the man had been crying. Her heart twisted, threatening to stop when he unsheathed a dagger from his vest, poising it directly over Fiyero’s heart. Something propelled her, forcing her to rise and shield Fiyero from the attack, even if it meant taking the blow herself. As the blade came down, both hands took the Chamberlain by his forearms. His eyes met hers, startled and stunned, then drifting to her neck. “It’s glowing.” 

Still, he tried to force himself free, pushing against her to drive the blade to its target. Quickly losing strength, she was quickly straddling Fiyero, not caring if she woke him when the Chamberlain stopped, pure fear shining in his eyes. Lily looked to where she’d been holding, finding the glass spreading and encasing him whole. “I’m s-sorry,” tears fell from her eyes, releasing him but not looking away. The glass continued to spread, her collar pulsing and almost burning her when she felt hands on her hips. Dread prickled down her spine as she looked down. Fiyero. He’d seen it all. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Time froze in that moment, the fear palpable in Lily’s eyes as she stared down at Fiyero. His expression unreadable, she tried to break away from him, but his grip tightened. Keeping her firmly in place as she straddled him. Breaths shaking, rapid, shallow, hazel eyes filled with tears and her lip quivered. “P-Please… please let me g-go. I-I don’t… I don’t want t-to die.” As if a trance had been broken, he blinked rapidly, hands encasing her wrists and turning her own over. Clenching them to fists, she didn’t want him to see, too afraid he’d sentence her to death. Slowly, as sobs threatened to rip from her throat, Fiyero held one of Lily’s hands in both of his, easing it open without a sound. She trembled, frantic hazel eyes not wanting to see. “Incredible.” Her breath hitched, gaze locked on his face to see it filled with wonder as he went over the smooth skin of her fingers, then her palm. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me, love?” Emerald eyes traveled up from her hand to meet her hazel ones, still fearful, her cheeks wet as she shook. “Y-You’re not… you’re not afraid of m-me?” A soft smile spread across his face, something flickering in his eyes as he brought a hand to her cheek, thumb wiping away the tears. “The only thing about you that frightens me is not having you.” “But… but it’s-” Fiyero shifted closer, biting his lip for a moment. “Rare and beautiful, like you, darling. I know you’re afraid, but you shouldn’t be. What you have is a gift.” Lily hesitantly nodded, but choked on a sob. “I… I k-killed a man… a-again! I… I…” If she’d been shaking before, it quickly turned into quaking when his arms wrapped around her, hand on her head to ease it onto his shoulder. Her own wrapped around him, holding tight, nails almost digging into his back as she cried. “Do you regret it?” 

Sniffing, her crying stopped and she raised her head, eyebrows knitting together. “Wh-what?” The glimmer in his eyes had darkened, but the softness of his voice remained the same. “Do you regret killing him?” “I… Um…” Gently rubbing her lower back, his fingers twirled at the ends of her raven hair. “I-I couldn’t s-sleep and I…” Through her sniffing, tears, and hiccups, Lily explained as he listened attentively. “I h-heard f-footsteps, and-and when they stopped at the d-door, I got scared. I-I thought… I thought that s-someone was-was going to try h-hurting me again,” her eyes flickered to the Chamberlain, still standing poised by the bed, dagger in hand, firelight glittering on the glass encasing him. “B-But… but when I s-saw it-it was the Chamberlain, I-I knew…” She put her face in her hands, weeping quietly as Fiyero held her tight against his chest, kissing her shoulder. “I just… I-I couldn’t l-let you die… y-you’re all I have.” 

He rocked her as she wept, humming softly to calm her, still kissing her shoulder every so often. “Sweetheart-” “A-And th-the worst p-part is, I-I don’t… I don’t r-regret wh-what I did, be-because… because I love you.” His embrace became tighter, possessive, closing his eyes as he laid a deep kiss on her shoulder before leaning back to connect their lips. A sound of surprise stuck in her throat, but Lily responded to it, her fingers in his hair. The abnormal heat from the collar had subsided. If Fiyero saw that it had been glowing as the Chamberlain had said, he didn’t remark on it. Instead, he held her firmly against him, turning and putting her on her back, resting between her legs. 

The kiss turned heated, more intense. Fiyero inched her skirt up to her thighs, fingers massaging and coaxing the skin when she pushed against his chest. “What is it, darling?” Panting, his chest heaved above her and Lily bit her lip. “I-I’m sorry,” voice still wavering, she could barely meet his gaze, chewing her lip. “I-I’ve never… Gods, F-Fiyero, I-I can’t.” Slowly, realization began to set in as a tear slipped and ran down the side of her face. Brushing it away with his fingers, he hummed softly, turning her face up to his. “You’ve never been with a man, have you, love?” Emerald searched hazel and she shook her head. Giving her an affectionate smile, he eased himself from her, laying beside her. Something akin to relief passed through his eyes. “I-I want to,” she admitted with a sniff, curling to him the moment his arm was around her. “B-But I… I’m n-not ready.” Peering up at him timidly, that same smile was still on his face and he kissed her forehead. 

“I suppose having another pair of eyes in the room doesn’t make it any better, dead  _ or  _ alive, does it?” Lily choked on a laugh and shook her head. “N-No, it-it doesn’t.” Sitting up, Fiyero pushed his hair back and sighed, rubbing her hip and glancing to the Chamberlain. “Well, I suppose we need to have him removed. I’ll return shortly, darling.” “W-Wait!” Her hand shot out, grabbing his arm as he started to move from the bed. “M-My magic,” Lily’s gaze was pleading, looking from Fiyero to the Chamberlain in panic as she sat up. “N-No one knows about it but you.” Cupping her cheek, his eyes sparkled with warmth as he stroked her skin. “It’s all right, love. There is at least  _ one  _ person in this castle that can be trusted to secrecy.” Confusion knit her eyebrows together as he stood from the bed, leaving the room temporarily. Looking to the Chamberlain, Lily felt her skin crawl. Though dead, his expression was a permanent one of pain, horror, and rage, the dagger poised above the bed as if it could strike at any moment. 

Knees to her chest, Lily put her head down, hugging herself when the door opened, revealing Fiyero and… Ingrid. She didn’t move from the bed, biting her lip with worry as the woman’s face became one of wonderstruck awe upon seeing the Chamberlain. “Fascinating,” Ingrid’s voice was a hushed whisper, stepping closer to the encased man and running her fingers over the glass. She tapped it a few times, the corners of her mouth twitching upward as the audible tinkling could be heard and turned her gaze to Lily. “His Majesty was right, child, you truly do have a gift.” Swallowing the knot in her throat, she moved closer to Ingrid when Fiyero joined her. “B-But I… I killed him.” The woman sighed in resignation and sat beside her. “You protected the future king, dear, you should be rewarded. In any case,” with a wave of her hand, the Chamberlain disappeared, vanishing before Lily’s eyes.

“Y-You… you made him disappear!” Laughing, Ingrid shook her head and stood next to where the man should have been. “Not quite, dear.” Even Fiyero was fascinated, emerald eyes widening slightly. “If you didn’t make him disappear, then-” “You of all people should know there is often more than meets the eye, young prince.” Ingrid tapped what appeared to be thin air, and their ears were met with the same sound of tinkling glass. Bringing a hand over his mouth, Fiyero sat on the bed, disbelieving. “It’s an illusion.” The woman gave him a satisfied smile, inclining her head. “How do you think I kept you from getting hurt, boy?” “That was  _ you _ ?” Ingrid snickered, thoroughly amused at the disbelief on Fiyero’s face as Lily climbed from the bed, tapping where she had. “As light as it sounds, child, that glass is surprisingly powerful, not to mention impenetrable.” “I… I never thought… it-it just happened. I-I remember being scared and… and wanting to protect him, but… it-it’s always the same. I can’t control it.”

“Does it happen often?” Lily shook her head, shifting her weight. “O-Only when I'm angry or… or scared.” Ingrid nodded thoughtfully, finger to her lips in thought. “And how long have you been able to do this?” “A-About… m-maybe a month or so before m-my parents…” Pacing the room, the woman glanced between Lily, Fiyero, and where the Chamberlain should have been. “There are… a select few out in the world who were born with magic, who've learned to control their abilities.” “Are you saying there are others who could teach Lily to control her gift?” Fiyero gestured for Lily to come closer as he asked, wrapping his arms around her once she did. “Control it, summon it, manipulate it for other reasons, the possibilities are limitless,” Ingrid had stopped pacing, eyes sparkling. Rubbing her hands together, she placed them where the Chamberlain was. He reappeared, still encased in glass when he changed, his appearance taking on that of a broken statue. Lily was in awe, large eyes widening as Fiyero watched carefully. “We can talk more on this another time. For now, you two must sleep and I must summon a guard to carry this…  _ disgrace _ … out of here.” 

Ingrid’s lip had curled into a sneer and she turned abruptly, marching toward the door and poking her head out, beckoning to one of the guards on duty. “Begging your pardon, but there seems to be a statue in His Majesty’s room that’s been broken. He needs it removed immediately.” Sounds of metal scraping metal could be heard as a guard entered, his scarlet and golden armor twinkling happily in the light of the candles. Looking to the prince, he bowed low, fist over his heart. “Begging your forgiveness, Your Grace, the Chamberlain had sent us all on a wild goose chase for a conundrum that hadn’t even occurred.” Lily felt Fiyero bristle, instinct telling her he was going to berate the man. In an attempt at comfort, she rubbed his arm softly, silently asking him to let this one go. Her silent plea seemed to work. The guard, who could be seen trembling slightly in fear of punishment was met with a heavy exhale from the prince. 

“You’re forgiven, soldier, see to it that this never happens again.” Instantly raising his head, the surprise on his face was palpable, his mouth falling slack at what had transpired. Silver eyes locked on emerald first, then Lily’s hazel. Fiyero had her on his lap, stroking her arm and kissing her shoulder. “R-Right, Your Majesty. Thank you kindly, Your Majesty.” Head tilted curiously, she watched as the guard straightened, going to the ‘statue’ and lifting it without trouble. Lily wanted to ask his name, out of sheer curiosity, but knowing Fiyero’s rule, she kept quiet. “What’s your name, soldier?” He asked for her; whether in his own curiosity or sensing hers, she didn’t know. The guard was taller than all of them, straightening with the ‘statue’ over his shoulder, seemingly with no effort. “Y-Your Grace?” “I asked your name,” he repeated, shifting slightly. 

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, the guard seemed to have found his voice. “S-Sebastian, Your Grace. Sebastian Bennet.” Fiyero nodded, humming quietly, his fingers still tracing Lily’s skin. “And you’ve been serving as guard for some time now, have you not?” Sebastian nodded, eyes darting from the prince to Lily to Ingrid, as if wondering where the conversation was going. “Yes, Your Grace. For almost seven years.” Biting his lip for a moment in thought, the prince blew a short breath of air. “How’d you like a promotion?” “Beg your pardon, Your Grace?” Sebastian was nothing short of stunned, almost dropping what he held. “I mean, your job would no longer be guarding the entire castle, but my queen here as well as myself. Your accommodations would vastly improve, you would receive additional training, as well as your treatment from me.” Even Lily had to wonder why Fiyero was asking, but she along with Ingrid held their tongues.

“That would be… that would be an honor, Your Grace, but…” A click of his tongue and a tilt of his head, the prince became confused. “But what?” “If I may speak freely, Your Grace?” Fiyero nodded, letting him continue. “I have to admit, this is an immense honor, but I cannot help wondering why you would give this position to me. Other members of your guard have been in service to the crown far longer than I.” Sebastian maintained eye contact, which was something Lily wasn’t used to seeing from anyone. She saw the prince smile in her peripheral. “You’re sizable,” he explained offhandedly. “Not only are you tall, but I remember seeing you in the training yard. I know you must possess some strength, because the statue you carry must be weighty, and… not once have you broken eye contact with me. Something no one else, save for my queen, has been able to achieve. You ask why I offer the position, now you know. Do you accept?” 

Setting the ‘statue’ to the floor with a small thud, Sebastian kneeled, bowing his head to Fiyero, his fist over his heart. “On my honor and my creed, I swear my unending loyalty to you, Your Grace. My sword and strength are yours. No harm shall befall you while I draw breath.” Easing Lily from his lap to his side, Fiyero stood, his hand held out to Lily to join him. Taking his hand, feeling the warmth envelop her thin fingers, she felt her heart clamoring in her throat. No one ever swore fealty to her before. “And to my queen, soldier?” Raising his head briefly, his eyes connected with hers and lowered his vision once more. “My lady, I swear allegiance to you and the crown prince from this day, until my last day. My life is yours, I shall protect the two of you to the best of my ability. Should you have a requirement, you need only ask.” 

A knot caught in her throat, tears stinging her eyes. A smile crept onto Fiyero’s face, his fingers tracing the back of Lily’s hand with adoration as his emerald stare sparkled, searching her hazel. “What do you say, love? Do you accept?” A tear slipped, running down her cheek, followed by another as she tried to find her voice. “I… I…” Unable to say another word, she nodded, biting her lip as she sniffed. “Stand, soldier,” satisfied, Fiyero pressed his lips to her hand and Sebastian stood, towering over the three in the room. “You’ll report to me at first light, by which I’ll send you to your new barracks and you’ll report for additional training.” “Yes, Your Grace. Thank you, Your Grace.” With an incline of their heads, Sebastian once again picked up the well-disguised Chamberlain and left the room, the door closing behind him. “That was very clever, young prince,” Ingrid wore an impish smile, arms over her chest. 

“I don’t know what you’re referring to, Ingrid. I offered him the position because he’d earned it, not to mention the bravery or sheer stupidity at maintaining eye contact with me. You, however, are the clever one. Possessing magic I never knew about, then using it to conceal the corpse of the man who tried to end my life.” There was a tease in his eyes, his smile matching and Ingrid chuckled. “While that may be true, I still believe there is a young princess who deserves your thanks. Were it not for her, you wouldn’t be standing here now.” Fiyero turned his attention to Lily, who had been shifting her weight, not quite meeting his eyes. His smile went from teasing to gentle and affectionate, taking her into his arms, his face nuzzling her neck and inhaling deeply. She smelled like eternal spring, something so fascinating being that she came from a land that was permanent winter. “I’m going to give you the world, darling. You deserve nothing less.” 

Ingrid quietly stepped out, leaving the two in peace. Lily held him tight, tears escaping rapidly as she drew choppy breaths. “I… I d-don’t want y-your jewels or-or your m-money or c-crown,” she stammered through her sobs, the adrenaline dissipating rapidly. “I just w-want y-you.” Picking his head up, Fiyero held her face, tilting it up to his and wiping her tears away. “You have me, love. Now and forever, but I… you’re giving me what I’ve never known and for that, I have to give you the world. Strip you of this mortal coil and-” He cut himself off, lips to hers in a kiss that threatened to set her on fire. “But you… you already are my world,” she replied through her panting. “And you’re already here.” Chuckling softly, Fiyero kissed her cheek. “Just when I think I’m supposed to protect you…” She couldn’t help the smile, ironic as the situation could be. 

“S-So that means,” Lily sniffed, smiling up at him through watery eyes. “That means I protect you, then?” Laughing a little more, he led her to the bed, easing her in first before joining her. “I made you a promise, darling. You  _ can  _ rely on me.” Fiyero wrapped his arms around her as she struggled to stifle a yawn, sleep threatening to instantly take over. “But… but if-if you’re calling me a-a queen, then…” A yawn escaped and she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes with a sleepy smile. “Then a queen has her duties, too. To protect her king.” 

* * *

 

As the days passed, people from all over the kingdom were seeking positions in the palace as Fiyero’s new servants. Coming from all walks of life, from simple farmers to wealthy merchants, whether to better their lives or earn favor with the crown, the palace was filled with potential. Most of which, the prince declined. Sitting on his throne, keeping his fingers laced with Lily’s as she stood to his right, he was adamant on being thorough with each person. Anyone who he felt stared at his flower just a moment too long was denied, harshly. There was also the matter of finding someone trustworthy enough to be the Chamberlain. To the rest of the palace, he was so grief-stricken that once his assassination attempt on the prince had failed, he fled to parts unknown. Only Fiyero, Lily and Ingrid knew the truth of the matter. 

Guilt ate at her heart, she couldn’t focus to help the prince make a decision, despite his reassurances and repeated words that she’d done it out of love. To her, she’d murdered a grieving man. “Darling, don’t fret about what might have been. Some states of minds, there is no talking, only doing. If it were you, would you be apt to speaking with anyone?” Fiyero had momentarily taken Lily from the throne room to the dining hall. “N-No, I… I wouldn’t,” she admitted softly as he pulled a chair out for her. To the immediate right of the head of the table, taking his place at the head as the staff brought their meals. Hand on the table, palm up, his emerald stare found her hazel one and softened, a gentle smile spreading across his lips. “B-But, I…” She took his hand as their food was placed in front of them, the kitchen staff bowing respectfully upon their exit. 

“But what, love?” Lily bit her lip, large hazel eyes searching his green ones as she struggled to find the words. “I-I wouldn’t… I-I’ve never… I’ve never been able to-to say that until… Until I met you.” A soft sigh and he brought her knuckles to his lips, pressing against the skin and closed his eyes, as if her presence alone was all he needed in the world. Opening them, he noticed pink dusted across her nose again. Still so easy to turn her face flush with the simplest word or gesture, and he was infatuated with that fact, almost as much as he was with her. “Now, if I could ask you to eat something, my love? I’ve noticed you haven’t had a bite since everything occurred.” Sheepishly, she looked down when he chuckled, nodding to his request. 

After days of not eating, Lily finally realized how famished she was, eating everything that was placed on her plate. When they had finished, it was time to return to the throne room, as several people had been waiting still. Fiyero paid no mind to anyone if they were disconcerted as he took his place. Instead, with a simple wave of his hand, the next person was shown in. An elderly man that looked as if he’d been working for far too long. “Your name,” it was all the prince had to say to any of them, but the glimmer of distrust was present with each potential hoping to seek a place within the palace. The man stopped, yards away from the throne and removed his hat. Thin, wiry, but a hardened glint in his dark eyes that still expressed a sharp clarity that many his age had lost. “Name’s Cole, Your Majesty,” the deep timbre of his voice reverberated through the throne room, a more commanding tone than one might guess from a man his age. 

“While my age shows, appearances can be deceiving.” “Oh?” Fiyero leaned forward, chin in his palm while the other still held Lily’s hand. “And what brings you to that conclusion? The question I should be asking, is what do you hope to gain by presenting yourself to me?” Cole cleared his throat, stepping forward a few feet. “Your Majesty, I’ve been running the largest farm in your kingdom for the past fifty years. My sons have taken over now, but it’s not just me that seeks to continue until my last breath. I’m a working man,” he continued, and had the prince’s full attention. “I can be your poison tester, or some task that requires manual labor, or any position you see fit for a man of my stature. We’ve kept up on our taxes and my wife was the one insisting she and I come here.” Casting a small smile to Lily, he nodded his head. Curious, Fiyero straightened. “Care to explain that? And the purpose for you casting glances at my flower?” 

Cole squared his shoulders, keeping a firm but respectful gaze with the prince. “Begging your pardon, Your Highness, but were it not for your flower, as you call her, I wouldn’t have met my wife.” This time, it was Lily who was confused, tilting her head and taking a couple steps forward. “M-May I speak, Y-Your Grace?” Her light silvery voice was a stark contrast to Cole’s deep timbre, but she had Fiyero’s rapt attention with just a syllable. “Of course, darling.” There was the minor flex of his jaw at her using his title, a sigh following shortly after. Nodding, she cast her gaze back to the man and bit her lip. “I-I’m sorry if this seems ignorant, good ser, but… I-I don’t… remember you.” Cole inclined his head, flashing an amused grin. “You wouldn’t, princess, but you might remember my wife.” Fiyero stood, his arm around Lily’s waist and pulled her close, the distrust stronger than ever in his emerald eyes. 

“Choose your next words and actions carefully, farmer, for you know the extent of my leniency should any harm come to her.” The man never faltered, dark eyes to the floor in respect. “No harm shall come to her, Your Majesty, but might I ask the guard to open the doors? My wife is just outside.” Lily looked to Fiyero and gave him a slight nod. “Very well, let her pass.” As large as the throne room was, it took a few moments for her to approach the throne. When she’d reached her husband, Lily inhaled sharply, tears spilling down her cheeks. A choked sob ripped from her throat. “Do you know this woman, love?” Slowly, tearfully, she nodded. “She-she’s the a-apothecary from… from C-Clubs. I-I was sick, s-so many times and… and wh-when she had to flee, I… I was the one who… who saw to her escape.” 

Her pleading eyes found his and she sniffed. “C-Can I… Can I p-please see her?” “Oh darling,” Fiyero brushed a lock of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “Of course, you can. Come with me, I’ll take you to her.” A small sob and she nodded again, holding his hand tightly as they closed the distance. The woman was as vibrant as Lily remembered, even more so since she’d escaped her parents’ kingdom. Silvering pale blonde hair, golden eyes, but the happiest smile lit up her face when she saw Lily. Even she was crying, holding onto her husband for support, hand over her mouth in awe and relief. “Princess,” finding the courage, the woman took Lily’s hands into her own, crying and smiling through it all. “Princess, it’s so good to see you. I feared so much for your safety and health, but you…” 

“If… if I hadn’t helped you f-flee, you wouldn’t b-be here now.” Fiyero kissed her shoulder and smiled at the woman. “Might I have the name of the woman who’s saved my queen’s life on multiple occasions?” Giving a low curtsey, she kept her head lowered respectfully. “Aster, my good prince.” Rubbing Lily’s shoulders affectionately, he clicked his tongue a few times in thought. “Allow me to be the first to welcome you inside the palace. Your jobs will begin on the morrow,” Lily’s eyes lit up, as did Aster’s and Cole’s when the prince continued. “Cole, you’ll be the one to tend the gardens and make sure everything’s in order for whatever events I must attend. Aster, since you’ve been proficient enough in keeping my love healthy and alive, I’m extending the position of royal apothecary to you.” 

Overjoyed, the couple hugged each other tightly. Lily, choking out a laugh, turned and wrapped her arms around Fiyero, her face in the crook of his neck. His arms were around her waist embracing her to his frame. After, he gestured to the guards to show the couple their quarters and allowed them leave to pack their things from home. During more interviews, he kept giving Lily sidelong glances to find her smiling softly and wiping her eyes, murmuring a silent ‘thank you’ to him each time she saw. Still vigilant, he’d only managed to appoint two more people as his servants when the day drew to a close. Their personal guard, Sebastian, was on his way to escort them to their chambers when a reverberating knock sounded on the door. “By the Mother-” Fiyero shook his head, waving offhandedly to the door as he took Lily’s hand in his. 

“Sebastian, answer that and inform whomever it might be to come back in the morning.” “Yes, Your Grace.” Kissing Lily’s hand, he brought his free one to stroke her cheek, the affectionate smile never leaving his face. “You’ve had quite the day, my love. Let’s see you to bed, shall we?” Plate metal echoed on marble and stone as Sebastian made his way to the massive doors, opening one, the hinges groaning with the effort. As Lily nodded, giving him a sleepy smile and turning into his touch, a scuffle was heard at the doors, followed by Sebastian yelling after someone striding toward them with purpose. “You’ve been expressly forbidden, ser!” Sebastian drew his sword, intent on protecting Fiyero and Lily, as the man kept coming. “Lily,” the prince murmured softly, kissing her forehead and standing in front of her. “Lily, my love, stay behind me. You there! What business do you have marching in here unannounced?”

Stopping abruptly, the man smiled, charming and bright as he bowed low. “My humblest apologies, Your Majesty. It has been so long since I’ve been presented in court. I come seeking the position of Chamberlain, as you may have dire need of my services in the future.” Handsome though he was, Lily was intimidated by him. Tall, almost Sebastian’s height, with the same build and brown hair tied behind his head. She couldn’t see his eyes clearly, as Fiyero kept her hidden from view. Holding his arm, she was fully intent on protecting him once more if this person made any ill moves toward him. “You’ve come barging at this late hour seeking the position of Chamberlain?” The prince’s tone was riddled with laughter, but he squared his shoulders defensively. “Explain yourself! Who are you?” 

“My, my, where are my manners?” Laughing quietly, the man stalked forward, his steps unnaturally silent when his eyes found her. His smile widened. “Forgive me, Your Grace. My name is Valerian Raullac.” Fiyero was frozen for an instant, shaking his head. “Impossible. The Raullacs have been dead for centuries.” Valerian chuckled, repeating the prince’s gesture of shaking his head in turn, raising his gaze to display eyes an unnatural shade of violet. “We would be, had an elven witch not cursed me with immortality a mere three centuries prior. And who is this lovely lass? Princess of Clubs, if the rumors are correct?” She felt the prince bristle, stance protective. “Come near her, immortal or no, and I will flay you with my bare hands.” 

Raising his hands in a surrender, not even perturbed, Valerian bowed his head. “I meant no disrespect, Your Grace, merely seeking the truth.” Fiyero sighed in exasperation, nodding to Sebastian who’d had his sword ready. “We’ll discuss this in the dining hall, and make it quick. My love needs her rest.” Nodding, the knight sheathed his sword as the brunette inclined his head, following him and Lily to the dining hall. Fiyero was still adamant on keeping her away from the newcomer. In the dining hall, Fiyero took his seat, but instead of keeping Lily to his right, he pulled her onto his lap, arms around her, protective still as he kept their fingers laced together. Sebastian stood, hand on his blade, silver eyes untrusting as Valerian took his seat to the left. “You have my attention, Raullac.  _ Speak _ .” 

“Simply put, Your Grace,” his voice was melodic, as if a song emanated from his lips from speaking alone. “You are aware of the Raullac line dying out some centuries ago, but you also know the tales of kings of that time, correct?” “How could I forget?” The prince rolled his eyes, as if being unwillingly educated. “Valerian,  _ honey,  _ they’ve taught every royal child, not just in the five kingdoms, about the battle against magic that lasted two centuries.” Valerian nodded, clasping his hands together on the table. “Then you also know once it reached its end, that was also its bloodiest time.” Fiyero clicked his tongue, thoroughly bored, but rubbed Lily’s arm, fingers grazing over the smooth skin. “Yes, and?” 

“The Raullac line had been the oldest line of witch hunters for over a millennia, but the battle for control over magic and its creatures was an unwinnable one. For every witch or troll, orc or dragon, even goblin that my family eliminated, ten more would take its place. I had been trained since the day I could walk how to wield a sword, how to fight, to avoid magical inflictions…” Valerian sighed heavily, pushing his bangs back from his eyes. “I came to realize too late the errors of what had been done to magic kind. You see me, as I am now, I appear no older than your knight here. On my twenty-first nameday, I met an elven woman by the name of Nyxilia. To say I was enchanted would have been an understatement. I was spellbound, in a literal and figurative sense. She bewitched me, and I fell in love, not knowing she possessed the magic I was fighting so hard to eradicate.” 

A knot grew in Lily’s throat, clutching Fiyero’s arm as her eyes stung, but allowed Valerian to continue. “If I had known then what I know now, I might have driven the sword through her heart myself, but… I was a man possessed. When she and I met, she knew not of my family, as my crest was never present except on my blade. It was sheer folly that my own father had followed me to meeting her, unbeknownst to me, even bringing a few troops with him. We thought we were alone. The moment I greeted her, carrying orchids as a present, that was when my father saw fit to attack. He took her, set fire to her home, the crests emblazoned on their chests like a bloody beacon. And somehow…” A sardonic laugh escaped. Valerian straightened, sniffing once, his violet eyes hardening. “Somehow, she knew what I was, and as she called her magic to destroy every last member of my family, she left me alive. She told me that I would keep living, and remember her face for every life I’d ever take. It’s been three hundred years, and I still remember every detail of her elven face as if it were mere moments ago.” 

Silence. Everyone was silent for a moment. Lily silently cried, her face in Fiyero’s neck as his fingers threaded through her hair. Sebastian’s jaw flexed, his head down. “Then tell me, Valerian darling, as I need just a moment’s worth of clarification,” the prince kissed Lily’s shoulder, his emerald stare unwavering. “Your family was once renowned for witch hunting, eradicated from a single slip, as you weren’t more careful. What do you hope to gain by coming here?” Violet met emerald, and for the smallest instant, when Lily glanced at him, she could almost see centuries worth of ache flashing in his stare. “Magic is returning, Your Grace, and there will be another war to come. I’m offering my aid, as an atonement for the sins I’ve committed. The rumors tell that you do not have to be born with the gift, it can manifest at any age. I possess centuries worth of knowledge and strategy, if you’ll allow me such.” 

“And you hope by coming here, becoming my Chamberlain, that it will make up for the slaughter of magical beings you had taken part in during that time?” That was when Valerian’s gaze fell on Lily, more pain flashing in his eyes. “Your soldiers do not possess the knowledge of how to defend against magical attacks, and anyone presenting their gift may be considered a threat. I can teach them how to recognize magical friend from foe and fortify proper defenses. Magic isn’t the problem, Your Grace. The problem is ignorance.” Remembering what Braeden had said, Lily perked up, her eyes shimmering with worry. Bounties were higher for those with magic, it was still rare enough to be thought of as dead, but, the fact remained, it was still present. “I can promise to lend any and all knowledge to you, serve you to the best of my ability, no matter when the war may come.” 

Mild curiosity flickered in Fiyero’s eyes, but he still remained unphased. “I accept your proposal, Raullac, on the condition you see to it that no harm comes to me nor my queen here.” As Valerian nodded, his eyes locked onto Lily’s collar and his hands trembled. “I, uh, yes,” there was a brittleness to his voice that wasn’t present before. He stood, bowing to take his leave, violet still locked onto the collar that forever stayed warm around her neck. “Yes, thank you, Your Grace. Pardon my intrusion, I will be present in the morning to tend to your day.” Eyebrows knitting together in confusion, Fiyero glanced at Lily, who was just as perplexed upon the brunette’s exit. “Strange one. Well, he certainly has the telltale eyes of a Raullac, even if the centuries have maddened him.” “Your Grace,” Sebastian stepped forward, finally speaking after remaining silent the entire time. “Might I speak freely?” 

“Yes, Sebastian,” Fiyero escorted Lily to their chambers, their knight close behind them. “What is it?” “It’s just… ah, well… Do you honestly believe the man? Being immortal and all is quite a stretch. I mean, I’ve heard of magic coming back, but I haven’t exactly seen it to accept this stuff right off.” Chuckling, deep in his chest, the prince tugged her closer to his side. “Sometimes it’s best to keep an open mind. You never know when a claim might prove true.” “Right. Goodnight, Your Grace. Goodnight, miss Lily.” With a deep bow, fist over his heart, Sebastian marched down the hall once Fiyero and Lily were safely in their room, door shut for the night.

* * *

 

Valerian proved to be an asset in helping Fiyero pick the remaining hopefuls for positions in the palace. Within the first three days of accepting his offer, the palace once again had a full staff, There was still the matter of preparing for the assassin who was due to arrive at any day, not to mention, the Queen Regent had been on extended vacation and would also be returning at some point. When, no one was sure, as Fiyero’s mother frequently did as she pleased, leaving the ruling to her own son while she commanded fear and respect from all she came across. There were even the rumors the prince’s cruelty had been inherited from her, but he was more merciful. The moment Lily heard Ingrid mention it, she remembered the execution of his former servants and shuddered. If he was more merciful… 

“Ah, there you are, darling,” Fiyero wore a bright smile the moment he saw her, eyes sparkling at seeing the only other person he trusted at her side. “I’d wondered where you’d taken off to. I hope you’ll forgive me for having to deal with other matters.” It still amazed her that her heart slammed just from the sight of him. Lily returned his smile, standing as he approached her. “That… that’s all right. You h-have an entire country to run. Ingrid and I… we-we were playing Draughts. I… I’ve never played before.” Emerald eyes twinkling, he took her into his arms, twirling her briefly before his hands settled at the small of her back. “Draughts, hm? I’ve been told it’s for peasants, but I’ve never played either, I’ll admit. Ingrid, did you teach her?” Arms over her chest, the woman raised an eyebrow at him. “And who else do you suppose would? While chess is all well and fine, it would be boring just to play that one alone. And I don’t take His Majesty for  _ boring _ .” 

Knowing it was a tease, he snickered, pressing his lips to Lily’s forehead. “I’ve finally found a free moment and thought… why not take my darling flower to the gardens?” Hazel eyes lit up with excitement, her smile bright and happy. “R-Really? We can… we can go?” Fingers laced together, he nodded to the door, leading her out past Valerian, who’d entered their room to speak with Ingrid. Watching the two as they walked happily side by side, Valerian and Ingrid were at the door frame. “You haven’t told her yet.” Narrowing her eyes up at the man, she elbowed his side. “And you know too much,” she scoffed. “I’m working on it. This isn’t the kind of thing you just drop on someone, Valerian, especially after everything she’s been through.” Sighing, he pushed his hair back, starting to follow Fiyero and Lily once they’d disappeared. “I understand, Ingrid, but would you rather she never know?” 

* * *

 

If there was one thing that made Fiyero melt quicker than anything he’d ever known, it was Lily’s smile. Watching her in the gardens, she was positively  _ shining,  _ that brilliant grin never slipping from her lips. Keeping her fingers threaded with his, he led her to different parts he thought she’d enjoy, from the herbs to the flowers that were merely grown for beautification reasons. Even as she clung to him, she asked questions, not knowing which was what, never having seen any of it before. If it were anyone else, he would have been instantly annoyed, but with Lily… with Lily, he could listen to her speak forever, as her voice had a certain quality to it that kept him entranced. 

For each flower she liked, Fiyero plucked one and placed it in her braided hair. “Those flowers are even more beautiful on you than they ever were, darling,” he kissed her cheek, placing a rose at the top of the braid. “They’re going to die from jealousy, you know.” Lily giggled, her face almost as red as that little flower. “I… N-No, that’s not… Uhm…” Laughing with her, he placed another, rather large white lily, at the bottom of the braid, draping her raven hair over her shoulder. “Now this one I’ll give you a hint on,” lips at her ear, his fingers traced up her spine, sending chills throughout her entire figure. “I have the honor of taking my favorite to bed with me every night.” Face flashing as deep a crimson as his hair, Lily buried her face against his chest as a small squeal sounded in her throat. “It… it’s a lily,” came her muffled reply. Laughing again, he held her to his frame, kissing her temple.

“And it still pales in comparison to you, my love.” He flashed her a wink once she’d peered up at him, causing her to once again hide her face, clutching his shirt. Lily huffed, a barely audible groan escaping as more muffled words left her. “That… that’s no fair. Y-You can’t be… all-all sweet and charming and handsome. I-I need some t-time to recover.” Fiyero tilted her chin up, emerald eyes sparkling as much as his smile and stroked her cheek. “You don’t realize the power you hold over me, love. You don’t know that I… I want you to own me, make me completely yours, and never look back.” Lily bit her lip and stood on her toes, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. “Th-there’s nothing t-to look back on, Fiyero. You… you saved me.” Smiling gently, he rested his forehead against hers. “Would you like to see the rest of the gardens, darling?” 

Lily nodded, tilting her face up to give him another kiss. They’d made it to the end of the flowers, seeing herbs become more prominent when she saw something flash by them. Tiny, white, she tilted her head curiously, watching the direction it fled in. “What is it, love? Did you see something?” She pointed to where it ran, chewing her lip as her eyebrows knit together. “It… it was tiny and-and white. And… and pretty fast too. I-I’m not sure what it was.” Humming thoughtfully, he walked with her to where she’d pointed, seeing the greenery rustle with the movement. Silently, he moved closer, finger to his lips as he glanced back at her, Lily tiptoed quietly behind him, even more curious when she saw him smile. Beckoning to her, she was at his side in moments, glancing to where he pointed. Directly below, eating herbs fresh from the royal gardens, was the cutest and tiniest creature she’d ever seen, but she didn’t know what it was. 

Small, upright ears, the only color was black rimming its eyes. It was small enough to fit snugly in both of her small hands. Lily started to open her mouth when Fiyero put a finger to his lips again, other hand drawn back before it shot out, grabbing the thing. It squirmed and thrashed as he pulled it out, looking to her with a satisfied grin. “What… what is it?” Head tilted in her curiousness, she held her hands out when he started bringing it closer to her. “It’s a rabbit, darling.” “It… it’s so-so tiny,” holding it in both hands, her smile spread as she pet it between the ears, hazel eyes glittering. “I’m thinking it’s probably still really young. It didn’t move as fast as others I’ve seen the gardeners fight with. What do you think of it, love?” Her gaze met his and she laughed softly. “I… I really like it. It-it’s cute and… and I just want to-to keep it.” Lips to her forehead, his smile matched hers. “Then it’s yours.” 

Lily’s eyes widened, staring up at him in wonder. “Wh-what?” “As I said, my love, it’s yours. I said I would give you the world, did I not?” Hugging the small animal to her chest, her eyes stung with happy tears. “I… I’ve never… I’ve never had a pet before and… and you’re already my world t-to start with,” she sniffed, voice cracking as a few tears spilled down her cheeks. “Y-You don’t know… you’ve already given me e-everything and I… I don’t even know how to thank you.” Holding her face, Fiyero left soft kisses on her eyelids, then her forehead. “Darling, there is so much more I can give you. I-” “Begging your pardon, Your Grace,” Valerian approached, dressed finer than the former Chamberlain, bowing in respect once he’d come close enough. Fiyero clicked his tongue in agitation at being interrupted, stroking Lily’s hair as his emerald eyes connected with Valerian’s violet ones. “Yes?” Voice clipped, it startled her enough to bring the rabbit closer to her chest. “I do apologize for the intrusion, Your Grace, but it seems we have a new arrival, requesting your audience immediately.” 

“And who, pray tell, is so bold to assume I’m not a busy man?” Fiyero wrapped his arm around Lily’s waist, leading her for them to walk with the Chamberlain. Valerian cleared his throat, a soft smile spreading as he saw the rabbit in Lily’s hands. “She is still being refused entry presently, Your Grace, as the letter sent was from someone who is no longer in your employment.” Emerald eyes roamed the halls in thought, biting his lip briefly when his expression hardened. “The assassin.”


End file.
